


Makeshift Matrimony

by MikusProud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Law Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 77,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/pseuds/MikusProud
Summary: Hermione and Sirius couldn't be closer friends. But when the Ministry imposes a new law, forcing them both to get married within six months, their relationship starts to change. And Hermione can't decide if that's good or bad.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 160
Kudos: 625





	1. The Marriage Law

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted at ff. net in 2018. It is a Marriage Law fic, and I will be posting it here one chapter at a time. It is complete, but depending on my schedule, posting chapters may be erratic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my friend and beta, Ms. K. Everdeen!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I could live in this world, but I unfortunately don’t own any of it.

Hermione stared at the newspaper in her hands. She had long thought the _Daily Prophet_ was a useless rag for any real news reporting, but it was still the premier newspaper for the British wizarding world, so Hermione still read it daily.  
  
Her shock this morning when she sat down for her breakfast in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place and pulled the paper toward her was absolute. She could not believe what she was reading on the front page and had to stare at the headline for several moments before the reality of the situation sank in.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione startled from her thoughts and looked up at the concerned face of one of her roommates, Remus. By the way he was looking at her, he had clearly attempted to gain her attention several times, but her head was elsewhere, and she hadn't even noticed him entering the room. How long had she been sitting there looking at the paper?

"What's wrong?" Remus questioned, voice grave, "You look pale as a ghost."  
  
Hermione tried to force her mouth to form words to answer Remus' question, but no sound came out. So, she just shook her head and pushed the paper across the table toward him.  
  
"Marriage Law Expected to Pass," he read the headline aloud, then slid into the chair across from her as he continued to read silently. His face grew more ashen the farther down the page he got.   
  
When his eyes flew to hers, he seemed as speechless as she had been. After a few false starts, he finally managed to ground out in a hoarse voice, "The Ministry couldn't possibly get away with this."  
  
Hermione scoffed, anger rising in her, "Why couldn't they? After every horrible thing they did during the war?"  
  
"Yes, but that was under Voldemort's reign. The war is over, people aren't going to just lay down and accept their fate," Remus tried to reason, though his voice sounded unconvinced by his own argument.  
  
"They will if Azkaban is the result of fighting it. No, this will pass. And we'll all just have to deal with the fall out." Hermione closed her eyes and lay her head down on the table. She could feel the beginnings of a major stress headache coming on, and thought she better get up and take a pain potion before it got out of control. But she couldn’t seem to summon the energy needed to get up from the table.  
  
Remus kept silent, and after an indeterminate amount of time, she heard the front door slam, and stomping feet coming down the stairs leading to the kitchen. She raised her head just in time to see Sirius saunter in, clothes and hair rumpled, obviously just getting in from an overnight stay somewhere.   
  
He was whistling some tune Hermione couldn't place and started banging around the kitchen, apparently taking no notice of the mood of the room. She felt the pain begin to pound behind her eyes, and she snapped, "Could you possibly be a little quieter?! You're not the only person in the room!"  
  
Sirius glared at her from his place by the stove, "Merlin Hermione, what's gotten your panties in a twist this morning? I was just making tea."  
  
Though his tone was annoyed, she noticed he stopped banging things about. Grateful for the reprieve, she laid her head down again.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two this morning?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Haven't read the _Prophet_ this morning, I take it?" Remus questioned as Sirius sat down at the table with his tea. Hermione pulled her head back up to observe the conversation.  
  
"You know I don't read that trash. It's all useless rot," Sirius retorted.  
  
"Well, you may want to take a look," Remus said, pushing the paper toward him.  
  
Sirius tilted the paper up and leaned back in his chair as he got a look at the headline. At first, a look of confusion crossed his face, but as his eyes skimmed the page, his expression turned to rage. When he reached the end of the article, his fist slammed down on the table, causing both Hermione and his teacup to jump, splashing tea across the aged wood.  
  
"Shit! Those bloody arseholes are taking things too far! They can't do this!"  
  
"They can, and they will. The vote today is just a formality, the law already has the support it needs in the Wizengamet to pass," Hermione stated, feeling completely drained.   
  
"This is bloody insanity! I can't believe this could even be happening!" Sirius exclaimed again, though thankfully for Hermione's aching head, without the corresponding violent outburst.  
  
Remus and Sirius began to argue back and forth about the validity of the law and whether people would be willing to bend to the Ministry's demands.  
  
She took the opportunity to read through the article again while the men argued, though she had already read it several times.  
  
_Marriage Law Expected to Pass  
  
Today, the Wizengamet is expected to vote on a bill that has been nicknamed the "Marriage Law." This bill, if passed into law, will immediately be put into effect and will have far reaching consequences for the British wizarding population.  
  
Though it has not been widely publicized, Healers at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries have been involved in research project spanning years. The project's main concentration is studying birthrates in the British wizarding world, specifically the rise in infertility, miscarriages, and squib births among the pureblooded population.  
  
"The statistics are very concerning," said Healer Mortimer, head researcher for the project. "There has been a dramatic drop in magical birthrates over the last several decades, concentrating mainly among the pureblooded families. And with the loss of so many magical lives during the war with You Know Who, there stands a very real possibility the wizarding world is headed for extinction in Britain if action isn't taken to correct the problem."  
  
Once presented with the project's findings, the Ministry decided to take immediate action, and quickly hobbled together the aforementioned Marriage Law bill. While the vote has not yet happened, it is expected to pass today as it reportedly already has the support it needs.  
  
So, what does this mean for the citizens of the wizarding world? It will affect those yet unmarried within child bearing ages (witches aged 17-45, wizards aged 17-60). The Ministry is giving a six-month timeline to allow for couples to marry without Ministry intervention. If the six-month timeline is not met, the Ministry will pair couples together to be married within the following two weeks.  
  
Of course, the Ministry's hope is to increase procreation. So, additional restrictions have been added in an attempt to temper the disturbing statistics about pureblooded birthrates. While muggleborn and halfblooded citizens may marry amongst themselves as they see fit, purebloods will be legally required to marry muggleborns. Pureblood marriage to another pureblood or a halfblood are expressly forbidden by this law.  
  
An insider at the Ministry told this reporter, "We are aware that there will be outcry about this law. That this will, in all likelihood, disrupt existing relationships that do not meet the law's requirements, and will likely force people who may be near strangers into marriage with each other based on the timeline. However, it has been agreed by the Ministry and the Wizengamet that the threat to the British wizarding world is too great to do nothing._  
_  
Those who do not agree to follow the dictates of the law can expect a stint in Azkaban prison for their troubles.  
  
While this law as currently written will not affect those couples already married, it is expected that an amendment may pass to outlaw the use of any form of contraceptive for all married couples of child bearing age.  
  
Stayed tuned to tomorrow's edition to get additional details of the law in its entirety once it has been passed._  
  
Hermione set the paper back down and tuned back into Remus and Sirius. Remus was currently speaking, "...at Hogwarts! How can they expect seventh year students to be married?!"  
  
Sirius shrugged, somewhat helplessly. Silence fell, and Hermione took a deep breath. Then she said, "It doesn't matter how terrible it is, or how much we hate it. The truth is it will affect all of us in this house, Ron included. And we better start making plans, because I don't think any of us plan on going to Azkaban over this."  
  
Both men shook their heads, Sirius much more vigorously.   
  
"Thank Merlin Harry and Ginny got married last summer. Their blood status wouldn't have complied with this law," Remus said. Sirius let out a whoosh of air, obviously not having thought down those lines.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to take a pain potion for my headache. Can one of you stay here to let Ron know when he gets up?" Hermione asked, and both men nodded.

* * *

Hermione closed the door to her bathroom and gently leaned her head back up against it, closing her eyes. 'What a nightmare,' she thought. She made her way over to the cabinet and pulled out a pain relief potion, swallowing it down quickly. She immediately felt the pain behind her eyes recede, and she let out a sigh of relief. Though nothing could be done about the anxiety curling around in her stomach.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that Remus had been right, she was pale as a ghost.  
  
She had never seen herself as pretty. Medium height, thin, but without the womanly curves she knew many men desired; bushy, honey-brown curls, plain brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wasn't ugly she knew, but she was plain. She was just Hermione.  
  
She knew looks shouldn't really matter, and they never really had to her before. At 22, she had been in a couple short-lived romances. Nothing too serious, and definitely nothing that she would have ever expected to end in marriage. And she had never really thought about marriage. She always had figured that one day, if she met the right man, it may happen to her. But now what? She wasn't even interested in anyone right now, let alone dating anyone. And now she had six months to not only meet and get to know someone, but marry him!  
  
Hermione shook her head, watching her wild curls bounce. She had a horrible sinking feeling that she would be one of the pathetic people who would be incapable of finding her own husband and would have to have the Ministry pair her. How embarrassing that would be!  
  
She opened the bathroom door and walked across the hall to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. It was Thursday, and she had to go to work, whether she felt like it or not. She dreaded the buzz that she felt sure would pervade the Ministry today, sure that it would even reach her little Department of the Control and Regulation of Foreign Potions Ingredients, as obscure as it was.  
  
Though not her dream job, she had settled for it after her graduation from Hogwarts. After her year on the run with Harry, Ron, and Sirius, hunting Horcruxes and generally trying not to get killed, she was the only one to decide to turn down the Ministry's offer to provide the "Golden Trio" with jobs of their choosing, NEWTS results unnecessary. But Hermione, as studious as she was, could not stand the idea of leaving her education unfinished.  
  
However, she had been very disappointed after graduation to discover the Ministry had been more than a little miffed at her rebuff, and was no longer as flexible with her with potential positions. She ended up in her little Department after several failed attempts to join other, more desirable Departments that had no positions available.  
  
Her first choice would have been to further her education and begin an apprenticeship, but apprenticeships were expensive and unpaid, and despite Sirius' invitation to live at Grimmauld rent free (he had also offered to pay for an apprenticeship, which she had flatly refused), Hermione could not afford to go down that route.  
  
While she had modified her parent's memories and sent them away to safety in Australia knowing full well she would not be able to fix them, she had still been devastated to have that confirmed after the war ended. And since she had made sure to set them up financially with their own money, she had left nothing for herself to live off and would obviously receive no financial support from them.  
  
She took some comfort in knowing she had made the right choice when she had received word several months after the war ended that some rouge Death Eaters that had escaped capture had attacked her parent's house, leaving it destroyed, in retaliation for Hermione's part in the fall of Voldemort. She had no doubt her parents would have been killed, and at least she had the knowledge that they were safe and happy out there, even if it was without her.  
  
Even though her job wasn't ideal and her family gone, she had lived a fairly happy life these past four years. Though initially she had questioned her own sanity in moving into Grimmauld Place with four bachelors (Harry had lived there until he married Ginny last year), the experience had actually been amazing, at least after she had set some ground rules. First, she demanded to have her own bathroom, which Remus, who occupied the other bedroom on her floor, agree to, going downstairs to the next floor to use the loo.

Next, silencing charms would always be employed with overnight guests (which was only forgotten occasionally) and overnight guests were to stick to the bedroom (Sirius sometimes had trouble with that one, and since it was his house, she didn't complain too much. He had, however, agreed to always stay out of the kitchen and library, to use a good, solid locking charm to avoid anyone walking in, and a strong Scourgify afterwards).  
  
The men she had been living with were her very dearest friends, and she had forged special bonds with each of them. They each held a special role in her life. Harry had always been her rock, the one person she could always count on to be there for her. Ron was her comic relief, forcing her to lighten up and ensuring that she didn't suffocate under a heavy pile of books. Remus was her intellectual partner, someone who she could talk about anything with and have him understand. Sirius was her challenger, never letting her accept the status quo and always pushing her to question her ideals and beliefs, and to better herself.  
  
And suddenly she realized she would probably be losing that. While Harry had married Ginny, whom she was quite close with as well, and her relationship with Harry had remained close, Remus, Sirius, and Ron would likely marry women that she wasn't friends with and may not even know. She doubted very much that she would be able to keep the level of friendship with them she was used to once they were all married. She certainly wouldn't be living here with them all.  
  
Though she was only halfway ready for work and would be late if she lingered, Hermione laid down in her bed and let the tears that were suddenly burning in her eyes fall. The gravity of the situation and how it would change all their lives was enormous, and she felt herself crumbling under the weight.  
  
They would have to all work together to figure this out. She couldn't lose these men. She couldn't lose this life.


	2. The Promise

She closed the front door behind her, sighing as she hung her cloak up in the foyer. Gone were the days where they had to worry about the portrait of Sirius' long dead mother waking up and screaming at them as they came and went. However, no matter how much they all worked to make Grimmauld Place a home, it would never be warm and cozy. It always had an air of darkness hanging around that never seemed to lift, probably caused by dark magic that was infused into the foundation itself.  
  
She walked past the drawing room on her way to the back stairs and paused when she saw all three of her roommates lounging in front of the fire. She entered, walking over to join them.   
  
She dropped down on the sofa next to Sirius, resting her head on his shoulder. Remus and Ron sat in the wingback armchairs on either side of the fireplace, facing the sofa. All three men had tumblers in their hand, open bottle of firewhisky on the coffee table.  
  
"You're late," Sirius said flatly, shifting to adjust his shoulder to be more comfortable for her.   
  
She nodded, "Since I was late this morning, I stayed behind to get my work done today."  
  
"We left a plate of dinner under a warming charm for you," Ron said. He leaned forward and poured a fresh tumbler, handing it across the table to her. She took it from him gratefully, thanking him, and taking a sip. She usually hated the burning feeling the drink gave, but right now, she relished the numbing sensation that accompanied it.  
  
A somber silence fell over the group, before Remus asked, "So, it passed?"  
  
None of the men worked at the Ministry. After a couple years as an Auror, Ron had left to work with the twins at their joke shop. Remus had finally found steady work at a family owned muggle bookshop, whose owners were flexible about his "recurring health condition." Sirius, much to everyone's surprise and amusement, had gotten a job as a muggle mechanic. He didn't need the money, and he said it was his right as a rich eccentric to do whatever he pleased. Plus, he loved working on motorcycles.  
  
Hermione sighed again and sat up, nodding. "It was all over the Ministry. Passed with very little resistance, in fact. I don't think there will be any overturning this decision."  
  
Ron groaned, leaning forward, elbows on knees and head in hands. Remus nodded, obviously already resigned to it. She both heard and felt Sirius growl next to her, and she braced herself for another outburst like this morning. But he did nothing else, simply continued to stare into the flames.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Ron suddenly burst out, lifting his head again. "This bloody law is going to ruin all our lives! We have to figure this out."  
  
"What's there to figure out?" Sirius barked, "We all have to get married! It's a shite situation, but it isn't like any of us are incapable of going out and finding someone to marry us. Even if we don't want to."  
  
Hermione snorted at his words, remember her self-deprecating thoughts this morning about her chances of finding a husband herself. Sirius swung his gray eyes toward her at the noise, brow furrowed. Perhaps he thought she was laughing at his claim he could find a wife? As if. He had been _Witch Weekly_ 's most eligible bachelor since he had been exonerated six years ago. He was rich and handsome, and she had no doubt that there would be witches knocking down their door to get a chance to marry him.  
  
"I know we have to get married!" Ron exclaimed, "But to who?! Would you really be ok with marrying some random woman you barely know, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked over to Ron and shrugged, "What else can we do? None of us are in relationships. We could look around our group of friends, the Order maybe, but almost everyone there is already married. We don't have any prospects that we already know."  
  
"That's it!" Ron shouted, nearly doubling his already loud volume, "One of us should marry Hermione!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione practically screeched into the silence that had descended onto the group, "Ron, that's a terrible idea!"  
  
"Why?" He asked, "I, for one, would rather marry a friend than a total stranger. And if you married one of us, that would solve two of our problems!"  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea," Remus said slowly, studying her. When Sirius turned curious eyes on her too, she became uncomfortable under the scrutiny.   
  
She shook her head adamantly, "Absolutely not! I will not marry any of you!"  
  
"Why, are we not good enough for you?!" Sirius questioned, seemingly annoyed.  
  
"What?! No!" Hermione yelled. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then she continued more quietly, "You three are my closest friends, and I love you all dearly. But there have never been any romantic feelings between any of us. I'm not willing to potentially ruin one of our friendships by mucking it up with marriage, and I also don't want to condemn any of us to a lifetime in a loveless marriage!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to get over that!" Ron said hotly, "None of us are going to be marrying for love! Not now, not with this law!"  
  
"Yes, but don't you see? If I married one of you, I know I'll never fall in love! If I was going to fall in love with one of you, I would have already done so after all these years! I know all there is to know about you! But at least if I marry someone else, even if he is a stranger, there would be potential there. For feelings to develop, for love to grow."  
  
Ron sat back, grumbling, but not offering any further argument. Remus looked contemplative, staring off into the distance. And Sirius' eyes remained steadily focused on her, making her squirm.  
  
"How 'bout this?" Sirius said after a few moments. "If you're still available at the end of the six months, you promise to marry one of us, if we haven't found partners either. That way we can avoid the Ministry intervention, which I think we can all agree would be the best thing to do? No reason to grant them even more control over our lives by choosing spouses for us."  
  
Hermione thought about the proposal. It did make sense to try to avoid the Ministry stepping in. Who knows who they would come with for her? But as she looked around the room, she knew it wouldn't matter. None of these men would still be unmatched by the end of six months, she was sure of it. So, would it hurt anything to promise?  
  
"I guess I can promise that," Hermione finally said, nodding. "But I find it unlikely any of you will still be available in six months."  
  
"But you think you will be?" Sirius asked, voice sounding incredulous. Hermione shrugged with one shoulder, cheeks burning in embarrassment. She didn't really want to display her own personal insecurities to the room.  
  
All three men were suddenly looking angry, but no one said anything else. Finally, the silence got to Hermione, and she felt compelled to break it, "So we're all in agreement? We'll try to find partners, but if in six months, if one of you is still unattached and I still am, we'll marry?"  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Ron all nodded. She nodded too, then settled back against Sirius' shoulder to finish nursing her drink. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the merrily dancing flames.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur. Hermione was struggling with how to even begin to find a potential husband. She supposed work would be the best place to start. The Ministry housed hundreds of employees, so someone must be good a match for her there, surely?   
  
But just because she worked there didn't mean she had much interaction with anyone outside her Department. And her co-workers in her small Department were either married, too old, or women. So, no luck there.  
  
Harry and Ginny had been over for a visit on the weekend, to commiserate and help think of ideas. Though Hermione didn't find it particularly helpful that both of them thought Hermione marrying one of the three men was brilliant, and neither could understand why she didn't just do it straight away instead of waiting until the six months were up.  
  
She had been rather snappish with them, and they had backed off quickly, but knowing that they all were against her in this had made her annoyed and peevish for the rest of the day.  
  
By Monday, an announcement was made, that after very severe backlash, some adjustments had been made to the law to avoid all out pandemonium; the major one being that no Hogwarts student would be subject to the law while still in school. Their six-month time frame would start when they graduated or left the school for any reason. Also, couples that had already registered with the Ministry for marriage licenses when the law was announced, but did not meet the law's requirements would be grandfathered in. Additionally, those who could medically prove infertility would be excused from the law without consequence.  
  
By the following Thursday, one week after the passing of the law, the Ministry announced it would begin holding parties with the sole purpose of single people meeting and mingling and hopefully finding partners. They would be held every other Saturday beginning the upcoming weekend at the Ministry itself. It was quite clear they were determined to have as many people matched as possible to avoid the logistical nightmare of them having to step in.  
  
Though all four of them hated the idea of the Ministry being involved in finding matches for them in any way, they agreed that it wouldn't hurt to check out the party, just this once at least. So they made plans to all go together and see what may be out there for them.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but dread the party. She was not the type of person to feel comfortable in social situations, especially parties. But she knew if left to her own devices, she would probably end up sitting on her hands and never find anyone to marry.  
  
When the evening of the party rolled around, Hermione stood in her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She had decided to not get too fixed up. If she was to find a husband, she didn't want to do so under false pretenses. With Hermione, you get what you see, and she wanted to find a man who could potentially love her for herself.  
  
She had chosen a fairly plain knee-length black dress with a tasteful v-neck that didn't show anything Hermione didn't want to show. She covered it with charcoal gray dress robes. She left her hair free down her back and didn't put any makeup on except for a few swipes of blush and some mascara.  
  
As she walked down the stairs, her three roommates were already waiting for her at the bottom. She took a moment to study them before they noticed her.   
  
Ron looked dashing in his black dress robes, and Hermione thought that, with the shock of messy red hair and quick smile, he was rather roguish, which made him quite good looking. He was tall and well-muscled, and he had an ease about him that tended to make people feel comfortable. She had a feeling that he would have a queue of interested witches trailing behind him tonight.  
  
Remus had always been the more conservative of the three. She knew he was self-conscious about his condition and had always held women at arm’s length, worried about how his lycanthropy would affect someone he was involved with romantically. However, he was very handsome, even though at only 42, he had aged beyond his years due to his condition. His hair was almost completely gray, with only some sandy blond threaded throughout. His face was more weathered than his age would normally suggest, and his scars made him feel uncomfortable. But though she thought he would not have a line up like Ron, he was warm, kindhearted, and intelligent, and she had no doubt that he would be able to find the right witch to look past his condition.

Sirius was her wild card. He really was rather gorgeous, there was definitely good reason for him to be considered the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor and have his picture printed in almost every issue of _Witch Weekly_. His wavy dark hair was pulled back tonight, and he had a dark gray waistcoat and black dress robes on. He had such an easy charm about him, she had no doubt he could make any woman fall in love with him should he want to. But to her, he was just Sirius. Not the playboy, sex god most women probably saw in him. He lived up the lifestyle and definitely had been around the block, but Hermione had a hard time seeing him married to anyone, especially one of the witches she was sure would be desperate to catch his eye.  
  
Just then Remus noticed her and they all looked up. Ron wolf-whistled at her, and she blushed, but it made her smile just the same. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Remus held his arm out to her in an offer to escort her, which she gladly accepted. They all stepped outside and apparated to the Ministry.


	3. The Party

Once they arrived at the Ministry, Hermione was shocked by the sheer number of people crowded into the large space. She knew that many people would be affected by the law, but she had been so busy thinking about how it affected her own life, she hadn't really considered how everyone else was handling the situation.   
  
Their little group was immediately swallowed up by the crowd of people milling about. The party was already well underway, with music playing and drinks flowing. Hermione felt immediately uncomfortable.  
  
After several minutes of awkwardly standing about, they heard a shout from behind them, and turned to see Fred Weasley making his way over. He clapped his younger brother on the shoulder before saddling up to Hermione, putting an arm around her. "So whatcha think, 'Mione? You and me, me and you?"  
  
Hermione smiled, but shook her head, "I think... not."  
  
"Ouch!" Fred said dramatically holding his free hand against his chest, "Geez, Hermione, you really know how to wound a guy."  
  
She rolled her eyes at the theatrics. She knew full well Fred was not interested in marrying her.  
  
"Don't bother, we've already tried that," Ron grumped, "She's determined to marry a total stranger rather than someone she actually cares about."  
  
Hermione sniffed at the words, but choose not to reply. She knew Ron didn't really want to marry her either, he was just upset she had shot him down so thoroughly.  
  
Fred shrugged nonchalantly, pulling his arm back, "Worth a shot, eh? I never thought I would eat my words when I ribbed George for marrying Angelina a few years ago. Thought he was crazy for settling down. Now I wish I had done the same."  
  
They all nodded in understanding. Then Hermione suggested, "Perhaps we should split up and mingle? I think we look a little awkward standing here in a clump."  
  
With her words, they started dispersing through the crowd, Hermione the last to do so. She had decided to keep to herself for the most part, saying hello and talking with people who approached her, but not approaching anyone herself. And she would see where the night led her.

* * *

Hermione couldn't decide if it was her imagination, or if Sirius was shadowing her through the crowd. While she had caught sight of Ron and Remus several times throughout the evening, it seemed like every time she turned around, Sirius was there. Was it just a coincidence?  
  
Ron, as she had expected, had a group of giggling women of various ages surrounding him every time she had seen him. Remus had looked awkward and pained every time she had seen him, either standing alone, or in a one on one conversation with a woman. But he would figure it out.  
  
But what was going on with Sirius? She would have expected him to bask in the glory of the situation, but she had seen him rebuff several bold advances by beautiful women, all in favor of following her around?  
  
Several men had approached her in conversation which had boosted her confidence, even if she hadn't made a connection. She obviously wasn't completely horrid and unapproachable, so there was hope for her yet. But if Sirius kept hanging around, he was going to start scaring men away.   
  
She decided that it was not a coincidence when she had stopped suddenly while making her way over to the drinks table, and spun around to face him, about ten feet behind her. He had also stopped, so suddenly that he had almost stumbled forward. But he caught himself, straightened, and clearly attempted to put on a look of innocence. She stomped up to him, throwing her hand on her hip in annoyance, "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. "Oh, fine! I--I don't know what to do with myself."  
  
Her eyebrows raised higher in question, and he took her arm and guided her over to the edge of the room. Once there, he turned to face her again, "I'm no good at this," he admitted to Hermione's surprise.  
  
"No good at what? Charming women? That's definitely not what I've heard!" Hermione said teasingly. He smiled, and she was glad she could lighten his mood.  
  
"No, that's not the problem. I could charm and flatter and shag these women without thinking twice about it. But this is different. It's no longer about a good shag, and I can't just take one of these women home and send her on her way in the morning. The next woman I take to bed will very likely be the woman I marry, and I just... I don't think I can deal with this."  
  
"So what's your plan? Hang around me long enough to scare away any potential suitors in hopes I'll still be single in six months?" She questioned.  
  
His hesitation lasted a beat too long. "Sirius!" She cried, smacking his arm. "How could you?!"  
  
He shook his head, looking ashamed, "No! I--I won't deny that the thought had crossed my mind. But I know you don't want that, and I don't want you to be unhappy."   
  
"Oh Sirius," she said, giving him a quick hug, "I don't want you to be unhappy either. But you don't have to choose a wife tonight. If you're not ready, then give it some time. And there isn't any pressure to marry the next woman you see. I know we only have six months, but you can take some time at least to get to know someone first."  
  
He nodded, looking a little relieved. Hermione suddenly felt a little ashamed of herself for assuming that he would have no trouble finding a woman to marry. "How about we find Remus and Ron and go home? I think we've been here long enough to know what it's all about, yeah?"  
  
Sirius smirked, "Sounds good, but the last I saw, Ron had a pretty girl on each arm. I'm not sure he'll be ready to leave."  
  
Hermione giggled, then took his arm to go off in search of their roommates.  
  
Remus jumped at the chance to leave, and practically ran after them to find Ron. And it turned out that Ron was ready to go as well. He had been abandoned by the pretty young women in favor of a woman who was clearly hitting up against the upper age limit of the law and was trying desperately not to look it. She was clinging to his side like a limpet. He looked miserable.  
  
"Why don't you go rescue him, Hermione?" Sirius asked, grinning.  
  
"Why me?" She retorted, smiling at Ron's unsuccessful attempts to disentangle himself from the woman's clutches. "You go get him."  
  
"Nope, should be you," Sirius replied. "Let her think he's already been claimed, so maybe she'll loosen her stranglehold."  
  
Hermione laughed, then made her way over to where Ron stood with the woman. "There you are!" She exclaimed taking ahold of his free arm. "I thought I'd lost you. Are you ready to leave?"  
  
She smiled up at him like he was the only man in the room, she heard the older woman scoff. "Yes! I think it's time to go," Ron said. He turned to the woman, who didn't appear to be put off by Hermione's claim, "It was nice to meet you, but I really must be going."  
  
The woman gave a valiant effort, but in the end, Hermione won out, pulling Ron from her grasp and guiding him over to where Remus and Sirius stood laughing. Ron scowled at their amusement over his misfortune.  
  
"Ready to go?" Hermione asked the three men, who all nodded, and they headed for the door.

* * *

Once back at Grimmauld, they all headed down to the kitchen for a drink, and to talk over their experiences at the party.   
  
Hermione took off her dress robes and hung them on the back of her chair, then sat as Remus fetched the glasses and drink, and they all settled in at the table.  
  
"So," Remus broke the silence, "did anyone make a connection tonight?" Ron snorted and shook his head vehemently, Sirius following suit. Hermione just frowned, thinking over the evening.  
  
Remus sighed deeply, taking a drink from his glass. Sirius leaned back in his chair and groaned, "Is this what our lives are going to be like now? Sitting around the house, moping?"  
  
Remus chuckled darkly, "Yes, probably. Unless you'd like to jump for joy over what's going on, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius glared at him, but didn't respond. They fell silent again, before Ron asked, "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind, Hermione?"

"Quite sure Ronald," Hermione snapped, "And even if I did, how would we choose which one of you I'd marry?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Flip a Galleon?"  
  
"There are three of you," Hermione said flatly. Then she sighed, "Look, this was just the first night out. It's only been a little over a week since the law passed. Let's not give up hope yet. We all still have time to meet someone."  
  
Hermione didn't feel confident with her own words, but she wanted to stay positive. So, she would try.

* * *

On Monday morning, Hermione arrived at her office early, wanting to avoid the hub-bub of the atrium that she was sure would follow Saturday's party. She grabbed her notes and headed to the lab to test the latest batch of ingredients, but as she turned around, she practically ran into her co-worker Anna.  
  
Anna was beautiful. In her late twenties, long chestnut colored wavy hair, deep green eyes, and all the curves a woman could ask for. Hermione could not deny that she envied Anna slightly, and to top it all off, she was friendly and smart, if conceited. Hermione had always wondered how she had gotten stuck in this Department.  
  
"Oh hello, Anna," Hermione said, as she tried to stop herself before bumping into her. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here yet."  
  
"Well, I thought to avoid the atrium later this morning," Anna said, smiling.  
  
"I thought to do the same," Hermione said. "Well, excuse me, but I was just headed to the lab."  
  
"I saw you on Saturday, at the party," Anna said quickly before Hermione had a chance to walk away."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, surprised. "I didn't see you there. You should have come over and said hello."  
  
"Well, you seemed quite busy. You were on the arm of the most handsome wizard. He actually looked almost like... Sirius Black?" Anna said, making it a clear question.  
  
Hermione froze, not sure how to respond. This was not her first time dealing with witches trying to get at Sirius through her. She usually just played it off like she didn't really know him, but this was her co-worker, someone she knew, not some stranger. 

"Well, yes, Sirius is a good friend. We're roommates, in fact."  
  
"Really?" Anna said, sounding hopeful. "I didn't know that. So, you two aren't... together?"  
  
"No, just friends," Hermione said. She expected Anna to ask her to introduce her to him, but she just smiled and flounced off to her desk.   
  
Hermione shrugged to herself and made her way to the lab to begin her day. 


	4. The Prospect

When the date of the next Ministry party came around, the four members of Grimmauld Place were in a bit of a funk. True to Sirius' prediction, it seemed like the pervading mood of the household was depressed and mopey.   
  
With almost a month gone of their six-month window and no discernable progress in finding spouses, it was hard not to be depressed. Especially since the _Prophet_ had taken to listing all the couples who had successfully paired off under the mandates of the law and filed for marriage licenses with the Ministry.   
  
That was making Hermione nervous. The wizarding world was not exactly limitless. And as she watched the available pool of wizards dwindle as names appeared in the _Prophet_ , she couldn't help but feel the curl of anxiety in her stomach. What would happen to her if no one was left for her to marry?  
  
The passing of time and the news of the engagements had different effects on her roommates. Ron seemed to grow more angry and irritable as the days passed (and though he didn't say it, Hermione knew it was directed at her). Remus grew more resigned, clearly believing he would never find anyone to marry. Sirius was hard to read. He seemed almost normal while around her, but he wasn't going out like he used to. Which seemed counter-productive to Hermione. Shouldn't he go out just as much to try to find someone? She wasn't sure what was going on with him.  
  
They had decided to go to the party again, since they were having no luck on their own. Meeting again in the foyer of Grimmauld, they apparated to the Ministry, and Hermione immediately noticed there were less people milling about. It was still crowded, but not to the extreme as two weeks ago. Her anxiety over running out of options started to curl around again in her stomach.   
  
The group immediately moved to split up, but Hermione grabbed Sirius' arm before he could escape, "How are you feeling tonight?" She asked him, wondering whether he was going to follow her around again.  
  
He smirked at her, "Feeling fine. I'm over my nerves. I'll leave you alone tonight, don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worried. I just wanted to make sure you're ok," Hermione said, studying his face. Why was he so much harder for her to read than Ron or Remus?  
  
"I appreciate your concern. I'll be fine. Go, mingle. We'll all meet up later, yeah?" He said. She nodded, and he walked away.  
  
Suddenly feeling very awkward, she stood in place for several minutes, fidgeting and looking around the room. Then, shaking herself, she moved farther into the room, stopping by the drinks table for some liquid courage.   
  
While she was debating whether to try to seek out someone to talk to, she saw someone approach her out of the corner of her eye. Turning to look, she saw a man coming to stop before her. He was tall and actually quite handsome, but he was seventy if he was a day. At least.  
  
He smiled at her, showing off dimples and perfect teeth. She smiled back, somewhat nonplussed.  
  
"Hello there," he said.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said slowly. Surely this man knew the law only required men up to sixty to marry? Why was he here?  
  
"How are you enjoying your evening?" He continued.   
  
Hermione stared somewhat stupidly at him. "Uhh, it's fine," she finally managed. "I... Umm..." She stumbled with what to say.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. But I assure you, there is nothing in the law stating that you _can't_ get married if you're outside of the age range. Just that it's not required. So, I thought I may take a chance on finding a lucky lady to marry" he said, leering and winking at her.  
  
Suddenly feeling quite dirty, like she should wash her hands, even though he hadn't touched her, she said backing away, "Oh! Well, I, umm..."  
  
Suddenly her back met something, and she spun to find herself facing a man. Before she had a chance to think, she grabbed the man's arm, crying out, "There you are!" And dragged him away. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was out of sight from the older man before stopping.  
  
She let go of the stranger's arm as if it had burned her, looking up at him. His blue eyes were dancing with mirth, his lips turned up in a genuine smile. He was probably a few years older than her, with chocolate brown hair that curled around the nape of his neck. Hermione blushed, suddenly feeling stupid for her actions.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said quickly, "There was this older man, and he was making me uncomfortable. I just wanted to get away from him."  
  
The man's smile grew, and then he said, "Well then, I'm happy to be of service. I'm John." He held his hand out to her.  
  
"Hermione," she said, taking his hand, "It's nice to meet you. And thanks, for the save."  
  
"Anytime," he said, winking. And far from the uneasy feeling the other man had given her with the same gesture, she felt herself giggle. Giggle!  
  
"Well, umm..." Hermione faltered awkwardly, not sure what to do.   
  
"Do you want to have a drink with me?" John asked, obviously sensing her unease. She nodded and let him escort her to the drinks table.   
  
After getting them both a drink, they found an empty table to sit at. Hermione felt incredibly uncomfortable and spent far more time than necessary settling into her chair. When she finally stilled, she looked up to see John watching her curiously. "Sorry," she mumbled, feeling foolish.  
  
"No need to apologize about being nervous," he said, handing her the drink. "There is nothing about this law that makes the situation easy. But there isn't any reason not to try to make a real connection, even if we don't have much time."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Umm, yeah, I agree. But... I don't know. I guess it seems unreasonable to think anything real could come out of all this."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," he said, leaning casually back in his chair, look completely at ease. "There is no right and wrong when it comes to falling in love. Some people do it at first sight, some people are together for a lifetime and not really feel it."  
  
"Do you really believe in love at first sight?" Hermione questioned.  
  
He shrugged, "Why not? It would certainly make this law easier to bear."  
  
"I suppose that's true," she said, "But I can't imagine it happening to me." No matter what she had told her friends when the law passed, her hope that she may find someone to fall in love with was quickly dwindling.   
  
"That's awfully cynical," John said. She shrugged, and he looked almost annoyed. Then he looked over her shoulder and waved at someone. "I'm sorry, but I have to go meet my friend. I'm glad I got to spend some time with you this evening, Hermione. Perhaps I'll see you at the next party." He smiled again, look of annoyance gone. He reached for the hand she had on the table and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. She felt herself blushing again, then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Hermione was embarrassed by the obvious brush off. She finally had gained the attention of an attractive, age appropriate man who seemed nice enough, and she had chased him away with her depressing self-consciousness! She groaned to herself and decided to stay at her table alone until she was supposed to meet her friends to go home. She'd probably do less damage that way.

* * *

As soon as the four settled in at the table of Grimmauld, Ron burst out, "I met someone!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile at the obvious excitement in his voice. "That's great, Ron!" She said.  
  
He nodded. "Her name is Emily. She was standing with some friends, one of which I happened to know because she works at the shop next to Wheezes, so I went over to say hello. We got introduced, and I don't know, something just seemed to click! We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other."  
  
"She's muggleborn, I assume?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Yes, thankfully!" Ron said. "I felt stupid about it, but that was the first thing I asked. She was good about it though and told me later she was happy I had clarified at the beginning so neither of us wasted our time. We made plans to meet for dinner this week to spend some more time together. Make sure there really is something there, ya know?"  
  
His happiness was evident, and Hermione was glad that at least one of them was making progress. Ron asked, "What about you lot? Any luck?"  
  
Remus shook his head. Sirius shrugged, "There were women, but no one I would consider marrying."  
  
When they all looked to Hermione, she said, "There was someone who seemed interested. But I think I scared him away."  
  
"How'd you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
She shrugged with one shoulder, "I was... unenthusiastic during our conversation. He was not impressed. He made some lame excuse and disappeared. I didn't see him again."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you Ron," Remus said, "At least one of us is having some good luck."  
  
Ron nodded, "Thanks. Let's just hope we still hit it off next time we meet."  
  
Hermione hoped so too, for Ron's sake. He deserved to find someone to make him happy.


	5. The Interested Party

The following week, Hermione was happy to hear feedback from Ron that his date with Emily on Wednesday had gone very well. The two had decided at the end of the evening to spend as much time together in the next month as they could before making any decisions. That would still leave them time to find someone else if either of them decided they wouldn't be a good fit. But Hermione felt quite sure they would marry. Hopefully, she would meet Emily soon to get to know her too.  
  
On Thursday evening, she couldn't sleep, and on her way to the kitchen to make some tea, she found Sirius in the drawing room in front of the fire, nursing a firewhisky.  
  
Hermione lamented that this occurrence was becoming more common place for him. He seemed to be withdrawing more into himself, and the evenings he used to spend out or locked in his room with a woman, he spent drinking alone.   
  
She joined him on the sofa, pulling the throw around her shoulders and her knees to her chest, digging her chilled feet under his leg to keep warm. He looked over at her and smiled faintly. She rested her head on the back of the sofa and studied him.   
  
"What's wrong, Sirius?" She asked softly.  
  
Sirius didn't respond at first, just finished his drink and set it on the side table. He didn't look at her as he started talking, he was watching the flames in the fireplace. "I used to love all the attention I received from women. I enjoyed the lifestyle I lived. It was fun and exciting. But now everything is so damned complicated. Now, all the women who approach me and try to get my attention no longer want to just shag and move on. They're aiming to catch me! To marry me! They're so overt and overbearing. It never bothered me before, but now it does."  
  
"Is that why you aren't going out anymore?" Hermione asked, and Sirius nodded. "I don't mean to sound unsympathetic, but you do realize how lucky you are? That you can have pretty much any witch you could possibly want?"  
  
"Not any witch," he said softly, shooting her a look.  
  
"Sirius! I don't count. You know what I mean. I can almost guarantee that you could go out tomorrow and find a woman to marry you. We're not all so lucky."  
  
Sirius made a face, "I'm aware of my status. I had no trouble using it to my advantage in the past, but it's doing me no good now. The only witches interested are vapid and foolish, and they have zero interest in me beyond winning Sirius Black as some sort of prize." By the end he was practically growling. He took a deep breath to calm himself, flicking his eyes toward her as if to gauge her reaction. 

She thought about her response for a moment. She definitely should not have made any assumptions about his ease of finding a wife.   
  
"I understand, I really do. I'm a little surprised, I guess, that finding a woman to have a real relationship with is important to you. I don't mean to sound insulting!" She backtracked at his scowl. "But really Sirius, when was the last time you had a relationship with someone?"  
  
"Hogwarts," he said promptly, then flinched at the word, "And I'm aware that was twenty-five years ago, you don't have to point it out."  
  
Hermione laughed, as she sat up and curled up next to him. He draped his arm on the back of the sofa so she could sit closer. She smiled to herself at the ease in which they moved around each other. While she was close with all her roommates, she had never reached this level of physical comfort with Remus, Ron, or Harry. The occasional hug or kiss on the cheek is all she ever did with them.   
  
But Sirius had always been different. The casual ease with which they touched each other was probably odd for friends to have. But their other friends never commented on it, and they had never addressed it either. It was just the way it was between them. It made Hermione sad to think they would probably lose that once they were both married to other people.  
  
"Please just don't give up Sirius." She whispered to him as she lay her head on his shoulder. She felt him nod, then her eyes drifted closed, suddenly very sleepy.  
  
She woke the next morning back in her bed, though she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She realized then that Sirius must have brought her up after she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The thought made her smile.

* * *

The following Monday on her way to her Department, Hermione was walking across the atrium when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Nymphadora Tonks grinning and coming towards her.  
  
"Tonks! It's so good to see you!" She said, giving the other witch a hug. Tonks sported shoulder length purple hair and her Auror robes. She suddenly realized that she hadn’t spoken to Tonks in several months, and she dearly missed the exuberant woman.  
  
"How are you?" Tonks asked her. "I've been meaning to owl to see how you were dealing with all this marriage law business."  
  
Hermione felt immediately guilty. Though she considered Tonks a good friend, not once in the last month had she stopped to think about the fact that Tonks was subject to the law too.  
  
"Well, I'm not having any luck," Hermione said, "What about you?"  
  
Tonks shook her head, looking slightly crestfallen, "None. Listen, I need to run to a meeting, but let's meet for lunch. Catch up?"  
  
"Sure, sounds great. Meet you back here at 1?"   
  
Tonks nodded with a smile and hurried off. At least Hermione had something to look forward to today.

* * *

When Hermione sat down at a muggle pub favored by Ministry employees for its convenient location just down the street, Tonks immediately started in again about the law.  
  
"I'm sure you were just as shocked and angry as I was when you heard?" She asked.  
  
"Of course! It's a horrible law and has put so many people in awkward positions. But what can we do?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Not a damn thing!" Tonks spat.   
  
"I'm sorry Tonks, for not checking in with you. Honestly, I hadn’t even considered how you were holding up," Hermione said, still feeling guilty by the oversight.  
  
Tonks waved her words away, "Don't be sorry. We all need to be looking out for ourselves right now. I don't blame you for being too caught up in your own drama. I didn't check in with you either for the same reason."  
  
Hermione nodded, slightly mollified. Tonks continued, "But you! Aren't you living with three eligible bachelors? I would have thought it would have been easy for you to just pick one to marry? As a muggleborn, you have your pick of the lot, so to speak. No restrictions on who you marry."  
  
Hermione groaned, "Not you too!"  
  
"Sore subject?" Tonks grinned at her.  
  
Hermione huffed, "Everyone but me thinks it would be a great idea! But I want to try and find someone I could actually fall in love with."  
  
Tonks nodded, "I understand. So, are they all still looking too?"  
  
"Well, Ron's met someone he thinks may have potential. He hasn't spent much time with her yet, though it seems to be going well."  
  
"But Sirius and Remus? They're still single?" Tonks questioned, hopeful edge to her voice.   
  
"Yes." Hermione said slowly, put on alert by the other woman's tone. Sirius was Tonks' cousin, so she knew there wouldn't be any interest there. But Remus? Was Tonks interested in Remus?   
  
"Hmm..." Tonks said contemplatively.  
  
"Tonks, are you asking for a specific reason?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Tonks shrugged, "It just seems a shame to have such an eligible bachelor struggling to find a match." Then she grinned, "Of course, I'm still looking too. And we’re both half-bloods, so there wouldn’t be any issues there. Maybe something could be... worked out?" She wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Oh Tonks, are you really interested?"

"Sure I am! I haven't seen him much since the Order disbanded after the war. But I did see him last summer at Ginny and Harry's wedding, and we spent some time talking. He's kind and smart. And I find him easy on the eyes. I could certainly do a lot worse! And I won’t deny having a bit of a crush on him back in the day. He was quite dashing and heroic, don’t ya think?"

"Yes, I do think! He’s such a good man, but I don’t think there are many women who can see past his lycanthropy. Oh, it'd be perfect! He needs someone like you to bring him out of his shell!" Hermione said excitedly. "But you'll have your work cut out for you. He's so self-conscious about his condition, I think he's hoping that if he stays in the background long enough, the Ministry will forget about him."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to let him fade away! So, how do we do this?" Tonks questioned.

“It’ll be difficult. I think he may just bolt if we try anything overt. Maybe you should come to the house for dinner? Then you two wouldn’t be alone, and he would feel less pressure,” Hermione mused, “Oh, Tonks, I’m so excited! I hadn’t realized that you were interested. I have been worried that he wasn’t going to be able to get past his insecurities long enough to catch someone’s eye!”

“Well, I think I would have sought him out myself sooner rather than later. So, running into you this morning was great luck. Now I have an in with him and won’t be starting from scratch.” Tonks winked and then grinned.   
  
They spent the rest of their lunch hour discussing how to go about catching one Remus Lupin.


	6. The Set-Up

The Saturday after Hermione's lunch with Tonks was an off week for the Ministry's party. It was Hermione's turn to cook, so she was in the kitchen come dinnertime, happily humming to herself.  
  
When Kreacher had finally died three years ago, Sirius had decided to forgo getting a new house elf (though Hermione was sure he hadn't wanted to anyway, she had insisted). After some scuffling about how they would all eat if left to fend for themselves, they had come up with a plan. They would be responsible for their own breakfasts and lunches, and they would take turns providing dinner. For Hermione and Remus, that was usually cooking. For Sirius and Ron, it was usually take away. But the system worked well, and once they had settled into it, there hadn't been any complaining.  
  
About 20 minutes before dinner was set to be ready, Remus wandered into the kitchen. "Need any help?" He asked.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Yes, thanks. Could you set the table? I already put the plates out."  
  
He nodded and moved to the table. A few moments later, the question she had been expecting came to her ears, "Four plates? I thought Ron had a date with Emily tonight?"  
  
"He does, but I invited a friend for dinner. I hope you don't mind?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.  
  
"No, of course not." She heard the clinking of the plates and silverware for several moments before he continued, "Anyone I know?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm, Tonks, actually. I ran into her at work a few days ago and thought it had been too long since we had caught up. So, I invited her to dinner."   
  
' _Too much info!_ ' Hermione thought. But it was too late. She heard Remus drum his fingers on the table, a habit he had when he was thinking something over. He was obviously already suspicious.   
  
"Hermione." He said, hard edge to his voice, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making dinner," she responded.  
  
"Why did you invite Tonks over here for dinner instead of going out to eat with her, like you always have in the past?"   
  
Hermione spun around and let out a squeak of surprise to find Remus standing right behind her. His ability to move silently throughout a room still surprised her sometimes, even after all these years, "I just thought it would be nice for a change," she said.  
  
"Hermione," he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Are you trying to set me up?" Remus asked.  
  
"No! Of course not!" she said, spinning back toward the stove.   
  
"Then what's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"I, umm..." Hermione fumbled.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want you wasting your time trying to match me up! It's not your problem!" He exclaimed.  
  
She spun around to look him in the eye, "Remus, stop! I swear, I'm not trying to set you up! And even if I was, don't you dare imply I shouldn't care about what happens to you!"   
  
He backtracked quickly, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's not what I meant. I know you care, and I care about what happens to you too."  
  
"So, if you knew someone was interested in me and may make a perfect match, would you just ignore it because it's not your problem?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"No! I, uhh... What? Interested?"  
  
Hermione sighed as she watched Remus' face close off immediately at the implication, "Yes, interested. I'm not trying to match you--Tonks asked after you herself. She wondered if I'd be willing to set-up a time she could see you. Maybe spend some time alone with you. So, I invited her to dinner."  
  
Remus was starting to look uncomfortable, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Of course it's a good idea! Remus, Tonks is great, you know that! She's pretty and fun and she's seeking you out! You've already won her over! It's the perfect situation, for both of you!"  
  
"Hardly," he snapped, suddenly angry, "I'm just what someone like her needs; an old, broken down werewolf who can barely afford the clothes on his back!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't say that!" Hermione said gently, taking both his hands, "You're a wonderful man, and I don't think Tonks would be seeking you out if your lycanthropy bothered her. It isn't as if she doesn't already know you. She would be lucky to have you!"  
  
When Remus didn't reply, she continued, "Like or not, in five months, you'll be a married man. Wouldn't you rather marry someone who accepts you? Wants to be with you? Please, just give her a chance. I really think you could be happy together."  
  
Remus took a deep breath then squeezed her hands, nodding. Hermione grinned at him, then turned back to the stove to finish dinner, "Now go get cleaned up! You have a witch to impress!" She heard him chuckle as he left the room.

* * *

Hermione was quite happy with how the evening had gone. Remus had been open and talkative with Tonks, which shocked Hermione. Maybe she had actually gotten through to him and he was going to give Tonks an honest chance. She hoped so.   
  
After dinner, they had sat at the table for a long time talking. Hermione was tempted to excuse herself, shooing Sirius away with her, but she was worried that if she left Remus alone with Tonks, he would clam up. So she stayed, trying to participate in the conversation as little as possible.   
  
When Remus announced he would clean up, Tonks jumped at the chance to stay and help. She said goodbye to Hermione, giving her a smile and a wink. When she leaned in for a hug, she whispered, "Thank you," into Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione grinned broadly at her, then took Sirius' arm and practically dragged him from the room. He barely had time to yell goodbye to Tonks over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell?" He cried when the kitchen door swung shut, "What was that about?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to the stairs, "I wanted to give them some time alone."  
  
"Why?" Sirius questioned as he hurried behind her.  
  
She stopped at the top of the stairs to look at him. Had he really not caught on to what was happening? "Tonks isn't here to spend time with me. She’s here for Remus!"

She was tempted to laugh at the surprised look on Sirius' face, but she settled for just smiling and patting his arm. He nodded, "That’s actually... amazing."  
  
"I agree. Let's just hope that Remus can let go of his insecurities and let her in. I'm going up to the library for a bit before bed. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then continued up the stairs.

* * *

About an hour later, she heard a knock at the open door, and she looked up from her book to see Remus standing in the doorway.  
  
"Remus! Come in!" He walked over to sit next to her on the sofa. "So?"  
  
"So... It was nice. Tonks is... Tonks is great. I'm sorry I, uhh, freaked out earlier. You were right of course. I guess I've just been in denial, but no matter what, I'm getting married. I'd like for it to be to someone like Dora."  
  
"Dora? Already giving her a nickname all your own?" Hermione smiled.  
  
Remus looked embarrassed, "Yes well, I told her I wasn't a fan of calling her Tonks, but she hates her full name. This was a compromise."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Look at you two, compromising already!"  
  
Remus chuckled as well, but then awkwardly started, "About earlier, you asked if..." he trailed off.  
  
"Asked if... What?"  
  
Remus sighed deeply, "When you said you cared about what happened to me. You asked if I would just ignore a potential match for you, or if I would say something." He stopped talking, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"And? Do you have someone in mind for me?" Hermione prompted.  
  
"You're not going to like this, but I think Sirius--" He stopped as Hermione huffed, annoyed. "Please, Hermione, just let me explain."  
  
She glared at him but nodded for him to continue. "I understand your reasoning behind not wanting to marry one of us. And for me and Ron, things probably would have ended up that way. A lifelong marriage that never reached a level beyond friendship. Though I don't agree with you that it would have been terrible. A lot of people are going to end up in worse situations than married to a friend."  
  
He paused, studying her face. Her annoyance had lessened, and she was no longer glaring at him. He continued, "But Sirius... Sirius is different. The way you two are with each other, it seems like... You're always touching, cuddling--"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Maybe not now. But I think it could. You two have a level of comfort with each other that neither of you have with anyone else. How could that not mean anything? And perhaps you don't have romantic feelings for him now, but could you in the future should your relationship with him change?"  
  
Hermione just stared at him, dumbfounded. When she didn't respond, he shrugged, "I think Sirius really wants to marry you. Maybe he hasn't said so to you, but..." he shrugged again, trailing off.  
  
"He has said so," Hermione whispered, "But... he doesn't really want to marry me, Remus. He just doesn't want to marry anyone else."  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe I shouldn't care what the difference is, but I do. I can't explain it, I just... can't marry him." Hermione was embarrassed to feel tears burning in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry, Hermione! I didn't mean to upset you," Remus said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Hermione laughed, sniffling, "I just feel so pathetic. Maybe I'm crazy for turning Sirius down, but if I am, I'll just have to deal with the fallout."  
  
Remus nodded, squeezing her shoulders, then standing up, "I just want what's best for you, Hermione. If you don't think that's Sirius, I'll respect your decision. But after our conversation earlier, I just felt like I should say something.”

Hermione smiled at him as he turned to go. After she heard his footsteps ascend to the next floor, she laid her head on the arm of the sofa and let the tears come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at responding to reviews! So, chances are very high that I will not respond if you review, but thanks for doing it anyway! I appreciate each and every one, and it's a thrill to see the notification that I received a review.


	7. The Productive Evening

By the time the next Ministry party rolled around, neither Remus or Ron needed to attend. Both men were now looking to Tonks and Emily respectively, and felt their time was better spent taking the women out individually, so they both had dates set up for Saturday night.   
  
Sirius also declined to attend, saying that he didn't think he would find the right kind of woman at the party anyway. This left Hermione to wonder where he _would_ find the right kind of woman if he never left the house anymore.  
  
But Hermione decided to go, even though the thought made her cringe. She didn't feel like she could afford to waste the opportunity.  
  
There were even less people there this time, as she had expected. Though she may have thought this would help her feel more comfortable, it had the opposite effect. The less people there, the more she stood out. She supposed that was a good thing for her purpose, but she hated it.  
  
As she made her way to the drinks table, she was intercepted by someone. Glancing up, she saw it was John, the handsome man she had scared away two weeks ago.  
  
Her surprise must have shown on her face, because he chuckled, then said, "I was hoping I'd see you tonight. I've been hanging around the door so I could catch you walking in."  
  
"But... But last time you couldn't wait to get away from me! I thought you weren't interested."  
  
He wrinkled his brow, obviously thinking back. Then his eyes widened, "Oh, no! I really was meeting a friend. He's a bit of a shy fellow, and he'd asked me to be his wingman. I looked for you later in the evening, but didn't see you. I wasn't trying to brush you off!"  
  
Hermione's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She felt decidedly stupid. "Oh!" She said, "I guess I jumped to conclusions."  
  
"So... Before I ask you to have a drink with me, I need to make sure. This is all so very awkward, but I'm a pureblood, so--"  
  
"I'm a muggleborn," she cut him off.   
  
His face broke into a grin and he said, "Great! I think it would have broken my heart if you weren't!" He gave her a little pout, eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
She giggled. Again, with the giggling! She allowed him to lead her to the drinks table, then to find a seat.   
  
They spent the evening getting to know one another. It turned out John was 26 and had been a fifth-year Ravenclaw when she had been a first year, so they never had come across each other at school. He was a Healer at St. Mungo's, and though he hadn't been involved in the study that had led to the law, he understood the concerns.  
  
"My parents are both from long standing pureblood families, and I've never cared to look too closely to find out their family relationship to each other. Because they are related, all the pureblood families are. My mother had three miscarriages before giving birth to my older brother, who's a squib. Then after two more miscarriages, she had me.  
  
I may not agree with the way the Ministry is handling the problem, but I do think that something needed to change. But perhaps something a little less drastic. Like a law against marriages between people too closely related."  
  
Hermione nodded, "The muggle world has similar laws. With science and genetics testing, they've known about the dangers of inbreeding for many years. I've always been surprised at the wizarding world's apparent disregard for the dangers."  
  
John shrugged, "Too much pureblood nonsense. Unfortunately for the rest of us, generations of people trying desperately to keep their family lines separate of so called dirty blood has left us all cleaning up their mess."  
  
When they noticed the room seemed to be much emptier than before, Hermione glanced at the clock and realized they had been talking for the better part of two hours.   
  
They had both laughed at the fact that they had lost track of time. John walked her to the door, "So, I'm the type of man that likes to keep his options open, but I'd like to spend some more time with you. See if anything comes of this?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. She certainly wasn't ready to make any sort of commitment to this man, so if he wanted to play it casual for now, she wouldn't complain. "I'd like that. Perhaps we could meet for lunch one day this week?"  
  
He agreed, and they made plans to meet on Thursday at a restaurant convenient to both their workplaces.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. As she passed the second-floor landing, she heard Sirius call her name from his bedroom.  
  
She walked to his open door and leaned up against the jamb. He was sprawled on top of the covers, low slung plaid pj bottoms on, and no shirt. His hair was pulled back, and he had a book in his lap, and dark rimmed reading glasses perched on his nose.  
  
She smiled. After years of living in this house, his lack of clothing didn't faze her. But she knew for a fact that no one but her had seen him in his reading glasses, not even Remus or Ron. Sirius was not vain per say, but he worked very hard to perpetuate a certain image, and while the tattoos that covered his chest, arms, and knuckles lended well to that image, not being able to see the words on a page did not.  
  
He gestured with his head, and she walked over to the bed. He scooted over, and she sat down next to him, leaning against his headboard and stretching her legs out in front of her.  
  
"No one else is home yet?" She asked.   
  
"Nope. Probably a good sign, right?"  
  
"I'd say so, especially for Remus and Tonks." She looked over at him, "I think they'll be quite good together."  
  
He nodded and grinned, "After all these years, I'm glad Moony's found someone. This law may be crap, but I can be thankful for that I guess."  
  
Silence fell for a few moments before he continued. "So, how was your night?"  
  
"It was... productive." Hermione stated. She felt Sirius snap his head over to look at her. She met his eyes and smiled softly, "I met up with that man again from the last party. He's nice. We're going to meet for lunch on Thursday."  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't interested," Sirius replied. There was an odd tone to his voice Hermione couldn't quite place.   
  
"I was wrong. I jumped to conclusions about him, but we talked it through. We're going to keep things casual for now, but we'll see where it goes."   
  
"If that's what you want," he said, tone still odd. She studied him for a moment, but he wasn't looking at her anymore, seemingly very enamored by the ceiling all of a sudden.   
  
"Sirius, I hope things aren't going to be weird between us now." She couldn't help the note of fear that crept into her voice at the prospect of losing what she had with him.

That got his attention. His eyes were suddenly on hers, looking very intense. "Why would things be weird?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged helplessly. "I just... I know you're having trouble with all of this. And that you wish that I would change my mind about marrying you. But I hope you know I want you to be happy. That I hope you find someone to make you happy."  
  
When she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, he started, voice low, "Hermione, I wish I could make you see--"  
  
But he cut off quickly, ripping the glasses off his face and throwing them on the bedside table. Ron suddenly appeared in the doorway, grinning hugely, nearly bouncing in excitement.  
  
"I think she might be the one!" He cried, "She's just so... awesome! I really think this might be it for me!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, I'm so happy for you!" She gave one more look at Sirius, who had a somewhat sad smile on his face, before slipping off the bed and hurrying to Ron. "We have to make plans for you to have her over for us all to meet her!"  
  
Ron beamed, "We already discussed it. We thought she'd pop round for dinner next Saturday. Thought maybe we could talk Remus into inviting Tonks too. And if you had anyone--"  
  
"No, no." She cut him off, leading him into the hallway, "No one for me, but I think the plan is brilliant. I'd really love for everyone to become friends, so we can all stay close after we're all married."  
  
A few minutes later, as she made her way up to her room, she decided she would have to try not to think about what Sirius had been about to say when Ron had interrupted. 


	8. The Introduction

Hermione looked at the clock again, feeling as if it was moving more slowly than usual. It was Tuesday, and the regular shipment of ingredients they had been expecting had been delayed, leaving her at a bit of a loss for what to do.   
  
She was currently watching the minutes tick by, pretending to be doing paperwork, while really just biding her time until lunch. She only had ten minutes to go. Finally.  
  
She glanced up from her desk and had to do a double take. The strangest sight she had ever seen at the office, Sirius Black, in blue jeans, boots, grease stained gray t-shirt, and leather jacket on, was striding purposefully toward her. He clearly had just come from the muggle garage where he worked, judging by the grease smudge on his shirt. Why on earth was he here?

She jumped up, rushing toward him, "Sirius! What's wrong?" She couldn't help the tinge of panic that laced her words.  
  
He gave her an odd look. "Nothing's wrong? Why would something be wrong?"  
  
"Well... You've never come to visit me at work before. I thought something had happened."   
  
"No, I just, umm... I decided to take the afternoon off, and thought it may be nice to stop in. Maybe take you to lunch?" Based on the pink tinge to his cheeks, he hadn't been expecting her panic induced reaction to his presence.  
  
"Oh! Ok. Well, I have about ten minutes until I can take off. Would you mind waiting?" He shook his head and followed her over to her desk. He pulled a chair over from the empty desk next to hers and sat on it backwards, arms crossed over the back, looking over her desk as she shuffled papers around.  
  
"Is this what you do all day?" He asked, curious.  
  
She shrugged, "Some days. I'm usually in the lab, testing ingredients. But there was a delayed shipment, so I thought I'd catch up on some paperwork."  
  
He pulled a face, and she laughed. She knew he detested all things organizational.  
  
"I didn't know you were having a visitor today," a smooth voice said above her. Anna. She looked up, then glanced over at Sirius. He was looking at the woman, eyebrow raised in obvious interest. Of course! Who wouldn't be interested in Anna?  
  
"That's because I wasn't expecting him. Umm, Anna, this is my friend Sirius. Sirius, my co-worker Anna."  
  
He stood up from the chair and leaned over her desk to shake Anna's hand, lingering just a little too long in Hermione's opinion.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Sirius," Anna practically purred.  
  
"Likewise," Sirius said. Hermione watched as her Sirius disappeared, quickly being replaced by playboy, sex-god Sirius.   
  
Suddenly, she jumped up, taking his still outstretched arm, and saying in a too loud voice, "Well, we're just on our way to lunch. I'll see you in a bit, Anna!"  
  
Sirius said a quick goodbye to Anna as he was being all but dragged away by Hermione. When they reached the lift, she glanced at him to see a cocky smirk on his lips. "What?!" She snapped.   
  
"You were jealous," he stated matter of factly.   
  
"I most certainly was not!" She huffed, then continued "Anna just... rubs me the wrong way. She's nice enough, but I always feel... inadequate around her."  
  
Now he looked annoyed. "You shouldn't let a hussy like her make you feel bad about yourself. You're worth ten of her. More."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, "How do you know she's a hussy?"  
  
"I've seen it all. I can spot one from mile away."  
  
Hermione laughed as they made their way out of the lift into the atrium.

* * *

"What's the real reason you came by today, Sirius?" She asked after they had been at lunch for a while. He hadn't done much talking about anything of actual importance, and she couldn't imagine him taking her to lunch for the first time ever for no good reason.  
  
He shrugged, studying the table. "I felt bad about our conversation a few nights ago. I wanted to make sure everything was alright between us without the chance of getting interrupted."  
  
He glanced up at her, and she nodded for him to continue. "I just want you to know that I want you to find someone that will make you happy too. And if you think this guy you met is it, or if you find someone else, then I'll be happy for you.  
  
And I don't want you to worry about me. I'll... I'll go out and find someone. I know all I've been doing is bitching and moaning about this law, but I'll start making an effort, I promise. So, go out and have fun."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, thinking over his words. "I just don't want you to be angry at me for choosing someone else. I don't want to lose what we have together."  
  
He reached his hand across the table and she leaned over and took it. He squeezed it gently then said, "I'm not angry, and I won't be, no matter what you decide to do. But you know I can't say we won't lose this. At least the way we have been with each other. We'll be married to other people. How many husbands do you think would be ok with their wives cuddling on a couch with another man?"  
  
Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes. She knew he was speaking the truth. She nodded and pulled her hand away.  
  
"But we'll stay friends, yeah? I'll promise you that." He finished.  
  
She smiled, then turned back to her food, though her appetite was gone.

* * *

Her lunch with John had gone quite well. They had made plans to go out to dinner on Sunday, since Hermione had dinner plans Saturday.  
  
He was smart, charming, and attractive, but she couldn't quite find the same enthusiasm for him that Ron obviously felt for Emily. While she wondered at that, she decided that it was still worth exploring. She hadn't met anyone else to spark her interest yet.  
  
On Saturday, Hermione felt inexplicably nervous. Meeting Emily seemed like some sort of test they all needed to pass, and she was worried that they would all fail spectacularly.   
  
Ron was picking up dinner for everyone, but Hermione had volunteered to set the table. She thought she was in the kitchen alone, so when he heard a clunk on the counter, she jumped, letting out a surprised squeak, and turned to see Sirius looking at her, eyebrows raised, having just set a bottle of wine on the counter.  
  
"What's made you so jumpy?" He asked.  
  
"I'm just nervous," she responded, going back to her task.  
  
"Why the hell would you be nervous? You aren't the one meeting a roomful of new people for the first time." He said, coming over to help her.  
  
"I know! I just... I'm worried that she's going to be horrible. And we'll all hate her, or she'll hate us. And then we'll lose him, since he's obviously head over heels for her."  
  
She closed her eyes at the choppy explanation. Sirius chuckled, and she shot him a glance. "Do you really think Ron would be so crazy over someone horrible?"  
  
"Well, he did date Lavender for some time when we were at school." She said lamely.  
  
"That was years ago. He's grown up since then. Stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine." He left the room, leaving Hermione to stew alone once more.

* * *

Emily was pretty. And young. She looked fresh out of Hogwarts. Not that Hermione was ancient at 22, but she had not expected her to be so young.  
  
She was a bit on the short, curvy side with strawberry blond hair that fell straight and thick down around her shoulders. She had a quick smile that showed off her dimples and dancing green eyes.  
  
And Hermione instantly loved her. She felt such a sense of relief, she very nearly hugged the girl, but decided that would be too awkward at the first meeting. But then Emily reached for her in a quick hug of greeting, then she hugged Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.   
  
When they settled down for dinner, Emily joined easily in the conversation. It turned out that she was 19 and was working as a sales girl in a shop in Diagon Alley while she attended Muggle university.  
  
"It was a compromise with my parents. They're very supportive of me being a witch but weren't at all happy to find out that university in the wizarding world was very uncommon. So, I agreed to go to a Muggle university to further my education after Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you plan on doing with your degree?" Hermione asked. She would have loved to go to university as well, and couldn't help the twinge of jealousy she felt, but she quickly quashed it.  
  
"I'm not sure. I would love to teach at Hogwarts. Muggle Studies. But it's not exactly the easiest job to land, especially since so many of the faculty spend their entire careers there."   
  
"You should talk to Remus. He spent a year teaching at Hogwarts" Tonks interjected.  
  
"I heard," Emily said, smiling, "Ron told me you were the best DADA professor he'd ever had."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that," Remus said, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, he was! And not just the best Defense professors, but one of the best professors we had, full stop!" Hermione chimed in, smiling at Remus' pink cheeks. Ron nodded emphatically.  
  
"Well, then, I'm sorry I missed you! I started a year after you taught, I think." Emily said. "And I had some really terrible Defense teachers during my time there. Though I managed a decent NEWTS score, so I came out all right, I guess."  
  
"What house were you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hufflepuff," she replied.  
  
"I'm a 'Puff too!" Tonks exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"No way! I thought I was surrounded by Lions!" Emily exclaimed, clearly delighted.  
  
"Not a chance! I'm a Badger, through and through!"   
  
As the two Hufflepuff chatted about their beloved house, Hermione caught Ron's eyes, shooting him a discreet thumbs up. He beamed.


	9. The Disagreement

Sunday evening found Hermione in the drawing room, waiting for her date to show up. She was finding it somewhat difficult to muster up any excitement, and Sirius wasn't helping matters. He had been hovering for the last 15 minutes, clearly determined to meet the man that Hermione was choosing to spend time with.  
  
But when there was a knock at the front door, thankfully Sirius didn't follow her out into the hall. At least he was going to let her greet John alone.  
  
John looked quite handsome, as usual. Very clean cut and clean shaven. 'He's nothing like Sirius,' her mind suddenly supplied, but she shook those thoughts away.   
  
Suddenly Sirius was there beside her, wandering out into the hallway as if he didn't realize she had company. She smiled at him, even though his face was suddenly looking very... Annoyed?  
  
"Ah, this is John," she introduced. "John, this is my roommate--"  
  
"Sirius!" John exclaimed, suddenly grinning, and reaching for his hand. Sirius allowed John to shake it, before snatching it back and burying his hands in his jean pockets.  
  
Hermione was confused. "You two know each other?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh, yes, Sirius and I go way back. I didn't know you two were friends!" John said, eyeing the pair.  
  
Hermione felt completely bewildered. "John and I see each other out and about quite a lot. Or we did, before the law," Sirius added in a low voice.   
  
Hermione looked to John, realization dawning. Out and about. John was like Sirius, then? A playboy? Sleeping his way through all the available witches?  
  
"Yes, well, it's been quite awhile since I've seen you. Have you already found someone to marry?" John asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius shook his head and shrugged, "I guess I just don't want the type of woman we would normally come across."  
  
"Me neither," John said quietly, looking at Hermione.  
  
Sirius suddenly seemed quite agitated. His leg started twitching and she could see his fists clench in his pockets. He took a breath to say something, but Hermione quickly cut in, "We should be off! I'll see you later, Sirius."  
  
Sirius stared at her as she said goodbye, anger shining out from his eyes, breathing hard through his nose. She worried for a moment he was going to say something anyway, but then he just nodded curtly and stomped off towards the kitchen stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief and took John’s proffered arm.

* * *

Dinner was nice. John took her to a new restaurant in Diagon Alley, and the food was amazing.  
  
They had an interesting discussion, but it was quite shallow. Nothing too deep or too personal, though Hermione had tried to steer the conversation in that direction. John seemed resistant to discussing anything that would reveal too much about himself, which annoyed her. But he was friendly and flirty, so she didn’t worry about it too much.

Did she feel butterflies when she saw him? No. But maybe that would come with time?   
  
After the evening was over, John apparated her home. She knew it was coming and tried to muster up some excitement when his lips met hers. He was a good kisser, and she enjoyed it, but it wasn't... love. Not even close. But she did like John. For now, that was enough.  
  
After he had apparated away, she made her way to the drawing room where she knew Sirius would be waiting for her.  
  
He was pacing by the fire, seemingly still agitated. When he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at her.  
  
"So, how was your date with John?" Hermione was immediately put on edge by his sarcastic tone.  
  
"It was very nice," Hermione said primly. She pursed her lips at his scoff. "What's with you?"  
  
"How can you date that man?!" He barked out, seething.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
"He's a womanizer! He sleeps with every woman he sees!" 

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that. Then she asked, "And how do you know that?"  
  
Sirius flushed and glanced away. But when he looked back at her, his eyes were still hard, "You know how I know. Don't make me say it."  
  
"Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical, Sirius? Judging a man for his... proclivities... when the reason you know what he's like is because you are the same way?"  
  
Sirius seemed to falter for a moment before rallying, "I'm nothing like him! I have rules, standards! No going after married woman, no false promises, no breaking a commitment once I've made it! That man has no morals! He'll do anything, say anything to get a woman! Any woman!"  
  
Suddenly he stopped, breath coming in short pants through his nose. Hermione just watched him, head tilted to the side, contemplating his anger. "What are you really angry about?" She asked.  
  
He opened his mouth to spit out an angry reply, but then snapped it shut again. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, before starting up again more calmly, "He's not a good man. You deserve better. I just... I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Hermione sighed, then moved forward, stopping just short of him, "I appreciate that, I really do. But you needn't worry about me. I'm not falling head over heels for the man. I'm just... exploring."  
  
"Exploring with the intent to marry," Sirius said, hard edge returning to his voice.  
  
"Well, yes," Hermione said, "that is my intention. It has to be."  
  
"So you won't break things off with him. Find someone better for you."  
  
They were statements, not questions. He already knew her answer, but she shook her head in confirmation anyway, and he growled and stalked across the room to face the window. She sighed. "He hasn't done anything wrong, Sirius. I won't break it off with him because you don't like him. Maybe he's changed or is trying to. He has to get married like the rest of us."  
  
"My word about him isn't good enough for you?! Don't you trust me?" Sirius exclaimed loudly, spinning around to face her again.  
  
Hermione cringed at his volume. "Of course I trust you! And I'll take your words to heart, I promise! I'll be on my guard with John. But I just want to see where it goes with him. He... he's the only one who has really shown any interest. So, I feel like I have to," she finished uncomfortably.   
  
She thought she saw a flash of pain cross his face, but before she had time to wonder at it, it was gone. She continued softly, "And you promised me, Sirius. That you wouldn't get angry, no matter what I choose to do. Are you going back on that promise?"

He heaved a sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No, I'll accept your decision. Though I won't pretend that I agree with it. I think it's a terrible idea. He won't stay faithful to you. He isn't capable."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she said. When he didn't say anything more, she said, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sirius."  
  
He didn't respond as she left the room.


	10. The Other Woman

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. She spent at least one evening of her weekend and a couple evenings a week with John. Things were going quite well, though Hermione did not experience a deepening of her feelings toward him. But he had given her no indication that he was anything but a perfect gentleman, and he was still interested in her.  
  
She had also spent a significant amount of time with Tonks and Emily. They had been over for dinner several times, and they had even met for lunch in Diagon Alley, inviting Ginny along so she could get to know her probable future sister-in-law better as well.  
  
According to reports from both the women, and from Remus and Ron, things were progressing nicely for the couples. Though she expected it from Ron, she was very relieved to hear that Remus was taking everything in stride. She had worried he would push Tonks away, but she guessed that the confines of the law made him finally set aside his misgivings about his condition and accept Tonks' affections. She was very jovial about the whole thing, cracking jokes about his lycanthropy and the affect it had on his personality, especially when getting closer to the full moon, which often left Remus stuttering and blushing.  
  
Both Remus and Ron had made noises about wanting to meet John, but so far, she had put them off. After the encounter with Sirius, she didn't really want to invite John back to the house. She felt like that would be too tempting of a situation for Sirius to air his grievances again, which she didn't feel like dealing with.  
  
Her relationship with Sirius had been somewhat strained since their argument. He had not brought up John again, but his pointed ignoring of the topic extended so far as to leave the room if John was mentioned, which annoyed Hermione to no end. He clearly decided that his promise to not get angry with her choice did not include sullen silence.  
  
He had started going out again most evenings. She supposed that was what she had wanted him to do, but she couldn't help but feel a little left out. He had not told her if he had met someone, though he didn't always make it home until morning. But Hermione was somewhat relieved that he hadn't brought anyone to Grimmauld. She didn't think she was ready to face any woman he may have begun seeing.  
  
It came as no surprise when Ron announced his engagement to his roommates one evening at the dinner table.   
  
"So, I've asked Emily to marry me, and she's said yes!" Ron said, a huge grin on his face.  
  
There were congratulations around the table, and Hermione leaned across to him and squeeze his hand, "I'm so happy for you Ron! And I really love Emily."  
  
He squeezed her hand back, "So do I. I'm sorry about how I acted before, when the law came out. You were right about trying to find something more. I'm so glad you turned me down. No offense!" He said quickly.  
  
She laughed lightly and tried not to look at Sirius, whose eyes she could feel on her from his spot to her right, "I know what you mean, Ron. I'm glad you found someone so perfect for you. Have you decided on any wedding details yet?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Just some basics. She really wants to get married at the church she grew up in, so we'll have a Muggle ceremony there. Then, probably a reception at the Burrow. Maybe in a couple months. We still have some time before the deadline and we want to make sure we have enough time to plan everything. Figure out where we’re going to live and all that."  
  
"I'm sure Molly is thrilled," Remus commented.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "She's too excited! She's already coming up with all sorts of ideas. Thankfully Emily is easygoing, otherwise Mum would drive her spare. Oh, that reminds me, she's already planning an engagement party, Saturday after next at the Burrow. Everyone's invited, of course. Tonks and John, too," Ron finished, giving her a pointed look.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Sirius asked, "Don't I get to bring a date?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help it when her head snapped to the side to look at him. He was leaning back in his chair casually, one elbow of the back of the chair, the other arm stretched out on the table.  
  
"Oh!" Ron said, sounding surprised. "Well, of course you can bring a date. Have you met someone then?"  
  
"Yes, I've been spending some time with someone. Nothing overly serious yet, but it has potential. I'm... exploring... things with her." He finished, shooting Hermione a look. She pursed her lips in annoyance at his repetition of her words about John.  
  
"That's great," Remus said, though his voice sounded less than enthusiastic. Hermione looked across at him and raised her eyebrows. He just shrugged slightly at her questioning look.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, looking back at Sirius, "it's great news." Based on the pinched look on Sirius' face, her attempt at infusing excitement in her voice had failed.   
  
"Well, bring her along!" Ron said, though he actually sounded happy for Sirius.   
  
"And will we actually be able to meet this John?" Remus asked Hermione.   
  
She shrugged, "Maybe." But she decided that she definitely was not going to hurl John into a huge Weasley shindig for his first time meeting her friends. Instead, she'd fly solo to this party, and get the scoop on this new woman Sirius was seeing.

* * *

Hermione did not ask John to the party, but she mentioned coming over for dinner to meet her other friends at Grimmauld one day. While he had said yes, his tone of voice had set Hermione on edge. He was clearly not at all interested in getting to know the people important in her life. And after all her worry that one of the woman her roommates would marry would screw up their friendships, she didn't want the man she ended up with to do just that.  
  
But John had agreed, and they had setup a time the week following the engagement party. Perhaps if he got to know her friends, he would change his mind? And perhaps sometime soon, he would introduce her to the important people in his life as well?  
  
The morning of the engagement party, Ron left early for the Burrow. The party would start in the mid-afternoon and go into dinner and dancing in the evening. Molly was no slouch at throwing a great party, and despite Hermione's worry over meeting Sirius'... woman... she was looking forward to the evening.  
  
Sirius left about an hour early to go pick up his date, and Tonks came to Grimmauld to go with Remus and Hermione to the Burrow. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the kiss Tonks unabashedly gave Remus in greeting. Though far more than a chaste peck on the lips, it wasn't inappropriate in the company of friends. But Remus came away red as a tomato and flushed further when Hermione laughed at his expression. He was clearly not comfortable with PDA, and Tonks clearly was not having any of that.  
  
They apparated to the Burrow, and were quickly pulled into the party, as guests had already started arriving. Surrounded by a sea of Weasley red, she made her way through the crowd, greeting various friends and members of Ron's extended family that she knew from other family functions. She came upon the couple of the hour, standing by another couple who looked to be in their mid-forties and were dressed in muggle clothes. Emily’s parents, Hermione presumed.  
  
"Hello! Congratulations again!" Hermione said, giving them both hugs. She was introduced to Emily's parents, who seemed slightly overwhelmed and look very relieved to hear Hermione was a muggleborn as well.   
  
After chatting for a bit, she left them to greet their other guests, and she made her way to drinks table. About halfway across the lawn, she stopped dead when he caught sight of Sirius strutting toward her. He was in full playboy mode, her Sirius nowhere in sight, as evidenced by the cocky smirk he was flashing around. And on his arm, smiling like a benevolent goddess blessing lesser beings with her presence, was Anna.  
  
 _Anna!_ Her coworker who she had introduced Sirius too! Who he had called a hussy and told Hermione she was worth ten of! The woman he knew made her feel bad about herself! This was the woman he was dating?!  
  
Hermione mentally cursed herself for the tears that suddenly stung the backs of her eyes. She quickly looked around for a place to hide, but it was an outdoor party in the middle of a field. There was nowhere to run. All too quickly, they had reached her. She tried to blink away any evidence of the tears in her eyes and attempted to smile, though she was sure it came off as more of a grimace.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Anna said, smiling at her.   
  
"Hello! I, umm... I--I didn't realize you two had met up again." Hermione said lamely, cursing herself again for her awkward stuttering.  
  
Sirius' smirk was still firmly in place as he looked at Anna, "Yes, we ran into each out a couple weeks back. We've been spending some time… getting to know each other." He winked at her, and she giggled prettily.  
  
Hermione cringed at the obvious innuendo, but the couple were too wrapped up looking at each other to notice, "Oh! Well..." She trailed off, feeling more foolish by the second.   
  
"Where's your man?" Anna ask, looking around like she expect John to pop up any second, "Sirius said you've been seeing someone."  
  
"He's not coming." Hermione answered. By the look on Anna's face, it was clear she didn't believe there _was_ a someone. As if Hermione would make him up!  
  
Hermione was grateful when someone called out to Sirius, and they excused themselves to go mingle. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and finished making her way to the drinks table. Then, she turned and watched Sirius make his rounds, Anna clinging to his arm, chestnut hair falling artfully down her back, grey dress clinging to her curves in all the places, and high heels accentuating her toned calves.  
  
She glanced down at her pale yellow sundress and flat sandals, and tried to smooth down the frizzy curls that had escaped her braided hair.  
  
She had never felt more inadequate as she did in that moment, standing alone, watching _that_ woman cling to Sirius' arm. The worst part of it all was they made a beautiful couple. Heads turned as they walked by. No one had even glanced her way.   
  
Tears burned in her eyes again, but she angrily wiped them away. She was so angry with Sirius for doing this. He could have had any witch in the world, but he had to pick this one? When he knew how Hermione felt about her? Was this payback for not taking his advice on John?  
  
She shook herself, then made her way over to where she saw Harry and Ginny standing. She refused to let Sirius ruin her day. She was determined to have a good time celebrating the engagement of one of her oldest friends.


	11. The Revelation

As Hermione prepped for dinner with John on Wednesday, she felt like she had to tell Sirius to invite Anna. She wanted to avoid the whole thing, but she had invited Tonks and Emily, and she didn't want to be petty. She could be the bigger person and extend friendship to Anna. Couldn't she?   
  
She was dreading the whole evening and regretted even setting it up, but it was too late to cancel. She had debated about ordering in or cooking, but in the end decided to cook. John loved Italian food, so she picked a recipe she thought he would enjoy. It was rather more complicated than she was used to, and she fumbled the dish a bit. She thought she saved it though, and in the end, it tasted alright, though it looked a bit sketchy.   
  
About 10 minutes before everyone was set to arrive, she heard the tapping of an owl at the kitchen window. She let the brown barn owl in and took the note from its leg, then it took off without waiting for a reply or a treat.  
  
She recognized John's handwriting and her stomach dropped. She tore open the missive and read his quick excuse. There was an emergency at St. Mungo's he needed to stay for. They'd have to reschedule.   
  
She shook her head and sighed. She was so frazzled about the whole situation, and she suddenly just knew that Anna would take the opportunity to insinuate that John didn't exist. She had made overtures of the sort at work on Monday, though she hadn't come right out and said it directly.  
  
Just a few minutes later, Tonks and Remus came in, followed closely by Ron and Emily. They all made sounds of disappointment when Hermione told them what had happened. Then Anna entered just ahead of Sirius. They both glanced around the room, obviously looking for John.   
  
"Where is he?" Anna asked, voice innocently curious.   
  
"He's not coming. There was an emergency at the hospital he had to stay for," Hermione said, waving the note around in the air.  
  
"Hmm..." Anna said critically. "It's almost enough to make me believe he doesn't exist." Her tone was light and her laughter tinkling to soften the accusation in her words.  
  
Hermione flushed, embarrassed, even though she had expected Anna’s reaction. She looked to Sirius, silently asking him to come to her defense. But he just looked back at her impassively.  
  
Then, thankfully, Tonks jumped in, "Of course he exists! Sirius has met him, haven't you?"  
  
Sirius nodded slowly, "Yeah, I've met him. He's a real peach." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"So, is dinner ready?" Ron said too loudly into the silence that fell after Sirius' words.   
  
Hermione, grateful to Ron for the distraction, clapped her hands together, "Yes, dinner's all ready. Everyone sit down!"  
  
She brought the food to the table once everyone was seated. Hermione had hoped everyone wouldn't be too put off by the appearance of the food, and thankfully everyone started to dig in. Everyone except Anna, of course.  
  
"This looks quite... interesting," she said, peering into the serving dish, slight grimace on her face. "Is that pasta?"  
  
"Oh! Yes," Hermione answered, even though it was quite obvious it was pasta.   
  
"I don't eat pasta," Anna said primly.  
  
Hermione thought she heard Emily whisper something to Ron, to which he guffawed loudly then tried to turn it into an awkward cough.  
  
"Well, I, uh... I have a side salad if you'd rather?" Hermione said, offering her the salad bowl.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Anna said, taking the bowl.   
  
After a few minutes lull in the conversation where nothing could be heard but the clinking of forks, Ron said, "This is really good, 'Mione. Doesn't look for much though, does it?"  
  
Tonks started chuckling at the remark, and Hermione couldn't help but join in. "No, I'll admit to having some trouble with the recipe. But looks aren't everything, are they?"   
  
Hermione chanced a look at Sirius to see his reaction to her comment. He was staring at her intently, seemingly ignoring his date beside him, trying to whisper something into his ear.   
  
The rest of dinner went without incident. After, Tonks and Emily helped her clean up, while everyone else went to the drawing room. Once they were all safely out of earshot, Tonks exclaimed, "What a hag that one is!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but agree. Emily snickered and chimed in, "I don't know Sirius as well as you two do, but what on earth does he see in her?"  
  
"Aside from the obvious?" Hermione spit out bitterly. Tonks and Emily exchanged looks, eyebrows raised.  
  
Emily continued, "Yes, well, looks aside, she is quite the diva, isn't she? With her side salad for dinner and not volunteering to help clean up. And what was that comment about John?"   
  
"It's not the first time she's implied I made him up," Hermione said.   
  
"Why doesn't Sirius stand up for you?" Tonks questioned. "You're one of his closest friends! And he just lets her treat you like a bug she wants to squash!"  
  
Hermione shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. He--I actually introduced them. He knows..." She trailed off, fighting back the sudden lump in her throat. "He knows that she makes me feel... foolish. But he chose to date her anyway. I guess he doesn't really care how she treats me."  
  
"He must care!" Emily said vehemently. Tonks nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, he's doing a rubbish job of showing it!" Hermione said. Then she shook herself, deciding not to let what was going on with Sirius bother her anymore tonight. "Let's go join the others," she said, hoping to move on.

* * *

If she had thought her relationship with Sirius had been strained after she had refused to break-up with John, that was nothing compared to how horrible it was after he brought Anna into their midst.  
  
He had apparently decided now that everyone knew they were together, she could come around whenever she felt like it. It seemed like every time Hermione turned around, there she was, looking beautiful and smiling condescendingly at her.  
  
Hermione had taken to avoiding the common areas of the house whenever possible for fear of running into her. And she had barely spoken more than two words to Sirius in weeks. Out of everything, that bothered her the most. She could feel herself losing him, and she hated it.  
  
And to make matters worse, though John had apologized profusely and promised to make it up to her, there had been no real attempt on his part to reschedule a dinner with her friends. So, she couldn't even rub it in Anna's face that John was very real. She felt like being able to do so would make matters a little bit easier to bear.  
  
To top it all off, Hermione was starting to feel very nervous about the approaching deadline. She had less than three months to get married, and with each passing day, she become more and more convinced that John was not the sort of man that she wanted to marry. Though he hadn't displayed himself as the womanizer Sirius had made him out to be, he could be cold, and his obvious disinterest in anyone important to Hermione turned her off him.   
  
Perhaps he was just looking for someone to marry on paper? Someone to meet the Ministry's requirement, but to not actually have a relationship with? While Hermione couldn't blame him for that, that was not how he had advertised himself at the beginning, and if she had known that's what he had wanted, she wouldn't have wasted time with him.  
  
But she didn't break things off. He was really her only prospect, even more so now that Sirius was with Anna. Even if she had to have just a marriage on paper with him, it would be better than being married to a Ministry appointed stranger. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Ron and Emily set a date for their wedding a month before the deadline. They had decided to go ahead and have a joint reception with Fred and his fiancée, Madeline, to save Molly the hassle of hosting two parties, since everyone agreed the Burrow was the perfect place for a summer wedding celebration. The two couples would keep their ceremonies at different times though, Fred's the week before, and Ron's the day of the reception.   
  
Hermione had been gratified when Emily had asked her to be a bridesmaid. She hadn't been expecting it since she hadn't known her for very long, but Emily had said she wouldn't want it any other way. Ron was having Harry as best man, and the rest of his brother's as groomsman.  
  
Ron and Emily had found a flat not too far from Grimmauld, which Hermione was happy about. Ron would be moving there before the wedding to get everything settled, and Emily would move in after.  
  
No matter how upsetting her own situation was, she was beyond thrilled for her friend. He was truly happy, and even though she was dreading him moving out and on with his life, she wasn't so selfish as to not wish him the best in his new adventure. She knew she was not losing him.  
  
She also expected an announcement to come any day from Remus and Tonks. The two were nearly inseparable now, though to her knowledge they had never spent the night together. She felt like Remus may be slightly old fashioned when it came to that, so she wasn't really all that surprised.   
  
Then, there was Sirius. He was always either out with Anna or she was at the house. But there didn't really seem to be any real connection between them. In fact, Sirius always seemed to be a bit annoyed by her simpering, false friendliness, though he never said so. But perhaps he decided to compromise what may actually make him happy for just meeting the deadline like she was doing with John?  
  
Whatever was going on, they had certainly drifted apart. She was no longer comfortable spending time alone with him, and she was still more than a little angry with him for dating Anna in the first place. But she hadn't said anything to him about it. She didn't want him to think she was jealous, even if she was. Just a little bit.  
  
Late one Friday night, she chanced a trip down to the kitchen for a snack. She hoped it was late enough that she wouldn't run into anyone, and her luck held on the way there. But as she padded back up the stairs, she heard voices coming from the drawing room. The door was opened just a crack, and though she couldn't see them, she could clearly hear Anna's musical voice coming from within, "Are you sure this John is real? It's awfully suspicious that he hasn't shown up here since that dinner nightmare last month."  
  
Hermione knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself, knowing they were talking about her. After nearly a month of no real contact with Sirius, she was suddenly desperate to find out if he would stand up for her in private when he didn't do so in front of others.  
  
"He's real," Sirius said, voice low and sounding more than a little annoyed, "I've told you already. I've met him."  
  
"Well, maybe he was real at the start, but perhaps he's broken things off with her since then. She isn't exactly a prize catch, is she?"  
  
Sirius growled, low in his throat, sounding far more like Padfoot than she had heard out of him in quite some time. Hermione knew it was a warning, that he was on the verge of truly losing his temper with Anna, but she didn't heed it and kept on talking.

"I mean, honestly, she could at least try! She doesn't even wear make-up! If she truly wanted to catch a man, she should put in some more effort. And she's just so _dull_!"  
  
"Enough!" Sirius barked loudly, making Hermione jump. She could tell by the squeak Anna let out, that she had been startled as well.  
  
"Honestly, Sirius!" Anna said, though her voice was slightly strained and much meeker, "There's no need to shout at me!"  
  
"Hermione is one of my best friends. You're a fool if you think I would let you rip her apart and not say anything!" He spat. "Why do you care so much about John anyway?"  
  
"Because she has her sights on you!" Anna said, somewhat shrilly, "While I don't expect a man like you would go for a woman like her, it's been clear to me from the start that she wants you. And I don't like competition."  
  
Sirius laughed bitterly, "She doesn't want me. And even if she did, you just made it very clear what you thought about her chances of catching a man. Why would you be worried?"  
  
Anna just huffed, then said, "How do you know she doesn't want you? I expect any witch in Britain would be thrilled to catch you."  
  
There was silence for a time, then Sirius said quietly, voice hoarse and full of emotion, "Because she could have had me. I wanted to marry her, but she didn't want me."  
  
Hermione quickly scampered up the stairs to her room, not staying to hear Anna's reply. She closed the bedroom door and found her bed before the tears came.  
  
She had been such a fool. The raw emotion in Sirius' voice in that moment, the pain and the emptiness, cut at her. She hadn't realized. She had thought he only wanted her as an easy out. A way to comply with the law without doing any legwork to find a wife.  
  
But she knew now she had been wrong. He had wanted to marry her. Truly wanted to. Not to avoid marrying someone else. To be with her. He had chosen her, and she had refused him. Time and again. She had driven him to Anna.   
  
She had told Remus months ago that if not marrying Sirius was a mistake, she would have to just deal with the fallout. She guessed that's what she was doing now. Because she now knew that refusing him had been a mistake. And it was too late.


	12. The Engagement

The week following her revelation, she actively avoided Sirius, even going so far as to work late to avoid dinner.   
  
She unfortunately couldn't avoid Anna at work, but thankfully they were usually in different areas of the office or lab, and apart from the occasional run in, they didn't have much contact.   
  
One evening, on her way out the door to meet John, she bumped into Sirius, quite literary, in the hall outside the library. She had been practically running toward the stairs, as she was late, and he had just come through the door into the hallway. She bounced off him, and he caught her before she tumbled to the floor by wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
It had been over a month since they had been this close to one another. And with everything that had happened, Hermione was completely uncomfortable with the position she found herself in. She quickly pushed both her hands against his chest until he dropped his arms to his sides.  
  
She tried to ignore the flash of hurt that crossed his face, and she apologized shortly before rushing to the stairs. 

* * *

The night did not go as well as Hermione could have hoped for. Her date started out well enough, but then John dropped a bomb, one that Hermione was completely blown away by.

"So, I've gotten engaged," he said, matter-of-factly, as if he was confirming something quite mundane with her.  
  
She goggled at him dumbly for a full minute before exclaiming, "Excuse me?!"  
  
"Well, I think it has become fairly obvious to both of us that we're not an ideal match. So, I thought it was time to break things off, especially since I'm engaged now."  
  
"Who are you engaged to?!" Hermione practically shrieked, ignoring the annoyed looks of the other diners.  
  
"To one of the other women I've been seeing, of course. Who else?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, as if doing so would clear the matter up. "You're telling me, that not only have you been dating other women, _multiple_ women, whilst dating me, but now you're _engaged_ to one of them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying," John said hesitantly, obviously sensing danger. "I told you when we first starting seeing each other that I like to keep things casual. So, I've been seeing two other women. And one of them was a much better match for me."  
  
"That was months ago! I didn't think we were still keeping things casual! How could you string me along like this!" She exploded.  
  
"I wasn't stringing you along! I thought we might really be able to make a go of it. And I told you what kind of man I was. You can't be surprised. Aren't you doing the same thing with Sirius?"  
  
That really threw her for a loop. Her mouth fell open in shock. "I most certainly am not! Why would you think that?! You're the only man I've been seeing!"  
  
His eyes widened, then he looked a bit sheepish. "Oops, my mistake. I'm really sorry, Hermione. I would have told you, but truly thought that you knew, and were seeking options elsewhere."  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?! The deadline is two months away!" Hermione's head was spinning.  
  
John just shrugged in a 'not my problem' kind of way. Hermione stumbled up from the table. She very nearly slapped him but decided she had made enough of a spectacle of herself for one night, and just stomped away.

* * *

The tears had already started by the time she reached home. She slammed the front door behind her, leaning back against it, tears coursing her cheeks, eyes closed. When she opened them, Sirius stood at the end of the hall, obviously having been drawn out by the door slamming shut.  
  
His face was full of concern, but before he could say anything, her anger at the whole situation boiled over, and he was on the receiving end of the explosion.  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy!" She shouted, throat tight and eyes burning. "You were right! John is engaged to one of the _other_ women he's been seeing! And I've been kicked to the curb!" She let out a choked sob before running up the stairs. She heard Sirius call after her, but she didn't listen. Once to her room, she slammed and locked the door.  
  
He had knocked on her door several times over the next couple hours, but she had rebuffed him. But then she must have fallen asleep because when she awoke, eyes swollen, cheeks tight with dried tears he was sitting on her bed next to her, running his fingers through her snarled hair.  
  
"I told you to leave me be," she said thickly, but she didn't ask him to stop.  
  
He nodded, "I know, but I unlocked the door to check on you when you didn't respond to my knock. I took the opportunity of you being asleep to comfort you when you couldn't stop me."  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his deft fingers working their way through her curls. Then she scrubbed at her cheeks and groaned, feeling fuzzy in the head.  
  
"What happened?" He asked softly, stopping his ministrations.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him, now completely embarrassed by her treatment of him this evening, "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said, feeling the need to clear the air.  
  
He just waved away her apology, "I deserved to be yelled at. Don't think I don't know what an arse I've been to you lately. Tell me what happened with John."  
  
So she did, leaving nothing out, even the embarrassing bits. She had started sniffling again, but not all out crying like earlier.

"I don't even know why I'm crying! It's not like I was in love with the man. I barely even liked him by the end. But I guess I was holding on because of the deadline." When she finished, her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
He had started his fingers in her hair again, and she was becoming drowsy, "I'm sorry, Sirius."  
  
"I told you, you don't need to apologize," she heard him say, but her eyes had drifted closed, and he sounded very far away.  
  
"Not for shouting, for refusing to marry you. I should have said yes. I wish I had said yes. But now it's too late."  
  
If he replied, she didn't hear it, she had fallen fast asleep. When she woke next it was morning, and she was alone. She remembered everything that had happened the night before except her sleep addled confession. 

* * *

When Hermione reached the kitchen for breakfast, Sirius was sitting at the table alone, cup of coffee in hand, still in pj pants and a white t-shirt. He smiled at her and got up to get her a cup of coffee.   
  
She felt a little uncomfortable with him still, not only for the distance between them recently, but for her behavior the night before. But he handed her the cup and gestured for her to join him.   
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked softly as she sipped the hot liquid.   
  
She shrugged, "Angry, annoyed, embarrassed."  
  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione."  
  
Even if that were true, she couldn’t help the way she felt. "What am I going to do?" She mused, mostly to herself.  
  
He didn't respond at first, but he stood up and walked over behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them. Then he leaned down, putting his lips to her ear. Her breath caught at the contact, and at the tickling sensation that she felt when he said softly, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."  
  
Then he straightened, making his way toward the door, "I have to get ready for work. I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
She nodded mutely, watching him disappear.

* * *

Anna wasn't at work, which Hermione was grateful for. She didn't feel like dealing with her on top of everything else going on.   
  
Her day was dull and passed by slowly. She started to feel nervous near leaving time and wondered at the feeling. She hoped she would be able to get past all the awkwardness with Sirius and get back to normal.  
  
When she got home, Remus was cooking dinner in the kitchen while Sirius set the table. Ron was working late, she knew, so it would just be the three of them. Unless Anna showed up.  
  
She offered to help, but both men declined, so she went to change her clothes. When she got back, dinner was ready, and they were waiting for her at the table.  
  
She sat down, and they began, no one said anything for a time. Then Remus ventured, "I heard about John. I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
She shot Sirius a look. He had apparently wasted no time in telling her pathetic tale. Then she shrugged, "I'm well rid of him, I suppose, but it's not exactly fun to go through, no matter the circumstances."  
  
Remus didn't press the topic, but turned to Sirius to ask, "And how are things with Anna?"  
  
"We broke up," he stated, and Hermione dropped her fork.  
  
"Since when?!" She asked, shocked at the news.  
  
"Recently," he said nonchalantly, not pausing in his eating, as if it didn't matter at all.  
  
"But... why?" She asked.  
  
He shot her an amused look, "I should hope you know the answer to that question."  
  
Her stomach fluttered at the possible implications to that statement, but he didn't elaborate. She glanced at Remus, who looked bemused and just shrugged.  
  
Sirius changed the subject, leaving Hermione to wonder what was going on. And why. 


	13. The Understanding

Anna gave Hermione the cold shoulder the rest of the week at work and seemed to be avoiding her at all cost. Which was fine with Hermione. It saved her the trouble of avoiding Anna.

When the weekend rolled around, she was at something of a loss with what to do. She had spent at least one weekend evening for the last few months on a date with John. And with the deadline looming, less than two months away now, Hermione's stress level was climbing.

But she decided to stay in and relax, for once. Which she hoped would allow for plenty of opportunities to have some time with Sirius to finally clear the air between them.

The opportunity came in the late afternoon on Saturday as she sat in the library. She had gone there to catch up on some reading but had ended up staring into space, book unopened on her lap.

She was startled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She looked up to see Sirius leaning against the jamb. "I thought we should talk," he said, and Hermione nodded. He pushed off and joined her, sitting in the armchair across from the one she was currently occupying.

She felt flustered all of a sudden and put the book down on the side table rather more forcefully than she intended. She flushed at Sirius' raised eyebrows, but he didn't comment.

"I'm sorry about Anna," Sirius began.

Hermione studied him, but his face was impassive, though his tone was contrite. "Why did you date her?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "I was angry about John. I know I promised I wouldn't be, but I couldn't get over it. I was angry with you for disregarding my advice and for falling for his charms. Angry with John for going after you and for what I knew he'd do to you. Angry with myself for breaking my promise.

So when I went out to try to find someone, I met up with Anna. She made it clear she was interested, and I thought I would exact some... revenge, I guess. Start seeing someone you didn't like since you were seeing someone I didn't like."

He stopped, then shook his head ruefully, "It was petty and childish. And I really couldn't stand her, so I was probably the one that suffered the most."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at that. Then, she asked, "What made you break up with her?"

He looked away then, looking out the window to watch the rain patter outside. He didn't speak for a long moment. He sighed finally, then began again, "The night you came home after things ended with John, I just realized how stupid I was being. I think it was seeing you so upset and locking yourself away from me when you would not have hesitated to turn to me for comfort in the past. All I had done by being with her is make myself miserable and drive you away from me. I knew I had to fix it. So, when you fell asleep, I went to her place and broke things off."

"I'll bet she was very easy going about the whole thing," Hermione said, thinking about Anna missing work the next day.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, she took it like a champ. Started screeching like a banshee and throwing things at me. But she'll get over it. Has a couple other wizards waiting in the wings in case I didn't work out."

Hermione wasn't surprised by the news. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about John. I was stupid."

"You weren't stupid. Just young and ... inexperienced. You wanted to see the best in him, and you haven't learned the life lessons necessary to see past his charm."

Hermione blushed, suddenly embarrassed and feeling every inch of the twenty-year age gap between them. But of course, she had known him for many years and had lived in his house all of her adult life. He was well aware of all of her romantic entanglements (or lack thereof).

"I'm not completely innocent, you know," she said, feeling like it was important he understand that about her.

He smirked, "No, I don't expect that you are. In any case, I'm no longer angry about John. I shouldn’t have pushed you, I just didn't want to see you hurt. But I guess that was something you had to work through on your own, though I am sorry you suffered for it."

She shrugged, "I was more angry and embarrassed than hurt. But I'm just... aren't you worried? About the deadline?"

He watched her for a long moment before responding, "We made a promise to each other four months ago. Do you intend on following through with that promise?"

This was it. He was offering himself to her again. She had a feeling this would be the last time he did so. If she rejected him now, he would find someone else to marry. But she knew now he wanted her. Did she want him too?

She hesitated. This would change everything. Could she really do this with him? Everything was already so complicated, and they both had already screwed up so spectacularly.

Her hesitation only lasted a moment before she said, "Yes, I'll follow through on my promise."

His eyes lit up and he smiled, true happiness shining on his face. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Uhh, I disagree. There's plenty to worry about!"

He let out one of his barking laughs that never failed to make her jump. "Well, I'm not worried. Does that make you feel any better?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No, not at all. I guess I'll have to worry for the both of us. One of us should!"

He smiled as he stood up, walking over to her and placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll leave you to it then."

"That's it?! That's all you're going to say?! What do we do now?" She cried, annoyed at his total nonchalance. They had just gotten engaged! More or less. Hadn't they?

He smirked down and her and winked, "I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

"Sirius!" But he didn't respond as he walked out the door. She huffed. What in Merlin's name had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The next day was spent helping Ron move into his new flat. She, Sirius, and Remus helped Ron pack and shrink the contents of his room while Harry and Ginny were with Emily at the new flat cleaning and getting things ready.

Sirius had been acting totally normal since the previous afternoon. Like nothing had happened or changed between them. If it hadn't been for the knowing look and pleased smile she had gotten from Remus that morning, she could almost believe she had imagined it all. But if Sirius had told Remus, perhaps he wasn't as unaffected as he appeared.

Ron and Emily's new flat was no more than a 15-minute walk from Grimmauld Place, which Hermione was happy about. It was small, just a one bedroom with a kitchen, living room and small bathroom. Ron explained that with Emily only working part-time while she went to school, they couldn't afford anything larger, not since they were going to be saving as much as possible to hopefully be able to afford a house in the not too distant future.

She watched as Ron and Emily moved effortlessly around each other, their happiness obvious, though they had a bit of a scuffle over the positioning of what little furniture they had. Harry and Ginny were also every bit the happy couple, and Hermione wondered if she would ever have that type of relationship with Sirius.

When dinnertime rolled around, they ordered pizza from a local restaurant, and they all sat on the floor of the living room eating off paper plates.

Hermione couldn't help get a little emotional about Ron moving out. She knew as soon as the law had been announced that everything was bound to change, but actually having it happen was a tough thing for her to deal with.

When she had gotten a little misty over pizza, Ron laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulders, and saying, "I'm not moving across the world, Hermione! No need to get teary!"

"Oh, I know!" she said, laughing through her tear-filled eyes. "It's just... everything is changing so much! I won't see you every day anymore. I cried when Harry moved out last year too. And I will when Remus moves out in the not too distant future as well."

"Pretty soon it will be your turn to move out, Hermione! You'll cry then too, I reckon," Ron responded, grinning at her.

"Oh! Uhh..." Hermione said, shooting a look at Sirius. Was now the right time to tell everyone she would in fact not be moving out of Grimmauld Place? She thought things with Sirius were settled, but he hadn't actually proposed to her. Maybe they weren't really engaged?

"Hermione won't be moving out, actually," Sirius said, eyes on her, smirk forming on his lips. "She's agreed to marry me. Finally."

Hermione chuckled nervously, then glanced around. Everyone save Remus stared at them, clearly shocked by the news.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you didn't want to marry any of us?!"

"Yes, well, I didn't before. But things have... changed." Hermione shrugged one shoulder. This certainly wasn't the jubilant congratulation the other couples in the room had received upon the announcement of their engagement. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little letdown. It may not be perfect, but this was going to be her wedding!

But then Emily let out an excited squeal, yelling "Congratulations!" And everyone seemed to snap out of it. There were smiles and hugs all around.

Harry seemed nonplussed by the idea of Hermione marrying his godfather ("Will that make you my godmother?"). Ginny was far more interested in the fact that she had landed herself Britain's most eligible wizard ("Imagine the headlines! _Witch Weekly_ will go nuts!"). Remus just hugged her, whispering "I'm so happy for you both."

She was happy that she had the approval of her friends, the most important people in her life. And when Sirius put his arm around her waist, pulling her tight to his side as they talked about possible wedding plans, she couldn't help the butterflies that took up residence in her stomach.


	14. The Date

The next few days seemed to settle into a more regular routine. She spent the usual amount of time with Sirius in the evenings, but he hadn't brought up their engagement again, so she wondered what he was thinking in terms of a wedding.

They had discussed all sorts of possibilities in the group setting with their friends, from eloping, to a lavish ceremony and celebration. If Hermione had to choose, she would split the difference. Small ceremony with a more casual reception. Nothing flashy or too elegant. Down to earth and warm.   
  
But Sirius had not made any indication of which type if wedding he would prefer, and he seemed determined to ignore the subject. Hermione had been in the verge of bringing it up halfway through the week when he asked her out.  
  
"So, I though perhaps we could go out this weekend. You know, on a date?" He asked over breakfast on Wednesday.  
  
She stared at him, opened mouthed, for a long moment, trying to comprehend his meaning. "On a date? But we're already engaged!"  
  
"So? Going on dates is what couples do. We're engaged now. That makes us a couple."  
  
"Couples go on dates to get to know each other. We already know everything there is to know!" Hermione said. He was looking annoyed, and she paused, suddenly wondering why she was so set against the idea. They were engaged now. They should spend time together as a couple.   
  
"Just forget it," Sirius mumbled, making to stand up.  
  
"No!" She cried, hand shooting out to grab his arm. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I was arguing. I think going on a date is a good idea. We should... get to know each other. In a different way than we're used to."  
  
"Do you want that? To be a real couple?" He asked, and Hermione was shocked to see him blush.   
  
"I--I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I wish we didn't have this blasted deadline to pressure us. I'll be honest and say that I've never thought of you that way in the past. But I think you already know that?"   
  
He nodded, and she sighed, then continued, "But I don't want some impersonal marriage where we just continue on as we have been. As roommates. That's... that isn't quite right for us anymore."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement. "But at the same time, if it hadn't been for this law, we likely never would have ended up together."  
  
"Well, no, I don't think we would have. Do you?"  
  
He looked thoughtful. "No, probably not. But once the idea of us together got into my head, I couldn't get it out. So, I'm ready to give this everything I've got. If that's what you want."  
  
Hermione's stomach erupted into butterflies again, quite against her own wishes. What was going on with her? This was Sirius. He had never given her butterflies before and now he had done it twice in one week.  
  
He was looking at her expectantly, so she just nodded. She thought she was ready for this, if the butterflies were any indication.  
  
"So, a date this Saturday?" he smiled, evidently pleased by her acquiescence. She nodded again. "Dress muggle appropriate."  
  
He was gone in a flash, leaving Hermione to sort through her confused feelings alone.

* * *

Hermione hadn't come to any conclusions about her feelings about Sirius when Saturday evening rolled around. She dressed in a blue sun dress and sandals, leaving her hair down and wild.   
  
She went downstairs to meet Sirius in the foyer. He was already waiting by the door, wearing dark jeans, boots, and a navy button up, with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was down, and when he looked up at her and smiled, the butterflies took up residence again.   
  
She had always known, objectively, that Sirius was a very attractive man. She wasn't blind. But, to have him turn his whole attention on her, knowing he was taking her ( _her!_ ) on a date, turned everything on its head.  
  
And she was no longer looking at him from an objective point of view. She was still her Sirius, he always would be, but he was also so much more now. Her date. Her fiancé. Her _man_. He was gorgeous, and he was _hers_. She would be the envy of every witch in Britain.   
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he offered his arm and escorted to the apparation point. Once they had reached their destination, Hermione let go of his arm quickly, smoothing her skirt unnecessarily. Now that she was here with him, her nerves were getting the better of her.  
  
He looked at her impassively, but his eyes were clearly amused by her sudden bout of fidgeting. She blushed and looked away.  
  
He gestured for them to start walking, so they left the alleyway they had apparated to and he guided them to a restaurant a few blocks away. It was a tiny cafe, and everyone seemed to know Sirius, which surprised her. Everyone was eyeing her, obviously interested in the woman Sirius had brought with him. They seemed surprised to see her. She was pleased to know he hadn't brought her to a place he frequented with other woman.  
  
"How do all these people know you?" She asked after they sat down.  
  
"My garage is only down the road, so I frequent this place at lunchtime. I thought... Well, it's my favorite restaurant, so I thought you may like it too." He shrugged.  
  
She smiled. That was actually quite sweet. They ordered and sat talking until their dinner came. When she tried the food on her plate, she was blown away.  
  
"This tastes amazing!" She exclaimed, quickly taking a second bite.   
  
Sirius chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. I tried this place on a lark a couple years back. Though there's nothing fancy on the menu, I've never been disappointed with my order."  
  
Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her dinner and had tasted Sirius' food as well when he offered. "That's amazing too! I'll order that next time." She smiled at Sirius' pleased expression.  
  
After dinner, they apparated to the Queen’s Walk area of downtown. This was not a part of London she often frequented, and it was nice to just take a meandering walk. It was a beautiful night, warm and breezy, and Thames was a nice backdrop to their walk.  
  
When Sirius' hand brushed against hers, she knew it was an invitation. She appreciated that he was going to apparently let her set the pace for the advancement of their relationship. She slid her hand into his and took hold of his arm with her other hand as they walked.  
  
She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't look his way, just continue to walk. They stopped to lean against the railing, looking out at the water. The sun was almost set, and the colors were beautiful.  
  
"Look, I know we're doing this all backwards." Sirius began, voice sounding rough. "Getting engaged before going on our first date and all. But I want to make sure this is special for you. That you're happy."  
  
She turned to him and studied his face. He was clearly quite nervous, though she couldn't understand why. "I am happy Sirius. Not about the circumstances maybe, not about the deadline. But... I'm happy with my choice. I'm happy to be marrying you."  
  
He let out a whoosh of air, "Good. That's good. But I know my proposal, if you could even call it that, wasn't particularly romantic. I'm sorry for that."  
  
She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "No, not romantic! And not exactly a proposal either. But I know this isn't some fairy tale romance, Sirius."  
  
He grinned at her, "Maybe not. But that doesn't mean we can't have our happily ever after."  
  
It was then she noticed the small box in his hand, and before she could react, he was on his knee in front of her, box open, eyes sparkling with warmth and mirth, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
He winked at her, and she laughed at his over the top performance before responding, "Yes, Sirius Orion Black, I would love to become your wife."  
  
His grin widened and he scrambled up, pulling the ring from the box and sliding it on her outstretched finger. Then he looked down at her, eyes intense, and she thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. Her stomach swooped as he started to lean forward, but he didn't aim for her lips, instead placed a long, lingering kiss on her forehead.  
  
She tried to hide the disappointment on her face when he pulled back, but in a way, she was grateful. Engaged or not, she didn't think she was quite ready to take their relationship to that level yet.  
  
He slipped his arm around her waist as they started to make their way back down the walk, and she leaned into him, looking down at her new engagement ring. It was a gold band made out of intricate knot work. Goblin wrought she would guess. The center was a large round opal, with small diamonds surrounding the stone. It was beautiful, and quite large. She had no doubt that it was a family heirloom and was probably worth more than her annual salary.   
  
"Is this a Black ring?" She questioned.  
  
Sirius laughed, "Yes, but not from my immediate family if you're worried about it. It was from a great-great aunt or something. I didn't want to give you anything my mother had gotten her grubby hands on. I found it buried in the back of the Black family vault at Gringotts. And I had Remus check it over thoroughly for jinxes too. Can't be too careful with my family."  
  
Hermione was touched that he obviously spent some time searching for a ring for her at the vault. Though she had never seen it, she had heard tell that the Black family vault was one of the largest in Gringotts. He must have been there for quite a while.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius. For doing this. For trying to make it special. I--It really means a lot to me." She was embarrassed to hear her voice crack with emotion.   
  
"I was happy to do it. So, we should probably start planning our wedding? Now that you've got a ring on your finger."  
  
She laughed and nodded, embarrassment washed away. "Yes, let's start planning our future."


	15. The Special Edition

Arriving at work on Monday morning, Hermione was expecting someone to notice the rather large ring on her finger at some point during the day. She hadn't told anyone there of her engagement yet, mostly to avoid any sort of confrontation with Anna.   
  
She didn't have to wait long. She was sorting some files at her desk, when her co-worker, Olivia, happened by. One of the biggest gossips in all the Ministry, Olivia, a 50-something witch who lived for intrigue and never missed anything, stopped directly in front of her. Hermione glanced up to see her staring, open mouthed, at her finger.  
  
"You're engaged?!" she exclaimed loudly, words reverberating throughout the small Department. Heads turned from every corner.  
  
"Umm, yes, I'm engaged now." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, congratulations! Who's the lucky guy? That John fellow who stopped in a few times?"  
  
"No, we, uhh, we broke up. I'm engaged to someone else," Hermione could see Anna hovering out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Don't hold out on me! Tell me who!" Olivia pushed, eyes alight with interest.  
  
Knowing she wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret, Hermione said quietly, "I'm engaged to Sirius Black."  
  
Olivia's eyes widened at the same time she heard Anna screech, "WHAT?!"  
  
Anna appeared next to Olivia, mouth in a hard line, eyes furious. Olivia glanced at her, then smiled slyly and turned back to Hermione, "Sirius Black? You mean _the_ Sirius Black, of _Witch Weekly_ fame? Tall, dark, dangerous, and amazingly handsome Sirius Black?"  
  
"Umm, I suppose," Hermione said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"The same Sirius Black that Anna was in here not a month ago boasting she had snared for herself?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the older woman's obvious jab at the completely incredulous Anna, "Yes, I do believe he's one in the same."  
  
Anna started sputtering, seemingly incapable of coherent speech. She rallied though, and spat, "I knew it! I just knew it! You were after him from the start! You little slut!"  
  
Hermione just grinned broadly at the insult, amused to go get such a rise out of her, but Olivia looked highly affronted, "Now see here--"   
  
But Anna cut her off, "I can't believe he chose you when he could have had me!" Then she spun on her heel and stomped out of the office.  
  
Olivia let out a tinkling laugh as she watched her go, "Good for you Hermione! That one needed to be knocked down a peg or two. I'd better be off to the lab! I'll see you later!"   
  
Hermione said goodbye, knowing without a doubt that the entire Ministry would know about her engagement to Sirius in just about a nanosecond. She laughed to herself then, knowing that everyone would also hear about Sirius' rejection of Anna and her over the top reaction to the news.   
  
After all this time feeling second rate next to Anna, she had come out on top. Sirius had picked her, and it did make her feel just a little bit superior in that knowledge. That may be petty of her, but she didn't care.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Sirius and Remus were arguing over who had eaten the last Honeyduke's chocolate bar, while Hermione watched, safe in the knowledge that it had in fact been her who had taken the bar, and they had never suspected.  
  
Just when it appeared the two pajama clad men would come to blows, Ginny flounced into the kitchen. The men froze, Sirius' hand grasping Remus' t-shirt collar, Remus' hand grasped behind Sirius' neck. Ginny smirked and said wryly, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
They let go guiltily, both shaking their heads. Hermione just smiled into her cup of tea. The two men often scuffled like the schoolboys they once were with each other. Hermione also thought the dynamic between Remus' lupine counterpart Moony and Sirius' Animagus counterpart Padfoot vied for dominance even in human form, especially with the full moon only two days away. Though if she had to guess, Moony was alpha, but Sirius would never have admitted that out loud.  
  
"What brings you by, Ginny?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ginny shrugged, sliding into the seat next to Hermione," Just thought I'd pop in before heading off to practice."  
  
Hermione knew that Ginny, a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, would never just stop in for a chat, not unless she had something specific to say. She eyed the younger woman, who looked alarmingly mischievous, "What's going on?" Hermione asked, edge seeping into her voice.  
  
With that, Ginny broke into a grin, reaching into her robe pocket, "Well, I just had to stop by, since I know you don't subscribe." She slid a magazine over the table to Hermione, who gasped.  
  
"They made a special edition!" She cried, horrified. She was staring at a picture of herself next to a picture of Sirius in a special weekday edition of _Witch Weekly_ , apparently devoted entirely to their golden boy and his new fiancée.  
  
"Let me see that," Sirius said, snatching the magazine from Hermione's limp hands. "Bloody hell," he said darkly as Remus looked over his shoulder at the magazine.  
  
"I told you they would go nuts when they found out! But a special edition is more than I even thought they would do," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione ripped the magazine back from Sirius' hands to stare again, "Where in Merlin's name did they dig up that picture of me?!"  
  
Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione scowled at her. "It isn't the most flattering picture, is it?"  
  
"It most certainly is not." Hermione threw the magazine down on the table.  
  
"Sirius looks quite dashing in his photo though," Ginny added helpfully, and Sirius barked a laugh.  
  
"Ugh! You're no help at all!" Hermione shot at Ginny, annoyed at her friend's obvious enjoyment of the situation.  
  
Ginny laughed, but sobered when Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry! I know you’re not happy about it, but it is quite funny. I think so at least."  
  
"What does the article say?" Remus asked, reaching for the magazine.  
  
"Remus! Not you too!" Hermione cried  
  
"What? No harm in seeing what they wrote about you two, is there?" Remus asked innocently. He opened the article began reading.  
  
Hermione, not able to stand the tension, stood to take her dishes to the sink. Slamming them down with more force then she meant too, she jumped when she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned her head to see Sirius standing next to her, concern written on his face, "You ok?"  
  
She huffed then nodded, "Just annoyed. I knew that once my co-workers found out, it would be all over the Ministry, but I wasn't expecting to be splashed on the cover of the most popular magazine in the wizarding world."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've wanted them to stop writing about me for years. I wish you didn't have to get dragged into it too."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "It's not your fault. I guess I should have expected it. You're Sirius Black, the dream man of every witch in Britain. And I'm just... me."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione, seeing the look in his eye and not wanting to hear his response, spun around to walk back. The magazine was back on the table. She took Sirius' abandoned seat next to Remus and asked, "So, what does it say?"  
  
"Oh, well..." Remus trailed off, suddenly looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"It says that you must have used a love potion or spell to land him," Ginny said when Remus refused to continue.   
  
"You can't be serious! It doesn't really say that, does it?!" Hermione asked, incredulous. She reached for the magazine again, but Sirius walked up behind her and snatched it up before she had a chance to grab it.  
  
"It's trash, Hermione," he said when she made a noise of protest. "It doesn't matter what it says."  
  
"Of course it matters what it says! People believe what they read! I've experienced that firsthand." Hermione swallowed back the lump in her throat, feeling foolish.  
  
"People are idiots," Ginny said lightly. "This will all blow over. Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you, Hermione. I just thought you should see it before work today, because I'm willing to bet people will be talking about it. And I didn't want you to be blindsided."  
  
Hermione just nodded, then stood a little unsteady, "Yeah, I'd better go get ready."   
  
She rushed upstairs, ignoring Sirius' protests. Once there, she immediately got into the shower, knowing that Sirius would probably follow her up, and she wanted some time to sort through her thoughts.   
  
She really shouldn't be surprised at what the magazine insinuated. It was just putting into print her own insecurities. Why would anyone assume that someone like Sirius would want to marry her? She hadn't believed it herself, and it took months for her to come to terms with it.  
  
She didn't usually see herself in a negative light. She was fairly comfortable in her own skin, and though she didn't exactly radiated beauty, she knew she wasn't ugly. Just... average. Plain maybe.   
  
She had always thought looks were secondary anyway. She had always been prouder of her brains than her looks, though she tried not to let the lackluster start to her career bring her down.  
  
Going to work today would be tough she knew. Even if people didn't say anything outright to her, they would all be looking and whispering behind her back. And it would be humiliating.   
  
She took so long getting ready that the house was empty when she left the bathroom. Everyone must have already left for work. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Sirius hadn't stayed to see her before leaving, but she couldn't really blame him. She had hidden away from him when he had wanted to talk. 

* * *

Walking through the atrium of the Ministry had been just as bad as she thought it would be. Everyone milling around had stopped in their tracks to look at her. Then the whispering started. Her cheeks burned, and she practically ran to the lifts to get out of the spotlight.  
  
Once she reached her Department, things were quieter. No one even glanced her way except for Anna, who gave her a wide smirk, clearly pleased with the situation. But Hermione ignored her, barricading herself alone in the lab as soon as she could.  
  
She got wrapped up into her work and didn't notice it was already lunchtime. But when she heard a knock at the lab door, she glanced at the clock, realizing she had been there for hours. "Come in!"  
  
She was surprised to see Sirius standing there. He was dressed in a button up and waistcoat, with navy blue robes. Definitely not his usual weekday outfit, especially since she knew he must be coming from work.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?" She asked as he came into the lab and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I wanted to check on you. You were pretty upset this morning," he said, walking over to her.  
  
She leaned down to extinguish the flame under her test cauldron, and to hide the deep red of her cheeks. When she straightened, he was looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm fine," she said in what she hoped was a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hermione. Please tell me the truth."  
  
She shrugged, "I--I feel stupid for the way I reacted. And I'm embarrassed that people are going to think that about me."  
  
"Does what people think really bother you?" Sirius asked, leaning up against her worktable.  
  
"I guess not. Not really. But... I don't know. I just feel..." She trailed off, embarrassment deepening.  
  
"What?" He asked. His voice was soft and gentle, and she felt herself give into him, spilling everything she had been feeling since the law had been announced.  
  
"I just feel so... inadequate! I've never been particularly good with men, and when the law was announced, I thought I was going to be one of the ones that would have to be matched by the Ministry. And then you kept pushing me to marry you, but I thought that it was just because you didn't want to be bothered to find anyone else! That I would be easier to deal with. And then there was that whole fiasco with John, and you got together with Anna, who already made me feel foolish. And then we got engaged, and I was happy. But then this magazine comes out and it brought all of my insecurities into light. And it made me wonder why you'd want to marry me in the first place. And to wonder if maybe I was right at the start, that you only wanted to because it was easy! Because you could have anyone, why would you want me?! Obviously, no one else believes you possibly could!"  
  
She halted suddenly, out of breath from her tirade. Sirius just stared at her, and she felt her stomach drop. She started to turn away from him, but his hand shot out and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently to stand in front of him. She stared at his chest, and she heard him sigh, then she felt his finger under her chin as he raised her face so she was looking at him.  
  
His eyes were dark, filled with an emotion that Hermione could not identify. He just looked at her for a moment before he began to speak, "I do _not_ want to marry you because it would be easy. You can get that idea out of your head right now. In fact, I think marrying is probably one of the most complicated thing I've ever done in my life! Marrying some random witch just for show would have been a hell of a lot easier. But I didn’t want that. I wanted you. And all the mess that figuring this out entails."

He brushed away the tears that Hermione had not realized had leaked out of her eyes and continued, "And I am not at all concerned about what other people think about you or about us. I chose you because you are an amazing witch. You're funny, and caring, and bloody brilliant, and you don't hesitate to put me in my place when I need it. And you're beautiful. Whether you believe so or not!" He added rather forcefully when she huffed at the comment.  
  
"I want to marry you. And we both know I was the one to pursue you, so why should it matter what other people think happened? And you know me better than to think I'm the perfect, prize wizard that magazine always wants to make me out to be." He finished, tone annoyed.  
  
She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "No, definitely not perfect. You're just... my Sirius."  
  
His eyes lit up at that and she realized she had never said that aloud, even though she often referred to him that way in her head.  
  
"Then don't worry about it. Things will blow over and get better. People will lose interest. Just give it some time." He insisted.  
  
She slid his arms around his back and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He had made her feel exponentially better, but there was one more thing bothering her, and she couldn't look at him when she said it, "You told me months ago that John was incapable of staying faithful to me. Are you? Capable of staying faithful?"  
  
Her voice had been a whisper, but she felt him stiffen, and she knew he had heard her. She was worried she had offended him, but she felt like if this was going to work they needed to get everything out in the open.   
  
After what seemed like hours, she felt him relax again, then his fingers found her hair and he started running them through her curls. His deep voice normally had a rough edge to it, but when he spoke, it was very gravelly, and he sounded almost like he had a hitch in his throat, "I--I know I've not exactly been a one woman kind of guy in the past. But this is... different. I'll stay faithful to you. I swear it, Hermione."  
  
She looked up at him then, her face only inches from his. She believed him, and she was determined to put her insecurities behind her. All that mattered is what Sirius thought, and he had made his feelings clear.   
  
"Thank you. For making me feel better." She almost reached out to kiss his lips but lost her nerve at the last second and kissed his rough cheek instead. Then she stepped back, scrubbing at her face with her hands.   
  
"So, I was thinking," Sirius said in a somewhat artificially bright tone, "That the best way to work through this is to have people see us together. It'll be rough at the start, people will probably point and stare, and I have no doubt we'll end up in _Witch Weekly_ at least a few more times. But people will get used to us and get bored."  
  
"Is that why you're wearing robes?" She asked.   
  
He nodded, "I thought we could pop over to Diagon Alley to have lunch. Maybe take a stroll?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile, "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt."   
  
He grinned, then offered his arm. 


	16. The Wedding Plan

Walking back through the atrium was a completely different experience when she was on Sirius' arm. There were just as many people stopping and staring, but she held her head high, and smiled and laughed as Sirius kept up a continuous stream of conversation.   
  
They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and Sirius took both her hands as she straightened from the fireplace. He gave her a cheeky grin and a wink and said, "Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded nervously, and he dropped one of her hands, and tugged her behind him, making their way through the pub out into Diagon Alley.  
  
The day was beautiful, and the Alley was packed with shoppers. No one seemed to take any particular notice of them as they made their way down the street, headed to the restaurant for lunch.  
  
She clung to his hand the whole way, only letting go when they reached their table. They had a nice lunch, even though in the quiet of the restaurant, the people shooting glances their way was more obvious.  
  
Sirius seemed completely oblivious, but he probably was used to the attention. Hermione's nerves were on edge, but every time she started feeling antsy, Sirius would lean over and touch her. Squeeze her hand or run his fingers down her forearm and her nerves would settle. She swore she heard the sound of a camera click during one of these interactions, but when she looked around, she didn't see anything.  
  
When Sirius had paid for their meal, they started making their way back toward the Cauldron to floo back to the Ministry. They took their time, holding hands and stopping to look into store windows.  
  
Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, someone appeared in front of them, causing them to both pull up short.  
  
"Hermione!" Said a falsely sweet voice, "It's been ages!"  
  
Before she knew it, she was on the receiving end of an awkward one-armed hug that she didn't return from Lavender Brown.  
  
"Lavender. Uhh, good to see you," Hermione said flatly.  
  
"So, who is this?" Lavender asked though Hermione knew she must already know who he was.

"This is my fiancé, Sirius." She realized that had been the first time she had introduced him as her fiancé, and by the pleased smile he shot her, he had noticed.  
  
"What a lucky girl you are," Lavender flirted shamelessly, putting her hand on his forearm. He looked down at it, then at Lavender, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Lavender, hmm?" Sirius said, eying the woman, "Would that be Lavender Brown?"  
  
Lavender's face lit up, "Oh, you've heard of me?"  
  
Hermione looked at Sirius, surprised. How had he heard of her?   
  
"Yes, I read that... interesting article you wrote in _Witch Weekly_ this morning." Sirius said, voice hard.  
  
Hermione head whipped around to stare at Lavender, who was starting to look a little nervous. She tittered, "Oh! Read that, did you?"  
  
"That was you?!" Hermione exclaimed, "I can't believe you said those things about me!"  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, it's nothing personal! I just wrote what I knew people would want to read about!" Lavender said, tone apologetic, but Hermione knew her well enough to know she wasn't sorry at all.  
  
Hermione glared at her, then turned to Sirius, "Let's go. I have to get back to work."  
  
"How about a chance to set the record straight? An exclusive interview and photoshoot!" Lavender called after them.  
  
They ignored her as they continued on their way. Hermione was fuming, "I can't believe that horrible woman!"  
  
"Who is she?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She was one of my roommates in Gryffindor. Teenage Hermione's version of Anna."  
  
"Ahh," Sirius said understandingly.   
  
"Ugh! I can't believe she's still doing this to me after all these years!" Hermione said. Then she took a deep breath and loosened the death grip she suddenly realized she had on Sirius' hand. "Never mind. It really doesn't matter that it was her."  
  
Sirius dropped the subject. He escorted her back to her Department, giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek in full view of all her co-workers. When he left her with a grin and a wink, she turned around to see everyone staring at her. But this time she just smiled and shrugged, confident in Sirius' feelings and in her own skin once again.

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful. Sirius had been right about people losing interest, and by the third day after the article, no one looked twice at her as she made her way to work. She didn't doubt that Saturday's issue of _Witch Weekly_ would include more rubbish about the two of them, but she no longer felt like she would be upset again at seeing it.  
  
She and Sirius had agreed to think on what they'd each want for their wedding, and discuss their ideas over the weekend, setting some definite plans. Time was running short, and she didn't want to feel too rushed.  
  
When Hermione woke on Saturday morning, she opened her bedroom door to make her way to the bathroom. She was shocked to see the bathroom door closed, light seeping out around the edges.   
  
No one used her bathroom but her. Maybe Remus had gotten sick during the night and couldn't make it downstairs? But she glanced at his bedroom door across the hall, and it was closed and the room seemed dark.  
  
She walked over to the bathroom door, raising her hand to knock, when the door swung open, causing her to startle and jump back.  
  
Tonks stood there, Remus' dressing gown wrapped around her, short, pink hair still wet from the shower.  
  
"Wotcher, 'Mione!" Tonks grinned, "Sorry 'bout using your loo. Remus said that he wasn't allowed to, but I thought maybe you'd make an exception for me?"  
  
"Of course! I hadn't realized you were spending the night."  
  
"First time!" Tonks replied, wiggling her eyebrows, "You know better than most how conservative about things he can be. But, since he put a ring on it, I managed to persuade him that it was time."

She waved her hand in the air. Hermione squealed and grabbed it, looking down at the modest diamond solitaire adorning her ring finger. "Oh, Tonks! Congratulations!"  
  
Remus' bedroom door burst open. He came charging out into the hall wand in hand, pj bottoms on and no shirt, hair a mess. He had obviously been shocked awake by Hermione's exclamation. Both women laughed as he looked around the hallway, and realizing there was no danger, lower his wand sheepishly, cheeks rosy.  
  
Hermione had never seen him without his shirt on. He was not as free spirited as Sirius, and she knew he was self-conscious about his scars. She could see them now, roping across his thin chest and abdomen. Once he came to himself, he folded his arms over his chest, clearly uncomfortable.   
  
Tonks flounced over to him, wrapping her arms around him from the side so he was forced to loosen his tense stance, wrapping one arm around her, "Sexy beast, my fiancé is, isn't he?" Tonks asked her, giving her a wink.  
  
Hermione smiled at her obvious attempt at breaking through Remus' discomfort, "You're a very lucky witch," she responded sincerely.  
  
Tonks backed away as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Remus' neck. After a moment's hesitation, she felt his arms wrap around her. When she pulled back, she said, "I'm so happy for you both!"  
  
Remus face broke into a happy smile and he wrapped his arm around Tonks again, who nestled against his side. Hermione heart was filled with happiness for Remus. If anyone deserved to find someone to love, it was him, and she knew Tonks would take care of him and not let him wallow in self-pity as he was apt to do.

* * *

At breakfast, Sirius had whooped loudly at the news, hugging his best friend and his cousin enthusiastically, then hugging Hermione for good measure. He insisted on throwing an engagement party for them the following week, which happened to be the last free weekend before weddings started.   
  
Remus tried to decline, but Tonks was thrilled with the idea. He relented when Sirius said that he and Hermione would celebrate their engagement too, so Remus wouldn't feel too in the spotlight.  
  
When Sirius and Hermione sat down in the library later that morning to discuss wedding plans, she was in very good spirits. Everyone she cared about was matched, and she was getting married without Ministry intervention.   
  
She pulled out the list she had made, several sheaves of parchment long. Sirius, she noticed, brought nothing with him, just a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow at her list.  
  
"Made a list, I see," he quipped  
  
"As if I would come unprepared," she responded primly. "So, I think the first order of business is the date. I was thinking two weeks after Ron's wedding. That gives us a month to plan, and still brings us in two weeks ahead of the deadline."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Sounds fine, but we should check in with Remus and Tonks now before finalizing. Make sure they don't pick the same day."  
  
"Hmm... I'll mark that down. Hopefully, they'll be willing to do the weekend before or after, but we can figure that out with them."  
  
"Maybe they'll elope. Save themselves the hassle of all the wedding planning," he remarked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
She shot him a look, "Is that what you'd rather do?"  
  
"I didn't say that. It's just that Remus isn't one for parties. You saw how he was when I suggested the engagement party. Maybe he would rather skip it all."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"What's next on the list?" Sirius asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Size of the wedding. I know we know a lot of people we could probably invite, but I'm not really all that interested in having a party with hundreds of people that I don't really care about. So, I was thinking just close friends, since I don't think either of us has much family to invite. It may end up being 40 or so."  
  
"Sounds good," Sirius said.  
  
"Next is location. As beautiful as the Burrow is, I don't really want the same location as most of our friends have had, plus I wouldn't want to ask Molly to host another party. But I can't think of anywhere else we could have it."  
  
"We could have it here," he suggested. She made a face and he laughed, "No? Too dark and creepy? How about at Harry and Ginny's?"  
  
After they had gotten married, the couple had purchased a small cottage in Godric's Hollow, where the Potter line originated. It was cute and quaint and fit their personalities perfectly. It had a beautiful back garden that would be in full bloom in a month.  
  
"You don't think that'd be too small?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Not outside, not for 40 people. Plus, we can always temporarily adjust things where needed with some well-placed spells."  
  
"Let's talk to them about it, see what they think," Hermione said, writing it down, "Now, wedding party."  
  
"Remus as best man, Harry, and Ron as groomsman," Sirius said immediately.   
  
Hermione laughed, "Thought that one through, have you?"  
  
"And I didn't even need to write it down!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. "What about you?"  
  
"Ginny as matron of honor and Tonks and Emily as bridesmaids. And..." She trailed off.  
  
"And what?" He pressed.  
  
"And I was thinking about asking Remus to walk me down the aisle. At first, I thought Arthur, but I think it would mean more to have Remus do it. For both of us."  
  
Sirius smiled, "I like the thought of that."  
  
"That just leave the details. Robes to wear, flowers, cake, decorations. We'll have to start shopping around for all that stuff." Hermione said, scanning her notes.  
  
"You forgot one of the most important parts!" Sirius said, mischief clear in his tone.  
  
"What?" She asked, sure she had covered everything.  
  
"The honeymoon!"   
  
Hermione froze eyes on the paper in her lap. Honeymoon? She hadn't even considered it. They were not a lovebird couple looking to jet off for a romantic week alone.  
  
Now that he brought it up, she started to panic. What was he expecting from her when they got married? They had never talked about it directly. It had been alluded to in their discussions about what they wanted in marriage, but they hadn't discussed... intimacy. They hadn't even kissed on the lips yet!  
  
"I can feel the panic washing over me in waves," Sirius said.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up to look at him, "I'm sorry. It's just we haven't talked about... that."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head firmly.   
  
He sighed, "Look, you don't have to worry about expectations on my part. We'll just let things progress naturally. If you aren't ready when we get married, that's fine. But that doesn't mean we can't go on a honeymoon."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
"Absolutely. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm hoping it'll be sooner rather than later. But you decide when you're ready."  
  
Her cheeks flared hotly at his words, but she also couldn't help the excited feeling settling in her chest, “Ok, that would be good.”  
  
"Why don't you let me worry about the honeymoon, yeah? I'll take care of everything."  
  
"Ok..." she said, a little nervous at the prospect. Hopefully, he didn't plan anything too outrageous.


	17. The Dinner

The next day, Hermione received an owl back from Ginny saying that they would love to have the wedding at their house and inviting her and Sirius over for dinner to discuss it and make plans. Sirius had already cleared the date with Remus and Tonks (who were indeed leaning towards a no-nonsense Ministry wedding), so two of their major wedding planning hurdles were already crossed off her list.  
  
Sunday afternoon, she found Remus in the library, looking over some old tomes at the desk. Wondering what he was reading, she lifted the cover and glanced at the title.  
  
" _Werewolf Lore: Myth vs. Truth_. Aren't you already a bit of an expert on the topic?" She questioned when she read the title.  
  
"Well, not on everything, no. There are bonding rituals that are only for... mates. I've never really looked too closely at them before since I've never been in a position for it to really matter. But Dora and I talked about possibly incorporating some of them into our marriage, so I thought I'd read up."  
  
He leaned back in the chair to eye her as she leaned against the desk next to him, "Did you need something?"  
  
"Sirius told me he asked you to be his best man," Hermione began.  
  
Remus smiled and nodded, "And I asked him in return. Even if we choose not to have a big wedding, we want our closest friends to be there with us."  
  
Hermione fiddled with the edge of the book on the desk, suddenly feeling nervous, though she didn't know why. Remus had always been there for her, and she had no doubt he would be now.  
  
"Well, I was thinking... I, umm, I have no family to come to the wedding, or at least not family in the traditional sense," she said, thinking about the family that she had hobbled together for herself over the years. "So, I'll need someone to walk me down the aisle. To give me away to Sirius. And I thought of you."  
  
Remus eyed her speculatively, faint smile on his lips, "Are you sure? You wouldn't rather have Arthur?"  
  
"I'm sure. You mean the world to me, to both of us. I think it would be more special if it was you."  
  
"Then I would be happy to do it. I--" he cut off suddenly, shaking his head.  
  
"What?"   
  
"It's nothing, I just... I haven't had a chance to talk to you alone since you got engaged. I'll be honest and say that I was shocked when Sirius told me you had agreed to marry him. The last we had talked on the subject, you were convinced he didn't really want to marry you. Do you still think that about him? Are you just... settling?" He finished, studying her face as she thought of a response.  
  
"No, I--I don't think that anymore. He's proven himself to me, that he truly wants to get married. We made a bit of a mess of things, I'll admit, but once we finally started talking through everything, we figured it out. I thought you were in favor of us getting married?" She questioned, suddenly wondering if perhaps he thought she and Sirius were a bad fit after all.  
  
"I am! I just want to make sure you're happy too. I know Sirius is." Remus said reassuringly. "I think you two will be a great couple, and I think there is the potential there for... more... to develop between you two." He grinned at her suddenly flushed cheeks, "Unless there already is more?"  
  
"No! Not yet. But we, uhh, we agreed that we wanted a real marriage, not just one on paper. But he told me there was no rush and that we could wait until I was ready."  
  
Remus' grin broadened, and she looked away, embarrassed. She heard him continue "You don't have to be shy about it. He certainly won't be."  
  
"I know, it's just..." she trailed off, unsure how to formulate what she was thinking into words.  
  
"It's just he's Sirius Black, playboy extraordinaire?" Remus prompted her.  
  
She nodded and looked back at him, "I know he's been with all sorts of beautiful women. I'm not sure I can compare. My previous experience is somewhat lacking."  
  
"Don't worry. It may be awkward at the start, but just take your time and wait until you're ready," Remus' eyes had an alarmingly mischievous twinkle in them, "And I'm sure you'll find Sirius a more than capable teacher in that department."  
  
Hermione huffed, holding her hands up to her blazing face. Remus chuckled, then patted her arm, "You'll be fine."  
  
"Please don't tell him about this conversation!" She begged.  
  
Remus shook his head ruefully, "I won't, I promise."  
  
"Thank you," she said. Then, desperate to change the subject, she told him, "I'm planning on asking Tonks to be a bridesmaid as well."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Remus said. She smiled happily as she pushed off from the desk and made her way out of the library.

* * *

Ginny opened the door and greeted them with a grin. She gave Hermione a quick hug and kissed Sirius' cheek, "Come in! Dinner is ready!"   
  
They we ushered into the small dining room where they were greeted by Harry, who hugged them both. Dinner was already laid out on the table. Hermione knew that, while she would never want to admit it, Ginny had been taught well by her mother, and she was a great cook.   
  
As they all took their seats and dug in, they chatted for awhile, catching up, before Harry asked, "So, you two were thinking about having your wedding here?"   
  
Hermione glanced at Sirius next to her, and he nodded, saying, "If you were ok with it. The Burrow is a little overused at the moment, and Grimmauld is... Grimmauld. Not exactly ideal wedding locale. But this place is..."  
  
"Beautiful," Hermione supplied when he trailed off. "It wouldn't be a big wedding, maybe about 40 people once we finalize the guest list. We thought to have it in the back garden, both ceremony and reception."  
  
"We would pay for everything of course, and make any necessary magical changes for it," Sirius added.  
  
"Well, we're all for it, if that's what you want!" Ginny said, enthusiasm clear in her voice. She grinned, eyes sparkling, "Assuming, of course, you're planning on asking us to be in the wedding party."  
  
"Gin!" Harry admonished, though his eyes clearly showed his hope that they would be asked.  
  
"As if we wouldn't ask you!" Hermione said, laughingly.   
  
"Yeah, I don't think Ginny would let that one slide. So, Harry, will you my groomsman?" Sirius asked dramatically, leaning across the table towards his godson, holding his hand to his heart.  
  
"Of course, Sirius! It would truly be an honor," Harry said, equally as dramatic.   
  
Hermione and Ginny both laughed at the antics. Then Ginny caught her eye and raised her eyebrow. Hermione smiled, and asked, "Will you be my matron of honor, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny clapped her hands together, "Of course! We need to start planning immediately! Only a month until the big day!"

"Ginny! I know! But we don't have to start at this precise moment," Hermione said, shooting Sirius a wide-eyed looked, but he just smirked at her.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can wait until after dinner. We'll take dessert out into the garden and figure out things out there first," Ginny said, nodding.  
  
Hermione could definitely see Molly in her only daughter, but she wasn't about to bring that up with her new matron of honor.

* * *

During dessert, they planned where everything would be set-up outside. The cottage backed up to woods and had an open grassy area surrounded by shrubbery and flowering plants, some of which were just starting to bloom. Hermione thought it really was quite enchanting, and it would be a memorable spot to hold a wedding. 

When they had completed dessert, Hermione went inside with Ginny to help clean up while Sirius and Harry sat outside for drinks. As soon as they reached the kitchen, Ginny spun around to face her, exclaiming, "So, you and Sirius. Dish!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said, confused. Ginny walked over to the counter to grab something, then showed it to Hermione.  
  
It was the previous day's edition of _Witch Weekly_ , which Hermione had not seen. The entire cover was a picture of her and Sirius, sitting at the table they had gone to for lunch in Diagon Alley on Tuesday. The picture looped through Sirius reaching out with his hand across the table and taking her hand, then rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.   
  
Though they were both in profile, you could see the smile Hermione sent his way at the gesture, and his returning smile. It was a sweet picture.   
  
"I knew I heard a camera when we were there!" Hermione exclaimed, annoyed.   
  
Ginny smirked, "It's quite a sweet moment between the two of you. Almost... romantic. So, dish! What's going on?!"  
  
"We're getting married, Gin. That's what's going on." She set the magazine back in the counter, having no desire to read what was written about her, probably by Lavender bloody Brown.  
  
Ginny harrumphed, "Not enough detail, 'Mione! Are things progressing between you? Are you getting romantic? Are things getting... intimate?"  
  
"No!" Hermione cried loudly, but quieted when she caught sight of the open kitchen window leading to the back garden. "I won't deny things are somewhat romantic, but we haven't even kissed yet! It's far too soon!"  
  
Ginny gave her an incredulous look. "Too soon? You've known each other for almost a decade!"  
  
"It's not the same! I was a teenager for a majority of that time. When I first moved to Grimmauld, it took a long time for him to get past seeing me as a kid."  
  
"I doubt that, but even so, that's been three years. I hardly think you're rushing into anything here." Ginny said, setting the dishes to cleaning with her wand. "I always expected this to happen, even without the law."  
  
Hermione stared at her, dumbfounded, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You and Sirius. It was always clear to me there was something between you. You two just fit together. Though who knows how long it would have taken if the law hadn't spurred you both on." Ginny said, matter of factly. She laughed at Hermione's face.   
  
"Do you-- Did you really think that about us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course! I was quite pleased to hear you had found your way together. You had me worried there for a moment with that John." Ginny smiled, apparently taking pity on the shocked older witch. "Anyway, let's start making plans. How about we meet one evening this week in Diagon Alley to look at dresses? You don't have much time!"   
  
She threaded her arm through Hermione's to guide her back out to the patio.

* * *

When they returned to Grimmauld place that night, Sirius asked Hermione to have a drink with him in the drawing room. She followed him and had a seat on the sofa while he poured them each out a measure.  
  
When he sat down next to her, she hesitated only a moment before throwing her legs over his and leaning back against the far arm, to which Sirius shot her a very pleased smile. He settled one hand on her knee and took a sip of his drink.  
  
This kind casual ease had been common place for them before they had both mucked it all up. But there had been no time between making up and getting engaged for Hermione to really wrap her head around the new situation. And while their interactions were back on track, this was the first time she had so casually touched him the way she used to. It felt right.  
  
They sat there in silence for a time, and Hermione began to mull over Ginny's words. She had said that Hermione and Sirius fit together. She had never really thought of it that way. But now, sitting here with him, she realized it was true. They moved around each other so easily. Hermione would lean her head in a shoulder he had already adjusted to be more comfortable for her. Sirius could tell by a quick glance what she was thinking, and often answered her questions before she could even ask. And when Sirius had his fits of melancholy he was still prone to occasionally, she was not only the only person he could tolerate, and he often even sought her out for comfort. Which she had always happily given.  
  
She realized too late that she had been staring at him during her pondering, and he turned to her, eyebrow raised in question, smirk forming on his lips, "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Just thinking about something Ginny said," she answered, not wanting to discuss her thoughts with him. "We're going out after work Wednesday to do some wedding dress shopping. She’s eager to get everything in order.”

“I’m sure it’s a good thing you will have such an efficient matron of honor, but I think she may drive you mad.”  
  
Hermione laughed, nodding in agreement. Glancing at the clock over the mantle, she pulled her legs off him and sat up, "I'm going off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Before she could stand up, however, he caught her hand in his. She stopped dead, looking over at him. His eyes were dark in the dim light of the room, but the way he looked at her and ran his thumb over her knuckles, before raising her hand to his lips had her feeling giddy and breathless. He whispered goodnight before she all but ran from the room.  
  
She had always known Sirius was a charmer, and he hadn't been below using it to his advantage with her in the past if he wanted something. But never like this. She had never been on the receiving end of this type of charm from him. This gorgeous, confident, and sexy Sirius had never been for her before. And now, he was _only_ for her. It was rather exhilarating if she was honest with herself. And she was starting to look forward what may come next.


	18. The Kiss

Hermione had invited Emily and Tonks to go along dress shopping with her and Ginny. She hadn't asked either woman to be bridesmaids yet, so she thought the outing would be nice to share with her friends and a good opportunity to ask them to be in the wedding. Emily had jumped at the chance, saying it would be the perfect time for Hermione to pick out her dress for her and Ron's wedding as well.  
  
They met for dinner first. Both Emily and Tonks were excited to be asked as bridesmaids, and Tonks, in turn, asked her to be matron of honor at her wedding to Remus. They were planning on a Ministry wedding the weekend after Hermione and Sirius’ wedding. Just a quick, simple ceremony with their closest loved ones there.  
  
After dinner, they headed out shopping in Muggle London. Hermione had decided that she wanted to wear a muggle dress instead of dress robes as a nod to her upbringing, especially since all other parts of the ceremony would be traditionally wizard. She may not be able to have her parents there with her, but this would be her way to include them.  
  
Ginny also insisted they look for a dress for Hermione to wear for the upcoming engagement party on Saturday.  
  
"I'm just going to wear my dress robes for that! No need to buy a new dress!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"Nonsense! You'll be wearing your dress robes the weekend after to George's wedding, won't you? You can't wear them two weekends in a row!" Ginny said disapprovingly.  
  
"I don't see why not. They're like brand new, I hardly ever wear them!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Hermione. You can be quite hopeless sometimes. There is nothing wrong with getting a little dressed up now and then. You're buying another dress for the party," she finished firmly.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. She looked to her other friends for help, but Emily had already wandered away to look at the racks of dresses in the bridal shop they were in, and Tonks just grinned at her in a thoroughly unhelpful way.  
  
Though she dreaded the thought of having to shop for three dresses when she usually hated shopping and avoided at all costs, Hermione resigned herself to an evening full of trying on clothes to parade in front of her friends and the over-eager sales girl sent to help them.  
  
The four women gathered the dresses they liked and Hermione went into the dressing room. She went through the non-bridal dresses first, quickly settling on one for Emily and Ron's wedding first. It was a plum-colored floor length dress with a slit up one side and a lace overlay from the waist up. Emily insisted it would go perfectly for the wedding, and Hermione was pleased she had found something after only two dresses.  
  
She had less luck with the dress for the engagement party. Ginny thought everything was too conservative, and Tonks and Emily agreed, though Emily was less vocal about it.  
  
"You need to look sexy, Hermione! Show off your curves!" Tonks encouraged after what felt like the 100th dress.  
  
"But I have no curves to show! And I don't like showing a lot of skin!" Hermione said, looking down and her lamentably flat front. Well, not completely flat, but in the grand scheme of things, too flat for her liking.  
  
"Of course you have curves! And you don't have to show a lot of skin to look sexy. Here, try this one," Emily said, shoving another dress in her hand.  
  
When she exited the dressing room this time, she got a very different reaction. All the women ooh and ahhed at her, and made it clear this was the one. She studied herself in the mirror, and she had to admit, she didn't look bad. With a touch of makeup and her hair done up right, maybe be she could even pass for sexy.  
  
It was a tea-length, A-line cocktail dress, in such a midnight blue, it was almost black. It had a halter neckline that was intricately beaded, which continued down the bodice before beginning to taper past the waist onto the skirt. It was a beautiful dress, and it met her requirement of not showing too much skin.  
  
Thrilled to have finally found something everyone approved of and hoping her wedding dress wouldn't take as long to find, Hermione returned to the dressing room.  
  
But she needn't have worried. As soon as she put in the second dress, she knew it was the one. It was vintage inspired in a dark ivory. The dress was fitted down past her hips before flaring out with just enough volume to puff out without looking silly. It had a lace overlay that tapered off down the skirt and sheer sleeves that went down to her elbows. It was gorgeous, and she felt amazing in it. And it was also just conservative enough to not stand out horribly against all the wizarding dress robes people would be wearing.  
  
Her friends seemed struck silent when she stepped out to them, and Hermione couldn't help but grin. Then Ginny burst out, "It's perfect!"  
  
"I know!" Hermione replied happily, "I love it!"   
  
They all crowded around her as she stood on the raised platform. She received everyone's approval, then she glanced at the tag and gasped, "It's £2,000! I can't afford this!"  
  
Ginny huffed, then said, "Don't worry about the cost, you need to get this dress!"  
  
"But there is no way I can buy it!" Hermione said, exasperated.   
  
"Hermione! You're marrying one of the richest wizards in Britain!" Tonks hissed quietly, so the nearby sales girl could hear, "I don't think you have to worry about it!"  
  
"I'm not going to ask Sirius for money to pay this much for a dress I'll only wear once! I'll just find something less expensive!" Hermione said.  
  
"You don't have to ask him!" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly brandishing a small item around in the air.  
  
"Is that... Is that a credit card?" Hermione asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yes! Sirius gave it to me on Sunday and told me to make sure you get whatever dress you want, no matter the cost!" Ginny said triumphantly.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet!" Emily gushed.  
  
"Sirius has a credit card?" Hermione asked rather stupidly.  
  
"Yes, rather useful, aren't they? Beats having to carry around a bag of gold with you everywhere," Ginny mused. "He said he’s had one for years since he works in the muggle world."  
  
"Shh!" Hermione insisted, glancing over at the sales girl.   
  
Ginny rolled her eye. "This is the dress, and it's compliments of your fiancé, so don't complain about the cost!"  
  
"Well... I really do love the dress," Hermione said, giving in. Though something she usually would put up more of a fight about, she was actually rather touched by Sirius' gesture.  
  
"Great! I think we're ready!" Ginny called the sales girl, who hurried over.  
  
Hermione looked at herself one more time in the mirror with a smile, before heading back to the dressing room to change.

* * *

The women made plans to meet again the following week in Diagon Alley to shop for dress robes for the bridesmaids and other wedding paraphernalia.   
  
When Hermione got home, she found Remus in the kitchen making hot chocolate. She accepted his offer of a mug and sat down at the table to wait.  
  
He slid in across from her and pushed the mug toward her. She blew lightly on the hot liquid before taking a sip. Remus always made the best hot chocolate.   
  
"So, how was girl's night?" He questioned.  
  
"Fun. I asked Tonks to be a bridesmaid and she asked me to be matron of honor. Which I gladly accepted, of course."  
  
Remus nodded, smiling, "I'm glad. She credits you for bringing us together."  
  
"She had her sights set on you. I'm sure she would have figured out a way to get to you without my help." Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"Maybe. But it probably would have taken longer, especially without you there that first night to knock some sense into me. So, thank you."  
  
Hermione laughed, "I knew you would work together if you could just let her in. I'm so happy everything has worked out so well!"  
  
Remus nodded, a smile that lit up his whole face on his lips, "So, find a dress?"  
  
"Multiple dresses, actually. I should be set for all upcoming formal occasions." Hermione sighed, sipping at her hot chocolate, "I'm glad it's over with! I hate clothes shopping!"  
  
Remus chuckled at the vehemence in her voice, then he ventured, "Ready for the engagement party?"  
  
She shrugged one shoulder, "I guess. I know it's supposed to be for you and Tonks, but Sirius and I will be on display too."  
  
"It's just for the people closest to us. You don't have to put up an act in front of everyone." Remus consoled, correctly deciphering her discomfort with the prospect.  
  
"I guess," Hermione said, then changed the subject.   
  
They chatted for a while longer before Hermione excused herself to go to bed. Sirius was out with Harry tonight, so she didn't run into him on the way upstairs. Which was good, because she didn't want to let him in on her confusing thoughts at the moment. She needed time to sort through them.  
  
Her real worry, which she hadn't want to tell Remus, was that with such a spotlight on them at the engagement party, there would be pressure to kiss. And though she found the prospect more exciting with each passing day, she really didn't want her first kiss with Sirius on display in front of all their friends. That would be awkward and embarrassing.  
  
But how did she get around that? She had been hoping that it would happen naturally, or at the very least, without a crowd of people watching.  
  
Maybe she should just march up to him and kiss him? Get it over with. Not the most romantic scenario, but she didn't see a better opportunity presenting itself between now and Saturday evening.  
  
She tried to clear her mind as she lay down to go to sleep, but she couldn't quite get the idea of kissing Sirius out of her head and took her a long time to go to sleep.

* * *

The following evening, Remus was going out with Tonks, so Sirius asked Hermione in the morning if she wanted to meet him after work for dinner. She agreed, and he seemed very pleased when she asked if they could go back to the cafe they had visited on their first official date. She really had loved the food and was looking forward to going there again.  
  
Things were slow in the afternoon, and Hermione had wrapped up the latest batch of testing in the lab in the morning, then caught up on all her paperwork in the afternoon, so she decided to duck out early.  
  
It was just past five o'clock when she reached the muggle street outside the Ministry. She wasn't set to meet Sirius until 6, so she took her time, deciding to walk instead of Apparating closer. She thought to maybe surprise him by meeting him at the garage he worked at. She had only been there once, years ago, but she remembered where it was.  
  
In all honesty, she was curious to see him there, in that environment, surrounded by muggles and motorcycles. She had a hard time envisioning him fitting in there. He was a bit of an eccentric, even in the wizarding world, and she just couldn't see it. Though she supposed he must do alright, since he's been working there for years, and as far as she knew, the Ministry had never had to send in the obliviation squad.  
  
After about a 30-minute walk, she approached the street the garage was on. It was in a rather run-down part of the city, though only a couple blocks off a busy, popular thoroughfare. The buildings seemed to look darker and lower, making the street feel more like an alleyway, even though it was plenty wide.  
  
She caught sight of the shop up ahead, a squat building with faded red brick, and three large garage doors facing the street, only one of which was currently open. There was a faded blue metal door, leading to a front desk or office she assumed, and an old metal sign above the door reading "Tony's Motorcycles: Custom Work and Repair." The closer she got to the building, she started to hear the typical sounds associated with this type of location: clanks of metal, whirs of tools, and an engine revving.  
  
When she reached the office door, she hesitated. She knew Sirius wouldn't be in there, but she was uncomfortable walking uninvited into the open garage door. Her indecision lasted a moment too long, and she heard a gruff voice from her right ask, "Can I help you?"  
  
She turned to the man that was standing just outside the open door. He looked to be about 50, with huge biceps that strained against the greasy coveralls he was wearing, with a large belly to match. He had greying brown hair that was short but shaggy and sported a scraggly, almost all grey beard. His name tag said 'Tony,' so she assumed he was Sirius' boss. He eyed her, looking her up and down, though Hermione suspected it had less to do with checking her out and more to do with her below the knee navy skirt, ivory blouse, and sensible slip-on flats, with hair pinned into the best of a bun as she could manage. She was hardly Tony's typical customer, of that she was certain.   
  
"Oh! Umm, I was looking for Sirius, actually. Is he around?" She asked, suddenly feeling foolish. She should have just met him at the restaurant.  
  
"You one of his birds?" The man asked.  
  
"I... guess you could say that," she replied uncomfortably.  
  
"Hmm..." Tony said, clearly disbelieving. Not only was she not his typical customer, he obviously thought she was not Sirius' typical bird. Which was true, but he didn't have to point it out.  
  
"He's working on a bike in the back corner," Tony said, gesturing vaguely behind him, "Watch where your steppin' and don't touch anything! I don't need some bird getting injured in my shop."  
  
"Of course, thank you," Hermione murmured, slipping past him through the door. She started wending her way through the maze of bikes and men and tools. She passed three other workers, all of whom stopped and stared at her. Her cheeks were hot by the time she caught sight of Sirius.  
  
He had his back to her, sitting on a stool, working on what looked to be an engine. There were parts scattered all over the floor around him. He must have completely disassembled the motorcycle he was working on, because it definitely was not currently a "bike," as Tony had said.  
  
His hair was pulled back high behind his head and worked into what looked like a messy bun. He appeared to be wearing the same worn blue coveralls that his boss had been wearing, though his sleeves were rolled up, displaying his tattooed, grease smeared forearms and hands.  
  
He didn't appear to have heard her approach over the loud din in the garage, so when she was just a few feet behind him, she called his name loudly.  
  
He spun on the stool and stared at her, clearly shocked. Then he broke out into a huge grin and jumped up to greet her.   
  
"Hermione! I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?" Sirius said. He didn't reach out to touch her, as he was currently covered in grease, but he was clearly pleased by her appearance, and he beamed at her.  
  
She looked him over, and suddenly, inexplicably, she felt the same butterflies that had been plaguing her the past few weeks in his presence erupted in her stomach.   
  
Through all these years, she had never been attracted to him, not really. She had appreciated his looks objectively and had loved him as a friend. But her feelings for him had been changing since their engagement. And at this moment, watching him work on something he loved, so obviously thrilled by the idea that she had come to visit him, Hermione suddenly felt an overwhelming desire for him that she had never felt before. And without stopping to think or concern herself over the state of his dress, she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Her foggy brain registered that he must have been shocked by her kiss by the way his body stiffened. But almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, he was winding his left arm behind her and pressing the palm of his hand to the small of her back, drawing her flush against him. His right hand came up to cup her cheek and he started to move his lips against hers.  
  
Merlin, he was a good kisser! Hermione wasn't able to do any more than bring her hands to his sides, gripping the fabric of his coveralls.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever, but in reality, must have only been for a few short moments. The catcalls and wolf whistles of Sirius' co-workers penetrated her brain as he pulled back slightly, still holding her tight against him.  
  
"Bugger off, you lot!" He shouted at the other men, who all laughed. He looked back at Hermione, who was now red-faced. But Sirius gentle smile eased her embarrassment. Suddenly shy, she ducked her head to look at his chest. She felt his lips ghost over her cheek then he whispered in her ear, "You're covered in grease."  
  
A bubble of laughter escaped Hermione's lips, and she looked back up to meet his eyes, which were dancing in mirth. She smiled, and said, "I never liked this outfit much anyway."  
  
He threw his head back and laughed, then loosened his hold on her, "I can leave the rest of this until tomorrow. Let me just go get cleaned up and we can go to dinner?"  
  
She nodded, "I'll just wait outside."  
  
He headed off to a back room as she walked back through the garage. Once she was outside, she checked up and down the street to see if anyone was around, before flicking her wand in a quick tergeo charm to clean up what she could of the grease his hands and clothes had left on her.   
  
Sirius appeared soon after, grease-free, hair still pulled back, and in a clean black t-shirt and jeans. Without hesitation, he took her hand in his and they began making their way down the street toward the cafe.  
  
He started to tell her enthusiastically about the motorcycle he had been working on, and she found herself immensely relieve that he didn’t try to talk about the kiss. She listened to his animated conversation, smiling to herself all the way to the restaurant.   
  
They enjoyed another amazing meal and then apparated home. Once they were in the foyer of Grimmauld, Sirius stopped her from going upstairs by sliding his arms around her, locking his hands behind her back.  
  
Though there was still a good foot of space between them, Hermione felt her stomach swoop at the new position, and knew with sudden certainty he was going to kiss her.  
  
She rested her hands lightly on his upper arms before sliding them up and around his shoulders to link behind his neck. He smirked down at her, face now mere inches away as she tilted her head back to look up at him.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I think this is the part of the evening where I kiss my lovely date goodnight," He said, voice low.  
  
"Mmm, I think that can be arranged," she said. Her eyes slipped closed as his lips met hers.  
  
This time, alone at home, without the distraction of other people and sounds, Hermione was able to fully give herself over to the kiss.   
  
Sirius' lips were firm but somehow also gentle on hers. He didn't push or attempt to deepen the kiss, he just teased and tested her, and she had no doubt that he was memorizing her every reaction.  
  
He lifted one of his hands to cup her behind the neck and she felt herself sighing and melting into him. He smiled against her lips, and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, flicking her tongue against his lips. He hummed in approval, and his tongue met hers expertly.  
  
They took their time exploring, and when they pulled back, his hooded eyes were so intense, she wanted desperately to ask him to take her upstairs. But no matter what was going on at this moment, she knew she wasn't quite ready for that, and she didn't want to mess up what had developed between them so far.  
  
So, swallowing back her desire, she whispered goodnight to him, kissed him quickly on the lips, and slipped past him up the stairs.


	19. The Engagement Party

The rest of the week went by quickly, and Saturday's engagement party was upon Hermione far faster than she would have liked.  
  
There had been no mention of their kisses or progression of her relationship with Sirius since Thursday. Not that she wanted to analyze it with him (she had been doing plenty of that on her own), but she couldn't help but feel a little let down when he hadn't kissed her good morning or goodnight on Friday.   
  
She supposed she could have kissed him herself, but Remus had been there every occasion she had seen Sirius, and she wasn't quite ready for the PDA portion of their relationship yet. Maybe Sirius wasn't either? Or maybe he knew she wasn't ready and didn't want to push her?  
  
On the morning of the engagement party, her stomach was a bundle of nerves, even though she had no real reason to be nervous. She was not going to be among strangers, but with the people she loved most. Why did she feel so worked up?  
  
Ginny had insisted on coming early to help her do her hair and makeup for the party, though Hermione had tried to fend her off, but Ginny Potter was not a woman to be deterred once she set her mind on something.   
  
When Ginny arrived, Hermione had expected her to put her heavy curls into some sort of fancy up do, and was surprised when Ginny told her she was going to leave it down.  
  
"Your curls are gorgeous, and you should show them off," Ginny commented.  
  
"I hardly think this mess could be qualified as gorgeous," Hermione replied, gesturing to her hair in annoyance.  
  
"Well, maybe not right at this moment. But, with some hair product and a touch of magic, they _will_ be gorgeous. Sirius won't know what hit him," Ginny said happily.  
  
Hermione ducked her face to try to hide her flushed cheeks, but when she looked up, the knowing smile Ginny gave her told her she had been unsuccessful.  
  
When Ginny had worked her magic, literally, Hermione put on her dress and stepped in front of the mirror. The woman she saw looking back at her _was_ sexy. And her hair did look gorgeous, falling down in sleek curls halfway down her back.  
  
Ginny stepped up beside her, "Told you. Now let's get downstairs! People should be arriving soon."  
  
Ginny slipped out the door, and Hermione smiled at her reflection. Though she usually didn't feel the need to get so dressed up, she supposed it did have its merits. She felt confident in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Suddenly excited to find Sirius, she hurried downstairs as fast as she could in her unfamiliar heels.  
  
She found him alone in the kitchen, checking over the food and drinks for the party, which was set to begin in ten minutes. He looked as handsome as ever. When she told him she had bought a muggle dress for the evening, he had decided to forgo robes in favor of more muggle attire; a black dress shirt with a charcoal gray waistcoat and dress pants. He had a rather bold patterned tie on, which made her smile. He never was one to blend into the crowd.  
  
He glanced up at her, then did a double take. She stood in the doorway, feeling far bolder than she would on a normal day. She smiled at him, then walked towards him slowly.  
  
He simply stared at her as she moved closer. She stopped about a foot away reached up under the guise of adjusting his tie, though it was perfectly straight. She smirked when she saw his adams apple bob slowly as he swallowed thickly.   
  
"You look quite handsome," she complimented him. He seemed to shake himself then and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you. You look amazing." He stepped forward, closing the small gap between them and brushed his lips against hers. She pressed forward, deepening the kiss. He grasped her hips tightly to him in response.   
  
She smiled against his lips, feeling every inch the confident, sexy women Sirius apparently saw in her. She gently nipped at his bottom lip and was rewarded with a groan, and he backed her up until her butt bumped the edge of the table.  
  
"Merlin, woman, you're killing me," he whispered hoarsely, and she laughed softly, threading her fingers through his hair.  
  
Hermione was in awe of how good this felt. How right. He felt so wonderful in her arms, and she had never felt better about herself than in this moment.  
  
Just when his lips made a move toward her neck, the door slammed open and Ginny and Tonks walked in, followed closely by Remus. Hermione jerked her head back, confidence fizzling in the face of her audience. Her cheeks instantly flamed in embarrassment, and she made an attempt to push Sirius away from her, but he just sent her a sexy smirk, then called over to their friends, "Your timing could use some work."  
  
Hermione hazarded a look over to where the three stood. Remus looked more than a little shell shocked, Tonks was grinning widely, and Ginny was smirking, mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
"There will be plenty of opportunity for sexy time later!" Ginny insisted. "People are starting to arrive. And so help me, if you have messed up her make-up Sirius Black!"   
  
Sirius pulled his hands away from her hips and held them up in surrender. Hermione took the opportunity to scurry away from him and join their friends by the door. She couldn't bring herself to meet any of their eyes, even though she felt them all studying her.   
  
Suddenly, Sirius was next to her, taking her hand. She looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile when he winked. She took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh, then said, "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Hermione made every attempt to stay out of the spotlight as the evening progressed. For the most part she was successful. Thankfully, her husband-to-be was completely comfortable with everyone's attention on him, and it allowed her to fade into the background more often.  
  
Not that Sirius didn't want her with him. Every time she managed to sneak off, he would find her, usually within a few minutes. After about the third time he found her standing in the doorway, he slipped his arm around her, placing his hand on the small of her back, and led her out into the hallway.  
  
"Why are you suddenly such a wallflower? There are no strangers here. What's making you uncomfortable?" Sirius asked, voice low so the guests in the other room couldn't overhear.  
  
Hermione shrugged, uncomfortable with his scrutiny, "I'm just not used to all the attention.  
  
"I know that's not the real reason; please be honest with me."  
  
"I--I don't know! This is the first time most of these people have seen us... you know... together. And I'm just not sure I... want to share that with anyone," Hermione finished lamely, feeling foolish.  
  
"Is this because we were walked in on earlier?" Sirius questioned. She nodded, cheeks heating up. "We're not going to start snogging in a room full of people, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Hermione couldn't help the titter of nervous laughter that escaped at his words, "No, I guess not."  
  
"And if you're not ready to kiss in front of our friends, I won't push you. Though I will remind you these are all the same people that will be at our wedding in a few weeks. I think they may think it odd if we don't have our first kiss as a married couple at the altar."  
  
She smacked his arm lightly. "I know that! It's not forever. Just for now," she whispered.  
  
"Fine," he whispered back. "Please, no more hiding tonight. You look too damn good in that dress not to show it off."   
  
Hermione smiled, "Really? I was worried it was too much. It's not really me..." She trailed off when he stepped back, his eyes raking over her.   
  
"It's perfect, and so are you," stepping forward again, he shot a quick glance over to the doorway to make sure they were alone, and then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then, he slid his arm around her again, and led her back into the room.

* * *

Confidence boosted again, and eased by the promise of no PDA, Hermione felt much more comfortable the rest of the night. She stayed with Sirius for most of the time, talking with her close friends and some Order members she hadn't seen in some time.   
  
She was glad to see Tonks and Remus appeared to be having a good time as well, which was good since it was supposed to be their engagement party. Tonks was like Sirius, with no problem working the room. Remus was far more reserved, but he talked with everyone, and didn't flinch too much when Tonks showed her affection.  
  
In a rare moment alone, Hermione found herself in the kitchen, sorting out more drinks. She heard the door open and Harry walked in, smiling at her.  
  
"Having a good time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Are you?"   
  
He nodded, then moved to help her collect some bottles.   
  
"I, umm, I noticed you and Sirius seem quite close," he muttered awkwardly.  
  
She studied him. His cheeks were tinged red, and he wouldn't meet her eye. "Yes," she said slowly, "Things are going quite well between us."  
  
He nodded again but didn't say anything. "Are you ok with that?" Hermione asked, suddenly wondering if he had a problem with them being together, even though he hadn't seemed to before.  
  
"Yes! I'm just surprised I guess. I had thought, with the law..." he trailed off.  
  
"You thought we were only marrying for convenience," Hermione stated.  
  
"Well... yeah. I mean I'm glad that you’re not! I love you both and want you to be happy. But, I guess I just didn't realize that was what you wanted. Ginny told me about earlier. I was just surprised," he finished uncomfortably.  
  
Hermione blushed, "I wish they hadn't seen that. But you don't have to worry. I am happy, and I think Sirius is too. We may not be thrilled with the reasons behind why we must marry, but we're making the best of the situation. And I think it's going to work out."  
  
Harry let out a whoosh of air. "Good. I'm glad. And, just so you know, Sirius is happy. I, umm, had this conversation earlier with him. I just wanted to make sure you were happy too."  
  
Hermione smiled, giving him a hug, "Thank you Harry, for looking out for me."  
  
Harry laughed, "I always will, just like I know you'll always be there for me."  
  
He helped her carry the drinks upstairs to the party.


	20. The Reception

After the engagement party, the week passed in a flurry of wedding planning activity. Hermione met up with Ginny, Tonks, and Emily to pick out dress robes for them all to wear at her wedding, and she went shopping with Sirius to decide on decorations and a cake.  
  
Sirius was far more into the process than Hermione expected. He was very clearly excited about their upcoming nuptials, and it warmed her heart.   
  
They attended Fred's wedding together, and it was a beautiful ceremony, though much larger than they were planning. But Fred and his fiancée Madeline came from large families, and they both had the type of personalities that led to having large groups of friends.   
  
The amount of people there left Hermione feeling nervous about the following weekend's joint reception after Ron and Emily's wedding. There was sure to be hundreds of strangers there, and while she was no longer doubting Sirius' affection, it would be the first time they would be in the party setting, a setting Sirius used to thrive in, and he had always left with a woman. She didn't want to be the type wife that was always wallowing in self-doubt, so she would have to tamp down her nerves and trust him. And she would do her best to be confident the following weekend.

* * *

Ron and Emily's wedding ceremony was very nostalgic for Hermione. The little, old stone church reminded her of the one she had grown up in, and everything was just so muggle.   
  
She had come by limousine with Emily, her older sister Karen, who was serving as maid of honor, Ginny, one of Emily's cousins, and two of her friends.  
  
Ron was having Harry as best man, and had regretfully informed Sirius and Remus that, while he would have loved to have them be groomsman, he just "had too many bloody brothers." She was walking down the aisle with Charlie, who she knew the least of Ron's brothers as he still lived and worked in Romania.   
  
She took Charlie's arm when it was their turn to walk. She put a smile on her face and looked straight ahead as they made their way toward the altar.  
  
About halfway down the aisle, she couldn't help but glance down and catch Sirius' eye. He was sitting at the end of the pew, looking over his shoulder at her. He winked at her when he saw her looking, and she grinned.   
  
He looked very muggle in his black suit and tie, with a crisp white dress shirt. His hair was pulled back and far neater than he usually wore it. He was not clean shaven though, which made her laugh to herself. He could never look too put together.  
  
As she watched Emily's father walk her down the aisle, she couldn't help the stab of pain she felt. Her father should be here to do the same, but as she caught sight of Remus in his spot next to Sirius, his sad smile as he watched the scene reassured her she had made the right choice. If her father couldn't do it, Remus was exactly who she wanted to do it in his stead.  
  
Her eyes found Ron as he beamed at Emily as she approached him. He looked so ecstatic, no trace of nervousness at the upcoming ceremony. He looked quite handsome in his black muggle tuxedo, though it made his red hair stand out even more dramatically, although it was trimmed short and neat for the day.

Emily looked gorgeous, hair pinned up in a flattering updo, white wedding gown clinging to her curves in all the right places, and a long train making her look every bit the elegant bride. Her face shown with a happiness to match Ron’s, and Hermione could already see the sheen of tears in the young woman’s eyes as she reached her soon-to-be husband.  
  
When the vows were exchanged, Hermione fought back her own tears and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. Her mind drifted to her own wedding coming up in just a couple short weeks. She was starting to feel quite certain that she was going to be just as ecstatically happy as Ron and Emily were on her own big day.  
  
When the ceremony was over, she went by limo with the rest of the wedding party back to Emily's parents’ house, where there was set to be a short cake reception for her muggle relatives that were unaware of the wizarding world. Then there would be an evening reception for everyone else at the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione had underestimated how long the day would feel, and she found herself desperate for the cake reception to end so she could be back with Sirius at the Burrow.  
  
By the time she arrived, she was already exhausted, and her feet were killing her. She made her way into the marquee, eyes peeled for Sirius. She spotted him sitting at a table with Remus and Tonks.  
  
She slid into the seat next to Sirius with a groan, sliding her heels off her feet with a sigh. "I don't care what Ginny says, I'm wearing flats to our wedding," she complained.  
  
Sirius laughed, and Tonks said, "Hear, hear!"  
  
They asked her about the cake reception, and when she started telling them, she almost jumped out of her seat when she felt a hand on her knee. She shot a look at Sirius, but he just watched her impassively, lounging back in his chair.  
  
She felt his hand slip down behind her knee cap and gently lift her leg up into his lap. She began stuttering and shot him a glare when he smirked. When he started to massage her aching foot, she very nearly groaned.  
  
Thankfully Tonks took up the conversation, and though her leg was hidden by the table cloth and nothing untoward was going on, she somehow felt that she was doing something naughty. But the massage felt amazing, and she didn't want Sirius to stop.   
  
Unconsciously, her eyes slipped closed, and she nearly jumped out of her seat again a few moments later when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Harry looking down at her.  
  
"Time for the wedding party to make their entrance. Duty calls," he informed her.  
  
"Ugh," Hermione groaned as she pulled her foot off Sirius' lap and slid her shoes back on, "Be back after dinner."  
  
Sirius nodded, and she made her way toward the outside of the tent. After making their entrance, the wedding parties for the two couples were sitting together at a head table.   
  
After about 10 minutes, they all lined up to walk in. She was on Charlie's arm again, and he had another woman on his other arm, his partner at Fred and Madeline's wedding, a cousin of Hermione had never met.   
  
As they made their way to the head table, Hermione glanced around the room and saw that it was indeed packed with hundreds of people, as she had worried it would be. But she was happy to see she was seated with Harry and Ginny on one side, so she would at least have people to talk to.   
  
As the first course came to the table, she sought out Sirius in the crowd. She knew he would be facing her from his seat, and she wanted to see who else he had been placed with.   
  
There were ten people at every round table around the marquee, and when she caught sight of him, she saw immediately he had been placed with several other Order members along with Remus and Tonks. Though she recognized most of the them, sitting between Minerva McGonagall and Sirius was a woman she had never seen before. She couldn't tell at this distance any detail about her, beyond that she was blond and appeared to be pretty. And she was very clearly flirting with Sirius. As she watched, she put her hand on his arm no less than five times and was tittering at everything he said.  
  
Hermione tried desperately to tamp down the stab of jealousy that shot through her. It was clear that Sirius was not responding favorably to the woman's advances, but seeing another woman try to gain the attention of her fiancé was making her want to go over there and stake her claim on him. But she couldn't very well do that in the middle of dinner.  
  
She tried not to stare, though she kept hoping that she would catch Sirius' eye, but he never looked at her. By the end of dinner, she was fuming, and as soon as it was reasonable for her to do so, she shot out of her seat and hurried to his table.  
  
Everyone was still seated, though their dinner was cleared and the music for dancing was starting. Sirius saw her as she approached the table, and he smiled and stood to greet her.   
  
It was there, in clear view of anyone looking their way, Hermione kissed him, full and long on the lips. When she pulled back, he looked at her, brow furrowed, then grinned mischievously. "Jealous?" He questioned softly.  
  
"Shut up," she whispered fiercely back. He laughed, then took her hand to lead her out into the dance floor.

* * *

It turned out the woman was Minerva’s great-niece and was a natural flirt, though she was apparently happily married. She was just visiting her aunt, but she lived on the continent with her husband and two children.  
  
"It's nice to know I can stir up those feelings in you, though," Sirius commented as he guided her around the dance floor. He was an excellent dancer, of course, and though Hermione was not particularly skilled, she felt comfortable in his arms.  
  
Hermione blushed, but said hotly, "It's just not appropriate to be flirting with another woman's fiancé!"  
  
Sirius laughed, then asked, "So, does this mean you've gotten over your fear of kissing in public?"  
  
"I suppose so--" she was cut off from finishing her sentence by his lips pressing against hers insistently.  
  
She smiled into the kiss, but was grateful when he pulled back after an appropriate amount of time. She still wasn't interested in public snogging, even if kissing was ok.

* * *

As the night wore on, Hermione drank rather more than she was used to. She blamed Sirius for being a bad influence, but he was a far more experienced drinker than her, and by the time they flooed home, she could barely walk, and had to be supported by Sirius as they made their way to the hallway and up the stairs.   
  
He walked her all the way up to her bedroom and stopped just outside her door. Her foggy brain was beyond her control, and she whispered huskily to him, "You should join me."  
  
He smirked, and though she was sure he was just as drunk as her, he shook his head, "Not tonight."  
  
"Why not?" she whined, pushing her body up against him, reaching for his lips.   
  
He allowed her to kiss him for a few moments, then gently disentangled himself from her grasp. She pouted at him.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you. And I don't want our first time to be a drunk mess." His words cut through her haze like a knife, brain focusing and then stuttering to a halt as his words processed.   
  
Before she had a chance to respond, he had kissed her one last time and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Hermione stood there, staring into the darkened stairwell numbly, trying to think through what he had just confessed. But her alcohol addled brain was currently unable to compute, so she decided to get some sleep and consider his words in the morning.


	21. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen it yet, I posted the first chapter of a new story I'm working on, "Back to You." Please check it out!

Hermione screwed her eyes up tight in an attempt to block out the dim light coming in from her windows around the curtains. Her head was fuzzy and pounding, and she reminded herself there was a definite reason she did not drink to excess on a regular basis.   
  
Knowing it wouldn’t it get any better from just laying there in denial, she sat up slowly and swung her feet over the side of the bed, fighting back the sudden nausea that came along with the movement.   
  
Opening her eyes to slits, she noticed a small bottle on her bedside table that didn't belong. She picked it up and squinted at it. Hangover Potion. Definitely not something she regularly kept in stock. She smiled as she downed the potion in one gulp, knowing Sirius must have brought it for her.  
  
As her head cleared and her headache faded, last night's events came back into focus in her mind.   
  
Had Sirius really confessed to being in love with her? She knew he loved her, as she loved him, but _in_ love? That was different. Is that really what he meant?  
  
She thought it was. When had that happened? Everything between them was changing so fast, but to be in love after a few short weeks as a couple seemed fast, even though they had been friends for years.  
  
What should she say to him? She couldn't say the same. Her feelings for him had certainly deepened, as had her attraction, but she wasn't in love with him. At least she didn't think so.  
  
But she didn't think she'd ever been in love. So, she didn't have anything to compare her feelings for Sirius to. No matter the case, she was not ready to say those words to him, and she hoped that didn't mess things up between them.  
  
She slipped her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs. Sirius was in the kitchen, frying bacon at the stove. Not exactly his usual forte, and the sight made her smile. He was already dressed for the day, hair still damp from the shower.  
  
"Morning, love," he said with a smile, kissing her cheek as she walked past him to fix herself a cup of tea. She noticed the new endearment immediately but decided not to comment.  
  
"Did Remus stay at Tonks' last night?" She asked instead.   
  
Sirius shrugged, "I guess so. It wouldn't surprise me if he moves in over there before the wedding. But it's just an Apparation away," he quickly added when her face fell.  
  
"I know," she replied softly, leaning up against the counter as he slid the cooked bacon on to plates already loaded with eggs and toast. Then he shifted over a few feet to stand in front of her. She smiled and set her teacup down as he leaned down to give her a proper good morning kiss.   
  
When he pulled back, she could clearly read the emotion in his eyes. She suddenly felt like she had to address what had been said the night before. She couldn't quite meet his eye as she began, "Sirius... About last night, I, umm..."  
  
"Remember that, do you?" Sirius asked. Her eyes shot up to his, and she tried to hold back a flinch at the sad smile he is on his face. "You were pretty far gone. I wasn't sure if you would."  
  
"Umm, I do. I just, umm, I don't really know--"  
  
He cut off her fumbling, "You don't have to say or do anything. I just didn't want you to think I was rejecting you. I wanted to explain why I wasn't going to... join you."  
  
She did cringe then as her drunken invitation was repeated back to her. She was glad he had denied her. She didn't want their first time to be that way either.   
  
"I just want to make sure everything is alright between us. That it's ok with you that I'm not... not quite there yet," she said, voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
Sirius nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'm in this for long haul, love. There's no rush."  
  
Hermione felt relief flood her, and she wound her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his hair. She felt him squeeze her back, and she smiled.   
  


* * *

  
Later that day, Sirius' prediction came true. Remus and Tonks showed up after lunch and announced Remus would move into her flat the following weekend.   
  
When Hermione got misty eyed at the news, Remus laughed and hugged her, "Hermione! I'll still see you all the time!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Hermione exclaimed through her tears, then laughed. "I told you I would cry when it was your turn to move out!"  
  
She moved to hug Tonks, who whispered, "I'll take good care of him."  
  
Hermione nodded. Then Sirius added, "At the very least, you'll see him once a month. He'll still be spending the full moon here with me in the basement."  
  
Remus chuckled at the worried look Hermione shot him, "I promise we'll see each other more than once a month."  
  
"We'd better," Hermione said threateningly. 

* * *

Hermione was starting to stress out about her own wedding to Sirius. Though they had already made all the arrangements, and everything was ready to go, the two weeks leading up to the day were hectic and stressful.   
  
Hermione cried in earnest when she said goodbye to Remus as he left Grimmauld, no longer her roommate. But he had just hugged her close and told her he would see her the following Saturday to walk her down the aisle. Tonks said they'd have everyone over for dinner after their own wedding, once everyone was settled in to their new realities.  
  
Hermione was also slightly worried about what Sirius had planned for their honeymoon. All he would tell her was that they would be leaving the morning after the wedding and would be coming back Thursday morning, to have enough time to prep for Remus and Tonks' wedding on Friday.  
  
Hermione took Thursday and Friday off work leading up to the wedding, though she didn't really need to. She had realized that, after three years of working at the Ministry, she had only taking two sick days and no vacation. And if the Ministry was forcing her to get married, they could damn well pay for her to have a little break before the wedding.  
  
She was surprise when Sirius told her that he had also taken the same days off. He asked her to go to Diagon Alley with him for lunch on Thursday.  
  
She enjoyed her lunch with him at the Leaky Cauldron. The fervor around their engagement had died down considerably over the last month, but people still looked their way from time to time, but she was used to that though after all the years of being the famous Harry Potter's best friend.  
  
After lunch, Sirius said he wanted to stop by Gringotts. She told him she would wait for him at Flourish and Blotts, but he asked her to accompany him. Though she thought it strange, she was shocked when they arrived and Sirius informed the goblin behind the desk that he wanted to add her to his vault, so that she could access if anytime without him.   
  
She looked at him with wide eyes but waited until the goblin shuffled away grumbling to get the required paperwork before turning to him and hissing, "This is not necessary! I have my own money!"  
  
Sirius shrugged, completely unphased. "Not necessary, no. But I want it. I'm the last Black. If something happens to me, I want to ensure that the Black family fortune goes to my wife. This will do that."  
  
She huffed but was secretly pleased. Not that she would be rich once she married him, but that he trusted her enough to give her unlimited access to his fortune.  
  
He misinterpreted her silence as anger, and continued, "You don't have to do the same. I wouldn't ask for access to your vault."  
  
She shrugged, uncomfortable, "It wouldn't matter. There isn't much there." She cursed herself at the blush that crossed her cheeks. She shouldn't be embarrassed at her lack of funds. But her disappointment in her lackluster career had always been a sore spot for her.  
  
He looked at her intently, and then started to say, "There's something else--" but he was cut off by the return of the goblin.   
  
After signing off on several sheaves of parchment, the goblin handed her a key with a glare. He asked if they wanted to visit the vault today and Sirius nodded.   
  
Hermione groaned to herself. She knew the Black vault was one of the oldest, therefore probably one of the deeper ones in the bank, and she dreaded the trip down there.  
  
Once they loaded into the cart, she tried desperately to stay calm. But as soon as it took off, she grabbed Sirius' arm tightly and closed her eyes, trying to keep her lunch in her stomach where it belonged.   
  
Sirius wrapped an arm around her and held her steady until the motion stopped. She was grateful for his support and even more so when he helped her out of the cart and kept his arm around her. Her legs felt like jelly, and she wasn't sure if she would have made it into the vault without him.  
  
They left the goblin behind and Sirius lead her to the large, heavy door that guarded the entrance. He inserted his key, and the door began to creak open slowly.   
  
Dropping his arm, he looked at her intently. "Don't touch anything in there but the gold. Anything else--jewelry, artwork, trunks, books--anything. Especially books," he gave her a pointed look. "There is a very real possibility that anything in there is cursed and will cause harm to a muggleborn if touched.  
  
Hermione nodded and asked, "How do you know the gold is safe?"   
  
"I've had it checked. I didn't want to run the risk of killing some hapless muggleborn shopkeeper with cursed Black gold." He shrugged, then gestured his arm for her to enter the vault ahead of him.   
  
As they stepped across the threshold, sconces lit all along the walls to light the space, and Hermione's jaw dropped. It was cavernous. And completely filled.   
  
She had always known that Sirius was wealthy, though he usually didn't act it. But he had no problem throwing money around when it suited him. She knew the vault must be huge and contained a fortune, but this was more than she had ever expected.  
  
Her eyes found his. He seemed to be looking at her rather apprehensively. She couldn't quite school her expression of shock. He looked away with a shrug, "I was born to it. I did nothing to acquire it."  
  
"I didn't realize..." Hermione trailed off, looking around again. "I didn't realize there was so much."  
  
Sirius shrugged again, obviously uncomfortable. He walked a little way into the vault ahead of her, then spun around to face her, "Look, I've been thinking about something. And I want you to hear me out and think about it."  
  
"Ok," she said apprehensively.   
  
"When you graduated from Hogwarts, I offered to pay for you to further your education. You turned me down, and I get it. You're a very independent witch and you didn't want to have to depend on me or feel like you owed me anything. But things are different now."  
  
She started the shake her head, but he continued before she could respond, "Please don't say no yet. I know you're disappointed with your job, and you're not the type of person that can be content to just twiddle your thumbs and not make a difference. And you'll never be able to do that where you're at now. You know that."  
  
"Yes..." Hermione agreed. She had had the same thought at least once a day since she started her job three years ago. But every time he had made an attempt to advance her career, she had been rebuffed and told she didn't have the level of training or expertise to go further at the Ministry.  
  
"So, quit your useless job! Find an apprenticeship or go to university. Complements of the Black family vault! You've seen it now. You know there is more here than I could ever spend in my lifetime even if I tried, and I haven't been trying. I make plenty at the garage to live off and I own Grimmauld outright. I don't need any of this.   
  
And once we're married, I want you to consider all of this yours too. So, if you decide to do it, you won't owe me anything. I just want you to be happy with your life. Do what will make you feel... good. Please just promise me you'll think about it."  
  
Hermione considered his words. She still didn’t like the thought of living off someone else’s money, married or not. But she was all too aware of her own career limitations without additional training. And it was really quite sweet of him to want her to be happy in her chosen field. She nodded, "I'll think about it. And no matter what I decide, I just... I want you to know that I appreciate you wanting this for me."  
  
He blew out his breathe in a whoosh and nodded, smile quirking at his lips. "Good," he said, "I'm glad."  
  
"Now, is there something you needed to get here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe we should look for some wedding rings?" Sirius suggested.  
  
Hermione gasped, hand going to her mouth, "Rings! I totally forgot about rings!"  
  
Sirius barked a laugh, "Not to worry, love. I'm sure we can find what we need. Then I'll bring them to Remus to check over for curses. If you see a jewelry box, let me know. Make sure you don't touch it."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, pleased with his concern over her welfare, "I promise," she said.

* * *

They had found rings, though it had taken some time. After they were done at Gringotts, they parted ways, as Sirius was meeting Remus for dinner. She suspected there would be a bit of a stag night happening, but she wasn't worried.   
  
She had plans herself the following evening with Ginny, Tonks, and Emily. But she had made them all swear it would just be a quiet, easy going night. She didn't want to start her wedding day off with a hangover, even with a potion to eliminate the effects. But she did want to relax and destress before her big day.  
  
The following evening, she kissed Sirius goodbye, knowing that she wouldn't see him again until she was walking down the aisle toward him. She wanted to keep some of the traditions she had grown up believing in, and seeing him before the wedding was bad luck, so she was spending the night at Harry and Ginny's.  
  
He smiled when she got a little choked up, and tucked her hair behind her ears, "Be good tonight, yeah?"   
  
She laughed lightly, "You know me. Always the party girl."  
  
He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Tomorrow you become Hermione Black. Are you ready for that?"  
  
She smirked and quirked her eyebrow, "Hmm... I'm ready if you are."  
  
"Most definitely," he murmured, kissing her again.  
  
"I have to leave," she whispered against his lips.  
  
"Right!" He exclaimed, stepping back, "Have fun. And I'll see you at the altar." He winked, and she laughed, turning away.


	22. The Wedding

The morning of their wedding, Hermione woke in the guest room of Harry and Ginny's cottage. Stretching, she smiled, happy that she had successfully avoided a hangover, though she doubted two of her wedding party were as lucky. But she had handed Ginny and Emily hangover potion before they parted ways last night, so they should be fine for this morning.  
  
The wedding was set for 4 pm, and though she had told Ginny that she didn't need all day to get ready, Ginny had insisted. After allowing herself a few minutes to relax in bed, she got up and made her way to the bathroom to shower. She was under strict instructions from Ginny to not do anything other than bathe, and to absolutely _not_ do anything with her hair.  
  
Hermione chuckled as she thought of her friend's insistence. For the first time, she was actually glad to have Ginny fix her up. She couldn't help but feel the need to look pretty on her wedding day. It was just vanity maybe, but everyone would be looking at her. And she wanted to impress them. She wanted to impress Sirius. She knew her own hair and make-up skills were not up to the task. Especially after Ginny had worked her magic at the engagement party.  
  
She made her way downstairs, wet hair hanging heavy down her back. The kitchen was empty, but there was a pot of coffee on the counter, so some one must have been up.  
  
She poured herself a cup and leaned over the counter to look out into the back garden. She knew Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ginny had worked all yesterday morning to set everything up. She had wanted to help, but they insisted she stay home and relax, which she had been secretly happy about. She had worked herself up into to such a tizzy, she knew she'd just get more stressed out. Though giving up control was never easy for her, the garden looked perfect. And it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was starting to stream through the trees, illuminating the altar she would meet Sirius at later today.  
  
She heard someone descend the stairs, and she turned to see Harry in the doorway, hair sleep tousled. He grinned at her, then walked over to give her a hug.  
  
"So by the end of the day, you'll be my godmother, eh?" He asked while he got himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't really think that how it works," she said, laughing.  
  
He shrugged, and said, "It does it my book. You've taken care of me since I was eleven. Now it'll just be more official."  
  
Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat at his words. She leaned over to give him another hug, "I love you, Harry."  
  
"Love you too, godmother," she laughed again and lightly smacked his arm. "Anyway," he continued, "I was sent down to warn you. Ginny's getting into the shower now, so you have, at most, 20 minutes before she descends on you. Want me to make you some eggs and toast before that?"  
  
"Sounds great," Hermione replied, sitting down at the table as he worked, sipping her coffee.

* * *

Ginny took a very different approach for Hermione's bridal look. Instead of dark and sexy, as she had been aiming toward at the engagement party, she seemed to be leaning more toward bright and ethereal for the wedding. Not that Hermione minded. She thought the look suited her better.   
  
Ginny worked and charmed her hair perfectly. She left half the curls down, falling sleekly down her back. The rest she worked into intricate braids that haloed around Hermione head. She wove in small white and blush colored flowers into the braids. Hermione had chosen to forgo a more traditional muggle veil, so the flowers stood out.  
  
Tonks and Emily joined them after lunch as Ginny was starting to do Hermione's make-up. Both women were looking beautiful in the blush colored dress robes they had picked out together. Emily wore her hair down and pulled away from her face by delicate beaded combs on either side. Tonks had kept her hair it's natural brown and pinned it up in an elegant French knot.   
  
As soon as Ginny finished her make-up (which Hermione thought took entirely too long), Tonks helped her into her dress while Ginny put the finishing touches on her own thick red locks, twisting it elegantly into a chignon with so much ease, Hermione couldn't help but be jealous.  
  
Slipping on her sensible cream-colored flats, which had Ginny clicking her tongue disapprovingly behind her, and she was ready to go.   
  
Emily went downstairs to ensure the coast was clear and came back with the news that Sirius was already out back in the garden, so it was safe. By the time they reached the front foyer, the last guests were trickling in and it was almost time to begin.  
  
Suddenly nervous, Hermione shuffled around uncomfortably before Ginny ushered her through the hallway into the small back mudroom that lead out to the garden. Ron and Harry stood just inside the room, and they both lit up when they saw her. They looked sharp in their black dress robes   
  
Harry smiled, giving her a delicate kiss on the cheek to avoid disturbing her make-up, "You look beautiful," he murmured to her, and she couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
Ron grinned and kissed her cheek a bit more sloppily, earning a smack from his sister. He just smirked cheekily, and said, "Lookin' good, 'Mione."  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. Emily took Ron's arm and Harry gestured for Tonks to proceed him outside. Ginny gave her one last grin before following.  
  
She turned to face Remus. He looked very handsome in his charcoal dress robes, usually messy hair smoothed back from his face.  
  
He smiled and hugged her carefully, "You look amazing," he said when he pulled away.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, "Thank you. I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"About getting married?" Remus questioned.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I--I think I'm ready for that. About being in front of everyone."  
  
He chuckled. "Just keep your eyes on Sirius," he suggested, "He'll keep you distracted."  
  
"I'm sure," she said, laughing.  
  
Remus offered his arm, and she took it, grateful for the support. He took her hand on his arm with his free hand and squeezed as he led her through the door outside.   
  
Ginny was the only one left to walk down the aisle. She sent Hermione a wink before turning away.  
  
They waited for a few moments for Ginny to reach her destination. Then Remus squeezed her hand again and started walking.   
  
As they turned to enter the aisle, Hermione glanced around the wedding guests, all staring intently at her, smiling. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone, her eyes slipped to Sirius, waiting for her at the end of her walk.  
  
He looked so handsome. He had his charcoal gray dress robes on, hair down and neat, swept back from his face, and he was actually clean shaven.   
  
Once their eyes met, she found herself incapable of looking away. His eyes were intense, lips quirked into a smile. Her lips turned up at the sight, and his smiled widened.   
  
Once they reached the altar, Remus disentangled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist, kissing her cheek softly, then took her hand and placed it into Sirius' outstretched palm. He then stepped around Hermione to take his place next to Sirius.  
  
As soon as her hand touched his, her heart started pounding. She was staring intently into his gray eyes, which seemed to be sparking with emotion. She barely even registered the Ministry official that was there to conduct the ceremony.   
  
She went through the motions and did as instructed, though when it came time to repeat her vows, she found herself choked up, trying to speak through the lump in her throat. She doubted their guests could even hear her, but she knew Sirius could, and that's all that mattered.   
  
When they exchanged rings, he sent a wink her way as she slid the gold band onto his finger, and she couldn't help the happy grin that broke out on her face. And when it came time to kiss, she found herself meeting his lips eagerly, something she never would have thought herself comfortable doing in front of so many people just a few short weeks before.  
  
When they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black to their guests, and they turned toward the cheering crowd, Hermione's shyness started to take hold again, and she ducked her head into Sirius' shoulder. But he threaded her arm through his and forced her to straighten with a grin, as they made their way back up the aisle as husband and wife.

* * *

She started crying in earnest once they reached the living room of the cottage, and she received hugs of congratulations from her closest friends. She laughed when Ginny scolded her for ruining her make-up, which she fixed with a flick of her wand.   
  
Harry and Remus went out back to rearrange for the reception, and Hermione tried to gather herself before going back outside to greet their guests.   
  
She looked at Sirius at her side, talking with Ron as they waited. She just couldn't believe that were actually married! He must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned, giving her a sexy smirk and a wink, which had her cheeks heating up, completely against her wishes.  
  
The reception set-up took only a matter of minutes with magic, so Remus and Harry were soon back, and the wedding party gathered once again in the mudroom to make their entrance.   
  
She was much less nervous this time on Sirius' arm than she had been before the ceremony. As they made their way back outside among the cheers of their friends, she even managed a small grin and a wave.   
  
They made their way into the crowd, saying hello and giving hugs and accepting kisses and congratulations from everyone.  
  
When she was greeted by Molly and Arthur Weasley, they were standing with Ron and Emily. Molly burst into tears when she and Sirius approached them, causing Hermione to look at Sirius in concern.  
  
"Bloody hell, Mum, keep it together," Ron muttered, glancing around, embarrassed by his mother's noisy outburst.  
  
"Oh hush, you," Molly reprimanded him, and then she gathered Hermione in her arms, squeezing tightly. "I can't believe you're married," she said to Hermione, then pulled back to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
"Congratulations to you both," Arthur said happily, shaking Sirius' hand and them giving Hermione a hug.  
  
"Yes, yes, congratulations!" Molly cried, fresh tears swimming in her eyes and she hugged Sirius.   
  
"Geez, Mum, you didn't get so worked up at my wedding," Ron said grumpily.  
  
"Oh, I was very happy for you both of course," Molly said, "But it's different when it's your daughter!" Molly cried, and Arthur wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.  
  
Hermione was so touched by the statement that she teared up too. She reached out to hug Molly again, and said, "I'm so thankful that you took me in when I lost my parents. I love you both so much."  
  
"We love you too," Arthur replied with a smile.   
  
As Sirius lead Hermione away, she dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"That was very sweet," Sirius murmured.   
  
Hermione nodded, "I'm very grateful to them."  
  
He kissed her forehead before they moved on to another group of people.

* * *

Dinner was amazing, catered by a new restaurant in Diagon Alley they had found a few weeks ago and had loved.  
  
For their first dance, Sirius put on quite a show, bowing to her gallantly, and taking her in his arms, steps overexaggerated and dramatic, leaving both Hermione and their guests laughing.   
  
He gestured to others to join them, and then he slowed down his movements, pulling her close to him.  
  
As he guided them around the dance floor, she studied his face. She knew it well, of course, but she was looking at it with such different eyes now.   
  
It was so strange to see him clean shaven. She couldn't remember ever seeing it before, and before she knew it, she was bringing her hand to his cheek to rub her palm along the smooth surface.  
  
He brought his eyes to hers and gave her a smirk, turning his face to kiss her palm, "Don't get used to it. You'll probably never see it again."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "I'm perfectly fine with that. You without facial hair doesn't seem quite right somehow."  
  
He laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. When he pulled back, she leaned her cheek against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She seemed to fit perfectly there.

* * *

The reception was lovely, and Hermione made every attempt to enjoy her time. But as the evening wore on, her energy started flagging, and her feet were sore, even in her flats.  
  
When the crowd started thinning, Sirius suggested they go home to Grimmauld, citing their 8 am portkey to whatever destination he had chosen for their honeymoon.  
  
They said goodbye to the guests that remained, and thanked Ginny and Harry for the use of their home. When Hermione tried to offer to help clean everything up and put things to right, Ginny just waved away her suggestion, and told her to enjoy their time as newlyweds with a wink.  
  
Suddenly nervous, she allowed Sirius to pull her close. She could smell the firewhisky on him, but she could tell he wasn't drunk, so she trusted him to Apparate them both back to the house.  
  
Once inside the foyer, Hermione picked nervously at the front of his robes, staring at his chest.  
  
She felt the rumble of a laugh under her fingers, then his lips ghosting across her cheek, barely brushing against her skin.   
  
When he pulled back, she chanced a look at him. He had a rather wistful smile on his face, and his eyes, which looked almost black in the dimly lit foyer, were intense.   
  
Hermione felt breathless suddenly, and her body screamed for her to take him upstairs to her bed. But her head and her heart weren't ready, so she stayed silent.  
  
Sirius was clearly looking for her to take the lead, and when she didn't speak, he sighed slightly, barely audible, but she heard it. But he smiled and kissed her, telling her he would meet her at 7:45 am back at this spot for the portkey.   
  
With one last kiss, he left her there, alone and confused, still wearing her heavy wedding dress, wondering if she should throw caution to the wind and follow him to his room. But her sensibility won out as she passed his closed bedroom door up the stairs to her bedroom.


	23. The Honeymoon

When she met Sirius in the foyer the next morning, he smiled and took her shrunken suitcase from her with a kiss, sliding it into a small messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder. Then they just had to wait for the portkey, an old, rusty hammer, to activate. 

She was dressed in a sundress and sandals, hoping it would be appropriate for wherever they were going. She had hoped to glean some information from Sirius' attire, but he was in jeans and a t-shirt, so no different than most days.

"Are you really not even going to give me a hint? What if I didn't pack appropriate clothes for the destination?" Hermione attempted.

Sirius smirked, "Don't worry, love, I had Ginny pack the essentials just in case you didn't bring something you would need."

"You told Ginny where we were going but not me?" Hermione cried, annoyed.

"Well, I had to tell someone. I needed help to make sure you would have everything you would need. Now stop glaring at me and take hold of the hammer. It'll activate at any moment." Sirius retorted, holding the object up to her.

She huffed but did as she was told, and less than a minute later, she felt the distinctive tugging sensation behind her navel than went along with portkey travel.

When they landed, they were in a small alcove between two buildings. Glancing around to make sure no one had seen them, Sirius stuffed the hammer into his bag. He took hold of Hermione's hand, tugging her behind him out into the open of what was clearly the entrance to a very expensive hotel. 

"Welcome to tropical paradise!" Sirius exclaimed as they paused to look around. 

She raised her eyebrows to him, looking all around her. She couldn't see any indication of their locale beyond the palm trees waving contentedly in the slight breeze. "I was expecting a vacation on the continent. Where are we?"

"Bora Bora. The most beautiful place I've ever been," he said, tugging her behind him down the sidewalk.

As soon as they passed the edge of the main building, Hermione gasped. It was incredible. Sparkling blue and green water, lush green mountainous backdrop, and inviting sandy beaches. There were long piers extending out into the water, with all manner of wooden cabanas with thatched roofs.

She could feel Sirius’ eyes on her, and she turned to him with a grin. He smiled tentatively back. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back, she exclaimed, "It's beautiful! You've been here before?"

He nodded, grinning now at her apparent delight. "Once. It was one of my stops the year I was on the run after the whole Shrieking Shack debacle. I was only here a couple nights, but I've been wanting to come back. Thought this was the perfect opportunity."

"Oh, it is perfect! I've never been to a place like this," Hermione said. 

"Let's go check-in," he said, taking her hand.

When they reached their cabana after a very long walk down the pier, the double entry doors were open, inviting them in. The breeze was blowing the curtains gently, and Hermione stepped in ahead of Sirius, looking around. 

There appeared to be a spacious living room, kitchen and dining room. There were several open doors off the living room, two clearly leading to bedrooms and one leading to a bathroom she assumed.

She turned to eye Sirius, who had his hands shoved in his jean pockets and appeared apprehensive. She smiled at him, "Two bedrooms?"

He shrugged rather nonchalantly, "I didn't want to make any assumptions," he stated.

She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Sirius," she whispered before kissing him slowly. 

After a few moments, she pulled away, practically bouncing towards the door, "Let's settle in quickly and go explore!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm before reaching into his messenger bag for their luggage.

* * *

The week was going by far too quickly for Hermione's liking. Before she knew it, it was their last full day in paradise, and she couldn't help but feel a little let down their honeymoon was already over.

She and Sirius had spent nearly all of their time together, aside from the afternoon at the fancy spa in the hotel Sirius had arranged for her the day before. And the few hours he had taken scuba diving lessons that she had refused to join him for.

Though they had taken their physical relationship much further than they ever had at home, she had always pulled back before things went too far. She was willing to snog like teenagers, but when they reached a certain point, something in her seized up, and she pulled back. 

She wasn't sure what it was. Her attraction to him had grown exponentially since their wedding, and he was clearly attracted to her if the reaction of a certain part of his body during their snogging sessions was any indication. But still, she held back.

Perhaps it was her own hesitancy over her feelings for him. She knew he was in love with her, but she still couldn't say the same. Somehow, sleeping with him seemed like leading him on somehow, though they were married now, and she certainly hadn't been in love with the two men she had sexual experiences with in the past.

Whatever the case, she sensed Sirius' growing frustration, though he hadn't complained or pressured her. But perhaps she was just feeling her own frustration building and was projecting it onto him?

They had decided to spend their last day together on the beach, relaxing, and in Hermione's case, reading. She slipped into the relatively modest two-piece bathing suit she had packed for herself (she had completely disregarded the skimpy bikini Ginny had packed, as it was barely held together by actual fabric and would require some deft charm work to keep it in place) and finished her ensemble off with a mesh cover-up, straw fedora, and flip-flops.

She met Sirius out on the dock, wearing sunglasses, light gray swim trunks, and nothing else. Never one to be shy about anything, he had practically gone all week without a shirt, unless dining in the various local restaurants they had enjoyed. And Hermione wasn't complaining. Though in his forties, Sirius kept himself in good shape. His chest and arms were well defined, and his abs, though not the six-pack many men would kill to have, were lean and clearly well-muscled.

Through the years, she had seen him shirtless countless times, but she had studied him this week. She had traced her fingers over the numerous tattoos that decorated his body. She hadn't really paid close attention to them before. But now, after several evenings of studying them, Sirius had told her some of the stories behind the designs, both those that he had gotten professionally done prior to Azkaban and those he had done himself while in prison, and she found them fascinating. And incredibly sexy, though she had never found tattoos on other men particularly attractive.

He took her beach bag from her, and playfully grimaced at its weight, "You know we're only going to be at the beach for the day? How many books did you pack?"

"Just a few," she responded with a shrug, "I like to switch off sometimes to not get bored. Plus, there's more than just books in there. Sunscreen, towels, and water too. I like to be prepared.

He chuckled as they started down the dock. They got set-up at the pergola they had come to favor. Sirius immediately took off for a swim while Hermione relaxed back with her book. She must have dozed off because she suddenly awoke to Sirius gently shaking her shoulder, hair and skin still wet from the water, a young man dressed in the hotel's livery hovering awkwardly nearby.

"It's time for lunch," Sirius said softly, "Do you want to order?"

Hermione nodded with a yawn and sat up, glancing over the menu quickly and placing her order with the waiter. 

When he was gone, Sirius settled back on the lounge chair. "Enjoy your swim?" She asked.

He nodded. "I wish I could have talked you into trying scuba diving with me. It was really amazing," he commented with a smirk.

Hermione huffed but didn't deign to respond. She settled back into her chair again to wait for their meal, watching the waves rolling in.

After several minutes of silence, Hermione wondered if he had fallen asleep. But she had been wanting to talk to him about something all week, and she wanted to do so before they got back to their real-life in London.

"Sirius?" She ventured quietly.

"Hmm?" He responded. Not asleep then.

"I've, umm... Well, I've been thinking about the conversation we had last week. At Gringotts."

He lifted his head to look at her, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head, "Yeah? Have you made a decision?"

"I think I have," Hermione said nervously.

He just raised his eyebrows in question when she didn't continue. She took a deep breath and said, "I think I'd like to take you up on your offer to pay for my education with Black family funds."

Her voice sounded hesitant and strained in her own ears, but he grinned, "That's brilliant! Doing what?"

At this, she shrugged, "I haven't really had time yet to look at my options. I thought I'd do that next week. Then we can make some decisions."

"Well, I'm happy to hear it. You deserve to get what you want in life," he said as their food arrived. 

She changed the subject, happiness settling into her stomach at the prospect of furthering her education and finally getting her career on track.

* * *

When they got back to the cabana in the late afternoon, Hermione decided to take a shower and wash all the sand from her skin. Sirius told her that he was going to go the bar, and for her to meet him there when she was ready so they could go to dinner. 

Stepping out of the shower, Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and stepped up to the steamed-up mirror. She combed her fingers through her wet hair, knowing that if that if she messed with it too much, it would frizz out like crazy in the humidity. Better to let nature take its course and dry in its own time.

After drying off, she slipped into a light blue sun dress and sandals, then applied some mascara, and decided that her sun kissed skin didn't require any more make-up.

The sun was starting to lower in the sky when she left their suite to make her way to the bar to meet Sirius. When she arrived, her eyes glanced around the outdoor seating area and they fell upon Sirius. He sat on a stool at the bar, leaning back against it, one elbow propped on the bar top, the other holding at drink.

He had changed into tan linen pants when she was in the shower and had a grey-blue button up on, with several of the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled. His hair was pulled back into his typical messy bun.

And he was sitting next to a woman, who was very clearly interested. She was busty and blond, and all legs, which she didn't have any problems showing off. And Sirius was very obviously flirting back.

Hermione's annoyance flared, and she tamped down the jealousy that was trying to claw its way to the surface. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any accompanying self-doubt that she usually felt when in a similar situation. She suddenly realized that she felt confident in herself. Confident that she felt good. Confident that she _looked_ good. Confident that Sirius loved her. Confident that she was enough for him, and though he may flirt, he'd never stray.

It was a strange, heady feeling that she wasn't used to. She felt a smirk form on her face, and she decided to exact a little revenge on her flirting husband. 

Crossing over to the bar, making sure to stay out of his line of vision so he wouldn't catch sight of her. She settled on an open stool around the corner from where Sirius sat. His back was to her, so he wouldn't see her unless he turned back around to face the bar.

She didn't have to wait long before an interested man sidled up next to her, offering to buy her a drink. Playing coy, she told him she was waiting for someone, but he insisted, and then sat down next to her, uninvited.

She allowed him to flirt with her, and though she didn't exactly flirt back, she didn't discourage him. She didn't look Sirius' way once. She knew he would let her know when she'd been noticed.

She didn't have to wait long. No more than five minutes after the stranger had joined her, she felt hands skimming over her bare shoulders, then her hair was being lifted up and she felt his lips press against her neck, just below her ear.

"You are a wicked witch," he said lowly, lips skimming over her ear lobe. She grinned in triumph, then shot an apologetic smile at the annoyed man who had been trying to gain her favor.

She turned slowly in her seat to face Sirius. He was smirking down at her, but his eyes were hooded and intense. She smiled wickedly up at him. "Am I?" She questioned, voice innocent. 

"Are you trying to drive me mad with jealousy?" He asked in return.

"Hmm, that's rich, coming from you. Or was that blond woman hanging all over you telling you about her handsome husband?"

He had the decency to look ashamed, though it only lasted a moment. He took her hand then and drew her up, arms locked around her back, pressing into her. His lips found her neck again, just for a moment before he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're mine now Hermione Black. I won't share you."

"That goes both ways you know. You flirt all you want, but I better be the one you're coming home to." Hermione was surprised by how fierce her voice sounded.

"Always," he said, then kissed her.

* * *

After dinner, the sun was down, and they decided to take the long route back to the cabana, along the beach. Hermione held Sirius' hand with one hand and her sandals in the other. 

She enjoyed the feeling of the cooled sand on her bare feet. She glanced over at Sirius, barely visible in the dim moonlight. She said, "I'm going to miss this place. Thank you, Sirius, for planning this trip. I don't think I've ever enjoyed a vacation more. Or felt so relaxed."

He looked down at her, stopping and cupping her cheek, "I'm glad. I've enjoyed our time here as well. I want you to know that I'm happy about how everything has turned out between us. It's better than I even dreamed it would be."

An elated feeling settled into her chest. She felt the same way about their newly born marriage and got a thrill to hear him say it. 

She reached up to press her lips to his. And standing there, drinking him in with the sounds of the waves roaring in her ears, she knew this was it. She was ready.

She pulled away from him, taking his hand and tugging him behind her as she made her way quickly toward the cabana.

When they reached the well-lit dock, she turned her head back to smile at him, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what she was about. 

Before they even reached their building, he grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around and pressing into her, lips insistent on hers.

They fumbled their way into the cabana, barely getting the door properly closed behind them.

Within moments of their frantic kissing through the living room, their tongues clashing, and clothes being tugged at, Hermione's dress ended up around her ankles, and she found herself hoisted up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, practically clawing at the buttons on his shirt as he walked them over to his bedroom. 

He dropped her down on the bed, none too gently, and she scooted back quickly to accommodate him. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and stripped it off, then followed with his pants, then he crawled up to her, settling between her legs and finding her lips again. 

Hermione's brain stuttered to a halt with the sensations he was eliciting. He explored her body in a way no man had ever done before. He was meticulous and generous, making sure she enjoyed every moment as much as he did. She found herself being far more vocal and uninhibited than she ever had been. And she felt a thrill shoot through her every time she heard him groan, and when he called her name with his release.

As they lay together after, she snuggled up to his side and he wrapped an arm around her, she expected to feel embarrassed over her exuberance. But she felt nothing but content. She felt him kiss her hair, and she smiled. 

In that moment, she suddenly realized what the giddy feeling he solicited in her meant. Why she always felt so much more content while in his presence. She had been feeling it for weeks but couldn't name it before this moment.

"Sirius," she whispered, "I... I love you."

She felt his hand, which had been running up and down her arm lightly, still at her confession. "You don't have to say it just because of what we just did," he said softly.

"I know. I'm not. I only just realized... I’m sorry it took me so long."

He kissed her temple before resuming his hand’s movement on her arm. "I love you too," he said simply. 

She drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat just under her ear.


	24. The First Week

When they stepped into the foyer of Grimmauld Place on Thursday morning after returning from Bora Bora, Hermione suddenly felt a bundle of nerves settle in her stomach. 

After their night together, would they now be sharing a bedroom? And if so, which room? She wasn't sure she felt comfortable joining him in his bedroom, but she also thought moving into hers may be weird.

Judging by the knowing look he gave her, he knew exactly what she was thinking. He just started up the stairs, gesturing with his head for her to follow. 

They went up past his room, and she was confused when they passed her room as well and made their way up to the unused fourth floor.

Containing only two bedrooms and no hall bath, no one ever ventured up to this floor in recent memory. She knew the bedrooms had been used on occasion when the house was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix during the war; Molly and Arthur had used one of the bedrooms on this floor during that time.

She herself had not been on this floor in years, and then only in passing on her way up the attic above. She had never been inside the bedrooms.

He came to a stop in front of one of the doors. He paused for a moment, apparently attempting to gather himself, before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

He stepped through, and Hermione followed, looking around.

The bedroom was large, far larger than the other bedrooms in the house. There were two large windows that looked out onto the city street below. The whitewashed walls and the light streaming in the uncovered windows made the room much brighter than the other rooms in the usually dark and dreary house. The dark wooden floors were worn and dusty, and there wasn't a piece of furniture or a decoration in sight.

She turned her gaze to Sirius, eyebrows raised in question. He looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"The master bedroom," he explained with a slight shrug, "After the Order disbanded, I cleared everything out of here and trashed it. It was my mother's room, and I didn't need any more reminders of her. It's been empty ever since."

He walked over to one of the two interior doors of the room, "There is a large bathroom through here, with a soaking tub and standing shower. And a closet through there," he said gesturing to the other door."

He glanced around, then met her eye, "I, umm... I thought maybe we could move up here? It's a blank slate, so we could do anything we want to it."

When Hermione didn't immediately respond, he backtracked quickly, "Or not. We could stay in your room downstairs, or mine. Or we could keep separate bedrooms..." he trailed off awkwardly, and Hermione decided to rescue him.

"I don't want separate bedrooms, Sirius," she smiled softly at the relieved look he shot her, "But are you sure you want to stay in here? You obviously had a reason to stay away, since you could have moved up here at any time."

"It was different before. I felt no reason to sit up here by myself and stew in my miserable memories of my family. But it isn't as if I spent a lot of time in here. I was probably in this room less than a dozen times growing up. I had no reason to come in here. But now... Now it's the best room in the house for a married couple. And I won't be alone. I think I'd like to make this our own. If you want."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips before hugging him close. She felt his breath tickle her neck as he buried his face into her curls.

"I'd love to settle in here. We could really make it warm and inviting. It certainly appears to be the least depressing room in the house," she said with a laugh.

He chuckled and pulled away, glancing around again, "We'll need to go shopping for some furniture."

"Yes, we can do that Saturday. Are you alright staying in my room until then?" Though she didn't say it, she thought that Sirius would understand her reluctance to stay in his room. She wasn't just another notch on his bedpost, and she didn't really wish to sleep in a bed with him that she knew for a fact had seen so many former occupants.

He nodded, then cast a quick cleaning charm and opened the windows to let some air in. When they walked from the room, he left the door ajar.

* * *

The following morning, they prepared to meet their friends for Remus and Tonks' wedding.

They were planning on a quick, no-nonsense, Ministry ceremony with their closest friends and family. Then they would all go out for lunch in Diagon Alley to celebrate. Hermione wore her dress robes, dark blue with silver embroidery. Sirius looked handsome as ever in his gray dress robes. 

They apparated to the Ministry and checked in, then made their way to the small courtroom they were directed to. Remus was there waiting, along with Ron and Emily and Arthur and Molly. Hermione hugged everyone hello and answered some questions about their honeymoon while they waited.

They didn't have to wait long for Harry and Ginny to arrive, followed closely by Tonks and her mother Andromeda, whom Hermione didn't know well. But by the warm way Sirius greeted his cousin, and the smile she gave him in return, Hermione had a feeling that would be changing soon.

Tonks looked beautiful. Hermione knew Remus, though he always thought Tonks beautiful, preferred a more natural look on her, so she kept her hair brown, though she had added volume and curl, and it was hanging long down her back. She had cream colored dress robes on and beamed happily at Remus as he gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. 

The ceremony was brief and to the point, but it was made beautiful by the happiness of the couple getting married. When they kissed for the first time as a married couple, Hermione couldn't help the tears that leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she hugged her two friends tightly in congratulations.

During the shuffle getting into the restaurant for lunch, she ended up sitting between Tonks and Ginny, with Remus on Tonks’ other side, and Sirius next to him as best man. It wasn't long before she was being interrogated about her and Sirius' honeymoon.

"So, how was Bora Bora? I want to know everything!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Bora Bora was beautiful. It was a very relaxing vacation," Hermione said, purposefully avoiding any personal information.

"Well, that's not very detailed," Tonks said teasingly, "We need all the info!"

"Yeah, like how Sirius is in the sack!" Ginny play whispered, loud enough for those in the immediate vicinity to stop and look at them. 

Hermione's cheeks heated immediately. "Ginny!" She hissed pleadingly, "I don't want to talk about that!"

"Yes, please, let's not," Harry whispered from Ginny's other side, earning a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Just tell me, did it happen?!" Ginny questioned. Hermione nodded reluctantly but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at Ginny and Tonks' identical excited squeals.

"Please! I don't want to talk about it here!" Hermione begged when Ginny opened her mouth to ask more questions.

"Fine, but I want details at our first opportunity to talk alone!" The redhead insisted, to which Hermione agreed, just happy to have the subject turned to another topic. 

* * *

Their first week of marriage within the confines of normal life was quite an interesting experience for Hermione. First, on Saturday, furniture shopping with Sirius was very much a lesson in what it was like to truly be wealthy.

Her parents had been quite successful as she was growing up with their dental practice, but they were not wealthy. They lived on a budget, and if something didn't fit that budget, they went without. At least until they had saved the money for whatever it was they wanted or needed.

Since her graduation from Hogwarts, she had gotten used to a slim lifestyle. Even with her free room at Grimmauld, she often struggled to make ends meet with her meager Ministry salary, and went without more often than not, especially when it came to large expenditures.

But shopping with Sirius was a whole new world. They decided to shop in muggle London for new bedroom furniture and it was immediately apparent that Sirius viewed shopping in a very different manner than she was used to. Nothing was too much. And that also often meant the higher the cost, the better it was.

After talking him down from the monstrosity he originally wanted, it took them several hours to argue their way through to an actual purchase, and by the time they got home, Hermione felt like she had been through the ringer. She was annoyed at him for his casual nonchalance about spending what she considered to be an outrageous amount of money on a bed, two nightstands, and two dressers, while simultaneously understanding where he was coming from. She had seen the inside of his Gringotts vault after all.

But Sirius soothed away her annoyance that evening with soft words and light kisses until she was melting into his arms, the stiff, annoyed posture she had held all afternoon fading away. She knew that night, lying wrapped in his arms, that she would have to be on her guard with him when annoyed or angry. She had succumbed to his charms far too easily for her own piece of mind.

But after they had made it over that first hurdle, they settled into an easy routine.

By Friday afternoon, Hermione was desperate for the weekend. Somehow, a picture of her and Sirius' wedding had been leaked to the Prophet, and Anna had been glaring daggers at her all week. Hermione had heard that she was set to marry that weekend, slipping in just before the deadline of Sunday. If Hermione had to guess, Anna was not pleased with the man she ended up having to marry.

Though her work week had been a nightmare, she had spent a lot of time in the evenings looking at her options for furthering her education. She had settled on a new wizarding university starting its first semester in the fall in London.

Craft University's goal was to begin to fill the void of higher education the wizarding world had. Since it was just starting out, the student body was quite small, and everyone was asked to make contributions on campus, filling roles outside of the classroom, such as library assistants and working in the tiny cafeteria. 

Hermione had visited the campus on Wednesday and met with some of the new faculty, all of whom were ecstatic at the idea of the Hermione Granger in their first graduating class. Flattered by their excitement and impressed by their plans, Hermione discussed it with Sirius and had decided to quit her job at the Ministry to attend classes and work on campus. Though the class offerings were small while the University got off its feet, it had all the core subject she was interested in: Transfigurations, Charms, Potions, and Arthimancy.

She was incredibly excited to begin, though nervous about walking away from the only job she had been able to find for herself. She was also becoming nervous about another subject, and she felt the need to clear the air with Sirius about. Friday at dinner, she told him of her concerns. 

"Sirius, what if the Ministry implements the amendment everyone is expecting?" She questioned hesitantly.

"About banning contraceptive charms and potions you mean?" He asked, pausing in his eating to look at her.

"Yes. Have you thought about it?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not really. I was little preoccupied with complying with the law as it is."

"I've thought about it. Are you... Do you want to have children? I never even thought to ask," she fumbled.

Sirius expression turned to surprise, obviously not having expected the question. But he appeared to give it some consideration before answering. "I never saw myself having children. But I also never saw myself as married, and now I can't imagine my life any other way," He threw her a wink and she smiled, "But I don't think I'd mind having a kid or two with you. In the future."

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I agree. I'd like to go to University first. Maybe start a new career. If that's ok with you?"

"Whatever you want. But what will we do if the amendment passes?" He questioned.

"Well, there are muggle options for contraception. I thought I could make an appointment to see a doctor and get a prescription to the muggle birth control pill? Just in case, so we're ready." 

He nodded, and she was filled with relief. One less thing to have to worry about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the original note I posted on this story for any of those following for the first time. Additional, I will add that going forward, if fertility struggles are too sensitive a subject for anyone to read, you should stop at this chapter. I originally didn't put that warning in because I didn't want to give anything away, but I wish I had. So I'm putting it here.
> 
> Here's is the original note:
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a wrap up chapter for this first part of the story. I very much debated whether to end it after the honeymoon and let Sirius and Hermione have their happy ending. However, that was not my original plan for the story, and I have decided to let it play out the way I intended it to.
> 
> So, fair warning, things are going to start to get dicey for our couple. If you don’t want to see that, consider this to be the end of their tale.


	25. The Amendment

A month after their wedding, Hermione made her way down the kitchen after her shower, after having woken up alone. Assuming Sirius would already be ready for the day and in the kitchen eating breakfast, she took her time, relaxing under the hot water, enjoying the feeling.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw him sitting at the table, cup of coffee in front of him, a half-eaten plate of eggs pushed to the side as he read the paper. 

She breezed in, throwing a quick good morning over her shoulder while grabbing a cup of coffee herself. Then, walking up behind him she rested her free hand on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head before sliding into the chair across from him.

She didn't look at his face at first, taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage, closing her eyes at the warmth, before asking, "Could you pick out a bottle of wine for dinner tonight at Remus and Tonks'? I meant to ask you yesterday."

She took another sip and glanced up at him. He didn't acknowledge her, so she asked, "Something interesting in the _Prophet_ this morning?" He was still staring at the paper, face contorted in anger, eyes blazing.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked again, a note of panic creeping into her voice, "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"They've amended the Marriage Law," he ground out, voice very nearly shaking with rage. Hermione hadn't seen him this angry since the day the law was announced.

"Did they ban contraceptive charms and potions? Everyone expected they would," Hermione asked, but knowing before she said it that wasn't it. If that had been the case, Sirius would not be this angry, especially since they had talked about this very possibility weeks ago, and Hermione already had her prescription to muggle contraceptive ready to go if need be.

"I can't... Just read it," he spat, tossing the paper across the table to her.

She picked it up and started reading, dread settling into the pit of her stomach.

_Marriage Law Amended_

_There has been much speculation since the enactment of the Marriage Law as to whether there would be any amendments with regards to conception and procreation. It seemed unlikely the Ministry would leave the matter up to chance after taking such drastic measures to ensure the future of the wizarding world._

_"We have known since the beginning that simply making marriage a requirement would likely not be enough to solve the problem we are facing in wizarding Britain," a Wizengamot insider told this reporter. "We have been considering the best solution, working in conjunction with researchers at St. Mungo's, since the law was passed."_

_The information we at the Daily Prophet have been privy to lead us to believe that if an amendment were to pass, it would be after the initial six month time requirement for marriage had passed, and likely after the two weeks allotted for the Ministry mandated marriages, during which time individuals who did not find a spouse during the six months would be matched and immediately married by the Ministry._

_Last Friday marked the end of that two week period, so it came as little surprise when the Wizengamot met Monday morning in a closed session, announcing early this morning an amendment has already been passed and will be enacted immediately._

_It is now required that all couples within the childbearing age ranges, the Marriage Law defined (even those couples who were married prior to the law's inception) must produce offspring. They will have a 12-month window to prove a viable pregnancy. Those who are unable to produce a viable pregnancy in that timeframe must report to St. Mungo's for testing and fertility treatment. Those couples will be given an additional six-month window, under healer supervision, to produce a viable pregnancy._

_If a couple is found incompatible biologically, at the end of the time window, they will be separated and will be placed with different spouses who are deemed more suitable biologically. If one spouse is found infertile or in some way physically incapable of producing offspring they will be declared exempt from the law and will not be required to marry again, while their partner will be reassigned to a better-suited spouse._

_It is important to note that this separation clause applies to all couples, not only the ones who have married as a result of the Marriage Law._

_Why are such drastic measures being taken? Because the population crisis is just that dire, according to the Ministry. In the official announcement from the Wizengamot at 7 am this morning, the amendment was described as the best feasible course of action that could be taken._

_Kellan Nicolai, the Wizengamot's spokeswizard, stated in his announcement, "We have considered and dismissed several courses of action. The first, and less drastic, option was to simply outlaw contraceptive charms and potions. However, it was deemed infeasible. While we could ban contraceptive potions from being sold and regulate the ingredients needed to brew the potions, tracking the charm would be a logistical nightmare, not to mention a severe breach in privacy since the only way to track it would be to put a trace on every individual's wand and monitor every spell cast._

_Additionally, we are aware there are numerous forms of muggle contraception that would be impossible for the Ministry to track. And of course, there is always the real possibility that a couple would choose abstinence._

_In fact, that was the real reason that we decided to take such drastic measures. We have become aware that many couples who have married under the marriage law have done so in name only and continue to live separate lives. We are not unsympathetic. We realized going into this that people would be forced to marry near strangers, and many of the marriages that came out of this law are not love matches._

_But our dilemma is simple. We need to repopulate the wizarding world in this country. How will that ever be possible if people aren't engaged in, err, the activities needed to create offspring?_

_This amendment will guarantee that all the citizens of wizarding Britain capable of producing children, do produce children. It's really as simple as that."_

_Simple perhaps, but it is expected there will be an outcry for this amendment, maybe even more so that the original law._

_Will it be successful? Will enough children be produced to fix the population problem? Only time will tell. Please continue following the Daily Prophet for up to date news._

Hermione's head was swimming. She was having a hard time comprehending what she had just read. She scanned the article again before meeting Sirius' eye.

He was looking very grim, and now she understood his anger. She felt her own rising up in her as she absorbed the new information. 

She had to get pregnant. Not down the line when she was ready to be a mother. Not when she actually wanted a child and chose to have one. Right now. Right now, when she'd only been with Sirius two months. When they were just getting comfortable in their roles as husband and wife. When she was set to start university in three weeks. How could this be happening?

"God's, I--I don't even know what to say. I never expected..." Hermione fumbled, her anger suddenly sizzling out as the magnitude of the news settled on her. She felt tears burning behind her eyes and she swallowed thickly.

"No, I didn't expect this either," Sirius said softly. He studied her for a moment, then stood and walked around the table, settling into the seat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest as the tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes. 

"I know it's a lot, and I wish I could tell you everything will be alright. But I'm just so furious right now, I'm having a hard time believing it myself," Sirius continued in barely more than a whisper.

She nodded, then pulled back. He was still exuding anger, but he smoothed her hair back gently and kissed her forehead. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, voice cracking. "It's like they think the wizarding world is going to go extinct tomorrow. Why are they forcing people to do this?"

"Because they're fools," Sirius spat suddenly. "If they think forcing people who barely know or like each other to have children together is going to save this world, they are mistaken. They'll just end up with a generation of unloved and unwanted children who will resent the Ministry for their miserable lives."

Hermione was startled by the vitriol in his voice. She raised her eyebrows, and his eyes softened, "Not our kid. Our kid will be loved, even if we're not ready for one yet. But having been raised in this house by parents who hated each other and couldn't stand me once I was old enough to talk, I can tell you right now, it's no picnic."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She knew Sirius had more than his fair share of family baggage, so she understood where he was coming from, "I hope that people can look past the resentment they feel against the Ministry, and maybe even their spouses, to love their children. But I know what you mean. This may help raise magical birth rates, but it isn't just about giving birth. People are going to have to raise these children. Care for them. Hopefully, love them."

Sirius shrugged, "Love isn't a necessary part of getting a kid from birth to adulthood."

She pursed her lips at his negative attitude but didn't pursue the topic further. Instead, she said, "I guess we start trying right away? I'd really rather avoid having to go to St. Mungo's."

Sirius heaved a big sigh, rubbing his eyes as he bit out, "I suppose so." He looked at her then, and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you. That it's, in fact, going to be more difficult for you since you're the one having to get pregnant and give birth. I don't want you to think that I'm going to be angry or resentful of our kid. The Ministry, yes. But this kid is going to be part you, which is just fine in my book."

He gave her a casual wink and a halfhearted smile, which was clearly forced, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

* * *

When they arrived at the Lupin's flat later that evening for dinner, they found Harry and Ginny already there. Based on the looks on all her friends' faces, there had been more than a little anger and a few tears shed over the day's announcement.

She hugged everyone without bringing up the topic, everyone in silent agreement to wait until Ron and Emily arrived.

Once their group was complete, they all sat down, crowding into the small living room, Ginny and Hermione sitting together on the floor in front of the cold fireplace, Harry and Sirius on chairs next to them, and the remaining four squashed into the oversized couch facing them. 

No one said anything for a long time. Then Hermione heard a sniffle a moment before Emily burst into tears.

Ron put his arm around her and rubbed her back as she sobbed, clutching at the front of his shirt. Hermione felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes in sympathy and commiseration.

After a few minutes, Emily calmed down, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Remus had conjured for her. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'm just so overwhelmed! I still have two years of university left, and I'm working, and we're saving for a house. And now this! I just don't know how I'm going to handle it all!"

"You don't have to apologize," Hermione said gently, "We all understand."

Ginny nodded vehemently, "Of course we do!"

"It's not that I don't want children," Emily rushed on, now looking at Ron. "I just thought we'd have a few years before we started thinking about it."

"I know, Em," Ron murmured, "But we're going to be fine. We'll figure it out."

She nodded and dabbed at her eyes again. 

Ginny shook her head and said, "We had a plan. Harry was going to work his way up the ranks at the Auror office, and I was going to go as far as I could on the Harpies. Maybe make captain. Then in a few years, maybe five, I'd retire and try to get a job at the Department of Magical Games and Sports and we'd try for a baby. I don't want a big family like I came from, so we were ok with waiting. But now... The Harpies are done for. Everyone on the team is going to be getting pregnant. Can't very well play Quidditch and risk getting knocked off your broom by a Bludger while pregnant."

Harry reached down and squeezed her shoulder, then said, "After everything we've all been through, can't they just let us live our lives the way we want?"

"That's one of the worst parts for me," Sirius added. "The wizarding world is not going to die out tomorrow. Why not wait to see what happens in the next couple years? See how many magical children are born naturally, without their intervention? And they have the nerve to try to make it sound like they're doing us all a bloody favor, by not 'invading' our privacy. As if forcing us to marry and have children is some sort of blessing they are bestowing on us."

"They do see it as such," Remus said, "They all truly believe they are saving the world. Saving the future."

"Yeah, by destroying our present!" Ron snapped. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret my marriage. And I probably wouldn't have even met Emily if it wasn't for the law. But this is bloody insanity. They act like we're livestock to breed!"

"That's exactly what we are to them. We've been paired in a way they believe will produce the best-bred offspring. We will be mated, and our offspring will be studied and evaluated for fitness. And I worry what will happen after. How many children will they force out of us? What if they think all of this isn't enough?" Hermione asked. She rested her head and Sirius' knee and he started running his fingers through her hair.

Silence fell again, but after a few moments, Sirius said, "You've been awfully quiet cousin."

Hermione looked up at Tonks and was surprised to see a blush staining her cheeks. For a woman who was next to impossible to embarrass, it was a strange sight.

Tonks exchanged a look with Remus, who shrugged slightly. She took a deep breathed, before beginning, "It's just... We all knew something was coming. Not this maybe, this is ridiculous, but something. And I've more than a few years on you lot, so we, umm... Well, we decided to let nature take its course, so to speak."

She fell silent again, and realization dawned on Hermione. "Are you pregnant?" She asked.

Tonks nodded slightly, a small smile turning up at the corners of her mouth, "Just barely, not even eight weeks. But we had our first appointment yesterday, and everything looks good. We were going to tell everyone tonight, but with this amendment, we had thought to wait..."

Sirius stood up and walked over to her, pulling her up and hugging her tight. Hermione heard him say softly, "No matter what's going on, this is amazing news. Congratulations." Then he was hugging Remus and Hermione stood to join the queue to give her congratulations.

"Here we go again," Ron exclaimed, grinning at Hermione's teary eyes as she reached Tonks. She smacked his arm with a laugh and hugged her friend close, then did the same with Remus.

The group managed to enjoy a nice dinner together, trying to avoid the depressing changes they were all facing. The talked about plans for baby Lupin, and Hermione pushed her own fears of having a child at this point in her life to the back of her mind for the sake of her friends.

She was thrilled for them, even more so since they had chosen it on their own terms before the Ministry had a chance to order them about. She thought they were lucky for that. There would be no struggling with the guilt Hermione already felt about not wanting the child she would soon be having.

* * *

Later that night, as she lay in bed with Sirius, she whispered her guilt-inducing thoughts to him.

"There's nothing to feel guilty about," he said softly back. "You are just trying to process the situation. But I know you, Hermione. I know that when the time comes, you will be happy. And you'll love our child, no matter what. And so will I."

Hermione nodded, "I know you will. You'll be a great father."

He reached for her, kissing her softly on the lips before wrapping his arm around her, and she snuggled into his chest.


	26. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the first chapter for another new Sirius/Hermione story. It's a Muggle-AU called "The Girl Next Door." Please check it out!

Turns out, the _Daily Prophet’s_ prediction was right—the outcry over the amendment was farther reaching than the marriage law itself. Though people had been angry about the constraints of the initial law, many people were indeed looking at their marriages as on paper only and had no intention of actually letting their new, forced marriages affect their lives in any real way. And they were furious about having to now comply with the amendment that would upend their lives in a very real and palpable way.  
  
The _Prophet_ was filled with complaints and articles about Ministry protests. People had lined up in the atrium the day after the amendment had been announced. Hermione had passed them on her way to her department. She reached the lifts just when their cries to be heard by the Wizengamot had reached a fever pitch, and she heard the frazzled welcome witch calling for security.

But none of it mattered. The Wizengamot refused to even listen to peoples’ protests and did not budge on its decision. Though not at all surprised, Hermione couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that the amendment still stood.  
  
During all this, Hermione began to wrap up her job at the Ministry. She felt like she was getting out of there at just the right moment, as the Ministry's popularity had taken a sharp nosedive since the announcement. There was a constant state of tension there that Hermione would be glad to be rid of.

Her last few weeks of work were punctuated by nasty scowls from Anna, who had thankfully decided that Hermione was no longer worth the effort to speak to. Hermione couldn’t help by chuckle though when Anna’s new husband had decided to surprise her one day by stopping by to take her to lunch. Stocky, balding, and nearly a foot shorter than the tall witch, Anna’s huffy responses to the man and slightly tinged cheeks clearly told Hermione that she was embarrassed by her husband. Though he was no doubt well off financially. Otherwise, Anna never would have married him. But he seemed friendly enough, and Hermione felt a little sorry for him when Anna turned what was a sweet gesture into such an ordeal. Though he didn’t seem phased by her less than thrilled reception of him.

When she arrived home that night to find Sirius setting up carry out in the kitchen for their dinner, she wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind and pressed her cheek into his back.

“Missed me, huh?” Sirius asked with a chuckle at her enthusiastic greeting.

“Just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate you,” Hermione said, “Not everyone is as lucky as I am.”

When she told him of Anna and her husband, he laughed, “Poor sod. Probably thought he hit the jackpot when she agreed to marry him.”

“Well, hopefully, she isn’t too horrid to him. He seemed like a nice man.”

Sirius shrugged, “She’s nice enough when she wants to be.”

Hermione hummed non-committally and changed the subject.

* * *

When she finished at the Ministry, she was excited to begin classes at Craft University. The idea of being part of something new, to help shape it, and to be a part of the first graduating class of what she hoped would become a successful university, was a thrilling prospect.

When the day finally arrived, she immediately fell in love with all aspects of it. Always an avid learner, she hadn't realized how much she missed being in a classroom. She was taking four classes, one in each of the four subjects available, and she took a job working in the library as an assistant. Though small, housing fewer books at the moment than the library at Grimmauld Place, being surrounded by the books she loved always had a calming effect on her.

Her classes were all interesting and very challenging. The professors were all seasoned masters in their field, and their knowledge seemed boundless. Hermione couldn’t get enough. Though she had entered the university with an open mind and no clear picture in her head of what she wanted to do for a career, she immediately took a fancy to Charms. Though she had always enjoyed the subject at Hogwarts, it had never held any special appeal to beyond being another subject she wanted to excel at. But her professor, a little old witch on the far side of 90 who clearly lived and breathed her chosen subject, made Charms fascinating. There was so much more to it than Hermione realized, and she wanted to learn all that she could.

When she planned her first semester, she had been tempted to take more than four classes, but she didn't want to overload her schedule as she had at Hogwarts. She had a life to live, and she no longer felt the need to prove her academic worth as she had when she was younger. She wanted to keep her evenings open to being at home with Sirius, though she worked in the library on Saturdays. And she found that, though she had a tendency to still obsess a bit about homework and tests, she was able to relax far more than she used to in school.   
  
That was partly due to her husband's insistence she take frequent breaks from her study. Now that they were well settled into married life, Hermione found Sirius to be an eager and attentive husband in all aspects of marriage. While it didn't surprise her that he was nothing short of an expert in bed (Remus had been right months before when he had told her Sirius would be an excellent teacher in that department), she had been pleasantly surprised at his attention to her in other areas. He was caring and thoughtful, and always seemed to be paying close attention to her reactions to his overtures. As much as she had fought against marrying him for so long, she was truly happy with him. That was until she thought about the new deadline they were facing.

Most of the time, she could forget all about the prospect. She and Sirius were under a non-spoken agreement that they wouldn’t discuss the matter. Hermione knew herself well enough to know that if she dwelled on it too much, she would just work herself up. And she felt like if they just ignored the amendment and went about their lives as normal, when she did get pregnant, maybe it would feel more like their choice. Like a nice surprise, not Ministry mandated.

But she couldn’t help but think about it sometimes, especially when Ginny announced her pregnancy two months into Hermione’s school year. She and Sirius had Harry and Ginny over for dinner one Saturday night, and not too long after they sat down to eat, Ginny hesitantly said, “So… I’m pregnant.”

Hermione stared at her in shock. “So soon?!” she exclaimed before she had a chance to think about her words.

Sirius shot her a reproachful look before adding, “Congratulations.”

Hermione shook herself, “Yes, of course! Congratulations! I’m sorry, I was just surprised.”

Ginny laughed lightly, though Hermione could tell it was somewhat forced, “Yes, we didn’t expect it so soon either. But us Weasleys have always been a fertile lot. I guess we shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Are you—” Hermione cut off, suddenly realizing what she was about to ask could be construed as insulting to the new parents-to-be.

But Harry knew where she had been headed, “We’re happy. No matter what, this baby comes from love. But… It would have been nice if it had taken a little longer. For Ginny’s sake.”

“The Harpies?” Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded with a shrug, “I’m the first to go. They’ll go for as long as they can, but eventually, there won’t be enough players. It’s…difficult to imagine.”

While they discussed the new Potter baby, Hermione couldn’t help but feel the familiar, nervous feeling settle in her stomach. When she had found out about Tonks getting pregnant, it had been different. She and Remus had chosen to have a child on their own terms. Harry and Ginny were happy about their baby of course, but they were also both clearly upset about the changes it would wreak in their lives. And Hermione knew those changes were coming for her and Sirius as well. And hearing that Ginny was pregnant made the situation all the more real for her.

She tried to push the nervous feeling away and focus on their conversation. When Harry asked her how her classes were going, she was able to finally put it from her mind and launched into excited explanations of her school work.


	27. The Question

Hermione entered into the holiday season with true excitement for the first time since she had sent her parents to Australia. She had always felt lonely without them during Christmas, even with her makeshift family around her to keep her company. But it was her first Christmas with Sirius, or at least her first with him as a couple, and with her happiness over her re-found love of being a student shining through and her relief at no longer being stuck at her dead-end job at the Ministry still tangible for her, she couldn’t wait to experience the holidays.

Her coursework had gotten more challenging as the semester had continued, and her first set of finals before holiday break were looming, but Hermione buckled down and was determined to put on a good show. Her grades throughout the semester had been nothing short of excellent, and she wanted to keep it that way. This meant that her study time increased exponentially the closer to finals she got. 

Sirius pouted about it at first when he came home from work to find her holed up in the library pouring over books, but she soothed away his hurt over feeling neglected with soft kisses and promises of being all his the moment finals were over. Though he quickly got used to her crunch-time study habits, he did spend a far larger time reading in the library than usual, just to be near her.

The old Hermione would have found his constant presence annoying, but the new Hermione loved every second. She enjoyed the fact that Sirius was determined to be with her, even if it meant sitting in silence while she studied. He never ceased to amaze her with the depth of his feelings for her, and it was small things like his increased appetite for books that made her feel loved far more than any large gesture could. 

Hermione even managed to forget about the amendment most of the time. She was far too busy enjoying her life to even worry about it, at least for the moment. She couldn’t always get away from the reminders, however. Both Tonks and Ginny were showing their pregnancies now, and her two friends were eager to discuss their plans for when their babies came when she spent time with them. Even Ginny, who had been ambivalent when she first revealed her pregnancy, was already into full out nesting mode, though she had more than half her pregnancy left to go.

While she was truly happy for her friends, being with them only served to point out what Hermione was still dreading having a baby herself. Even though she and Sirius had stopped using contraceptives immediately after the amendment was enacted, and months of a healthy sex life followed, there were no indications that Hermione was pregnant. And Hermione couldn’t help but be happy about that. Almost four months into the amendment’s timeframe, and it seemed like people were announcing their pregnancies left and right, including several of her classmates and even her Arthimancy professor. And she had heard from Ginny that both Bill and Fleur and Fred and Madeline had made their announcements at Weasley family dinners within weeks of her and Harry’s announcement.

Hermione just kept holding onto the idea that they still had plenty of time, and when the time came, they would deal with it, together.

* * *

Her finals wrapped the Friday before Christmas. She was exhausted, but very pleased. She thought she had done well in all four classes and was already looking forward to the new semester starting up after the new year.

When she arrived home in the afternoon after her last test, she squealed in surprise as she was hanging up her cloak to feel arms come around her from behind. She spun around wand in hand, to see Sirius, grinning madly at her.

She smacked his arm, “Don’t scare me like that! I could have hexed you!”

Sirius only laughed and swooped in for a kiss. After a few moments, she pushed him away, hands on his chest. “What are you doing home anyway? Why aren’t you at work?”

“Took the afternoon off. Thought we could celebrate the end of finals. You _did_ say that once they were over, I’d get you all to myself, didn’t you?” 

His lips found hers again, and she quickly found herself pressed up against the closed front door, panting for air when Sirius’ lips final left hers to make their way along her jawline. Her grin met his when he pulled away to look at her a few moments later. 

“I did promise that, didn’t I?”

Sirius nodded, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her once again.

* * *

An hour later found them lounging in the drawing room, Sirius’s fingers making their way through her hair, which was spread over his lap as she rested her head on his thigh. Her eyes were closed, and she hummed contentedly as he leaned down to brush his lips across her forehead.

She startled suddenly as the floo activated in the fireplace. Her eye shot open and she sat up, hastily covering up anything that may be showing with the throw she had haphazardly covered herself with when she laid down.

Glancing at Sirius who sat smirking beside her, still shirtless and clad only in his boxer-briefs, she scowled. Nothing could ruffle that man!

She looked to the fireplace to see a similar smirk of Remus’ face as he floo called. Scowling at him as well for good measure, Hermione asked, “Something we can help you with Remus?”

His smirk turned to an all-out grin, “Well… Dora and I thought it may be nice for the two of you to join us for dinner tonight. That is if you aren’t too otherwise occupied.”

“Well actually—” 

Hermione quickly cut Sirius off with an elbow to the ribs, “We’d love to! I just finished my finals today, so the timing is perfect!”

“Great. See you both at 6?”

“We’ll be there,” Hermione replied. As Remus’s head disappeared, she turned to a scowling Sirius. “Don’t worry. It’s just for a few hours. And I’m on break for nearly a month. Plenty of time to spend together, just the two of us.”

* * *

Arriving at the Lupin’s flat several hours later, Hermione hugged her friends hello. She suddenly felt bad that she had been so wrapped up in her coursework, she hadn’t even realized it had been almost a month since she had seen Tonks, though she waved Hermione’s apologies away with a smile.

Almost six months pregnant, Tonks looked absolutely beautiful. Complaining that her hormones wreaked havoc on her Metamorphmagus abilities, she sported her natural hair coloring and features, which in Hermione’s opinion was a far better-suited look on the petite witch than her usual enhancements.

As they sat down to dinner, the Lupin’s discussed their plans to move before the baby came. “We just need more space!” Tonks lamented, looking around the tiny eat-in kitchen, “This flat was perfect for me when I was single. Two people made it cramped, but livable. But add a third person! Even a tiny one. Do you have any idea how much _stuff_ babies need?! It’s ridiculous! There is no way all that is fitting in here!”

“Do you want to stay in London?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, we’d like to. It makes the most sense for both our jobs, especially since Remus can’t exactly floo to work at the muggle shop. But the prices! We may end up in the suburbs just to be able to get into a two bedroom!”

“You should move back into Grimmauld. You could have a whole floor or two to yourselves,” Sirius suggested, tone light. Even though she knew he was happy living there with just her, he did tend towards loneliness and melancholy when left on his own for too long, a physiological side effect of so much isolation during his years in prison. He missed having a house full of people and would love to have more company.

“Thanks for the offer, but we need our own space to settle into our new family life,” Tonks said gently, and Hermione knew she understood Sirius’ real reason for asking, “But maybe you could set-up one of the spare bedrooms for baby Lupin? Because… well, we have something to ask you both.”

She shot a grin at Remus, who grinned back, and then he turned to look at Sirius and Hermione, “We want you both to be godparents.”

“Oh!” Hermione said breathily after a pause as the words sank in. Godparents! She hadn’t even considered she would be asked. “That’s… That would be amazing.”

She glanced at Sirius to find him looking down into his lap. She wondered at the uncharacteristic behavior from her husband, but then she saw him swipe at his eyes before looking up and she realized he had tears in his eyes he was trying to hide. Not that Remus and Tonks had been fooled judging by the knowing looks on their faces.

“I—” Sirius started hoarsely before cutting off and clearing his throat. He continued more strongly, “I would be honored. Thank you…. For giving me a second chance to get it right.”

Tonks reached over and grasped his hand in hers and Remus looked like he would need to swipe at his own eyes at any second. He cleared his own throat and said, “Of course Padfoot. We wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Hermione gave a watery smile and wrapped her arm around Sirius back, giving him a squeeze. He turned to her and kissed her cheek as Tonks waved at her own teary eyes. “Ahh! These pregnancy hormones are bad enough without you lot making me cry! Let’s talk about something else!”

Hermione laughed, and the conversation turned to Christmas planning and the upcoming annual Christmas day luncheon at the Burrow.

* * *

Try as she might, she could not think of a gift to buy Sirius for Christmas. He had enough money to buy anything he truly needed or wanted for himself, and Hermione didn’t feel quite right about taking money from his, now _their_ , Gringotts vault to buy him a present. Which meant she had a limited budget using the meager savings she had in her own vault. All of which complicated the matter of what to buy him for Christmas.

The Sunday morning after their dinner at the Lupin’s, Hermione decided to go shopping by herself in muggle London, looking for inspiration. She wandered in an out of every shop she saw, hoping that something would catch her eye. She _had_ found presents for several of her friends, but nothing yet for Sirius. After nearly two hours, she was about ready to call it quits when she heard her name being called from behind as she headed toward the Apparation point. She turned to see Emily hurrying toward her, bundled against the cold in a muggle peacoat, several shopping bags in her hands.

“Emily! What a nice surprise!” 

Emily grinned at her, holding up her bags, “Just doing some Christmas shopping. I _was_ looking for a present for Ron but haven’t found anything yet. But I found plenty for everyone else.”

Hermione laughed, showing her own bags, “Me as well. I came out looking for something for Sirius and was just about to head home having found nothing for him.”

“Oh, you don’t have to go home yet, do you? I’m famished from all this shopping, and I was just about to grab a bite. It’d be so much better to have someone to eat with.”

Hermione shrugged, “Why not? Sounds like fun.”

The women made their way a couple blocks over to a café Emily enjoyed, and after waiting for the busy lunch hour rush to thin out a bit, found a small booth to deposit their bags and unbundle.

Hermione quite enjoyed her discussion. She found Emily to be very easy to talk to, and she missed spending time with the other witch, something she hadn’t done as frequently since their weddings. Emily was funny and intelligent, and the two women had a great time comparing notes about muggle vs. wizarding university, and Hermione took mental note on several ideas that may help Craft gain some footing in the future.

Just as Hermione was finishing the last few bites of her sandwich, she glanced at Emily to find the other woman’s face ashen, a fine bead of sweat building on her brow. Suddenly concerned, Hermione asked, “Are you alright?”

Emily shook her head quickly and scooted out of the seat, making her way to the ladies’ room across the café. As Hermione watched her disappear, it didn’t take longer than a few moments for the reason for Emily’s sudden nausea to click in Hermione’s brain and she sighed. Leaving their bags and coats at the table, she took Emily’s water glass and made her way to the restroom and knocked, calling out to Emily. After a few minutes, the door swung open, admitting Hermione to the small private stall.

“I brought your water so you could wash out your mouth without using the bathroom sink.” Emily nodded, taking the glass with a shaky hand. She rinsed her mouth out several times as Hermione wet a paper towel and handed it to her in exchange for the water glass.

Emily smiled gratefully at Hermione, “Thanks. I… That was my first bought of it. I wasn’t expecting it to be quite so sudden.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“Much better,” Emily shook her head, “Please, don’t tell anyone. I… I haven’t even told Ron yet. I just… needed some time to adjust to the news.”

Suddenly there were tears in her eyes, and Hermione hugged her, “I won’t tell. And I am sorry. I know you aren’t ready for a baby yet, but please know that you’ll have plenty of help. You won’t go through this alone.”

Emily nodded as Hermione pulled back, “I just wish I was done with Uni. It’s all just too much right now.”

“Just take it one day at a time. And you may want to think about telling Ron sooner rather than later if your morning sickness continues like this.” 

Emily nodded again, and Hermione took her arm and guided her out of the restroom and back to their table. She couldn’t help the nerves curling around in her stomach. She was the last one left. All of her close friends were pregnant and fully in compliance with the amendment. As much as she may hate the idea of having the baby right now, in the back of her mind her fear of losing what she had built with Sirius was starting to fester. Baby or no baby, she couldn’t lose him.


	28. The Holiday

The day before Christmas Eve left Hermione feeling stressed out. She still hadn’t found a present for Sirius, and she did not want to go out shopping the following day. She and Sirius were hosting a small get together in the evening with their core group of friends on Christmas Eve, and though she wasn’t cooking (at Sirius’ insistence), she was looking forward to the low key gathering, especially in contrast to the excitement of the Burrow on Christmas day where there would be far more people.

Not wanting Sirius to know she hadn’t bought him a present yet, she told him she was meeting Ginny for lunch (which was true), but that her shopping was complete, so she wouldn’t be gone too long (which was a lie). She hoped that Ginny would help her decide what a good present for Sirius would be so that she could be quick about buying it.

At lunch, she wasn’t subtle about asking the other witch her thoughts, “What should I buy Sirius for Christmas? I can’t find anything, and I’m desperate!”

Ginny laughed, “But shopping for your husband is easy! Just buy something sexy.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’m not joking. Surely you bought Harry something other than lingerie? I’ve never had a problem shopping for Sirius before. But that was when we were friends. This is completely different.”

“There really isn’t a trick to it, Hermione. What does he like? What do you enjoy doing together?”

“Umm…” Hermione replied, thinking. What did they enjoy doing together? They read a lot together, but Hermione didn’t think that was entirely by choice on Sirius’ end. He just did it to spend time with her.

“Oh come on!” Ginny cried, “You two must do something together! Other than the obvious.”

“Ginny! I guess… Well, yes, of course we do things together. But I just can’t think what I could turn into a present.”

“A present doesn’t have to _be_ something. It can be _doing_ something together. I like to think I know Sirius pretty well, and I can almost promise you that he would love to spend time with you doing something special far more than any one thing you could give him.”

Hermione nodded slowly. She actually hadn’t thought of that. She had never received an experience of some kind as a present. She had only ever received items. But she thought Ginny had a point. Sirius thrived in the company of others. If she planned something for them to do together, he would likely enjoy it greatly.

“I think you’re right.”

“Of course I am!” Ginny said brightly as their food arrived.

After much consideration during the rest of her lunch, she decided on what she thought would be the perfect gift for Sirius. She would run into muggle London as soon as she was done and make the necessary purchases. She thought that he would love it, and she would enjoy the experience too.

* * *

The next day, their friends arrived at Grimmauld Place bearing gifts. They had decided to exchange gifts amongst themselves that day to not overcrowd an already busy day on Christmas.

Before they all settled into the drawing room to exchange presents, Emily pulled Hermione aside in the hallway. “I told Ron,” she said in a hushed tone.

“How did he react?” Hermione questioned.

Emily shrugged, “He was happy, but stressed out. He’s very supportive though. I’m lucky to have him.”

Hermione smiled, “And he’s lucky he found you. You both will be fine.”

“We’re not going to tell anyone quite yet though. We don’t want to make Christmas all about our pregnancy. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Of course,” Hermione said, then followed Emily into the drawing room.

There was a lot of laughter around the room, and with the fire crackling merrily in the grate and the Christmas tree lights twinkling next to her, curled into Sirius’ side, Hermione felt content. More content than she had felt in a long time.

She had received a wide variety of thoughtful presents. Of course, the habitual books, and even some couple gifts for both her and Sirius. Ginny had given them something naughty that had her grinning madly, Sirius howling with laughter, and Hermione blushing to the roots of her hair. The rest of the room looked around in confusion since Hermione had stuffed the item quickly back in its box before anyone else had seen. But Harry, knowing his wife well, just shook his head and diverted attention away from the couple.

“We’ll get a lot of use out of that later,” Sirius whispered, lips touching her ear. She shoved him away half-heartedly and blushed again at the smirk and wink he sent her way.

* * *

Christmas morning, she woke to Sirius’s lips on her neck and she sighed contentedly. She would never grow tired of the feelings that Sirius brought out in her. She eagerly met his lips, but after several heated moments, he pulled back slightly and asked lowly, “Should we try out that gift from Ginny?”

Instantly horrified, she pushed him off her, and he fell back next to her laughing. “I will never use that!” Hermione cried, and was embarrassed to feel her cheeks heating again.

“You’re no fun,” Sirius said with a grin, still chuckling, “Fine then, let’s open presents, shall we?”

Suddenly nervous, Hermione nodded, then hurried over to the closet where she had hidden her present for Sirius. When she got back to the bed, the room was bright with the morning light as Sirius had pulled back the curtains. He was sitting up against the headboard, having donned PJ pants, but he was still bare-chested. Hermione still sported her favored nightshirt—an old rock band t-shirt from the late 70s she had found in Sirius’ closet soon after they had been married. Not the most attractive look in her opinion, but it was comfy, and she knew Sirius loved seeing her in it.

She settled on the bed next to him and pushed the wrapped box into his hands, “You first.” He grinned, an excited glint in his eyes. “It may require some explanation,” she warned as he pried the box open.

He stared at the object for a long moment, before raising his eyes to Hermione in question. She stifled a laugh at his confused expression. “It’s a DVD player. Muggle technology, of course. You play movies on it.”

His eyebrows raised, clearly not understanding her intention. She did laugh then. “I…ummm… I thought it would be nice to have a tradition. Something that we do together, just us. I know you said you used to enjoy going to the cinema when you were younger, and I adored watching movies growing up, though it’s been years since I’ve seen one. So, I thought… Well, I thought we could set an evening aside, maybe once a week. I’ll put away my studies, and we’ll close the floo, and we can snuggle up on the couch and have a movie night.”

Sirius didn’t say anything at first, and Hermione’s stomach sank—he didn’t like the idea. “We don’t have to, of course.”

Sirius smiled then and leaned in to kiss her, long and slow. When he pulled back, he smiled softly at her and said, “It’s perfect, love, thank you.”

He looked back down at the machine, picking it up out of the box and looking at it from all sides, “How does it work? I may work in the muggle world, but this is beyond me.”

Hermione grinned, “We’ll need to get a television set to hook it up to. But I floo called Arthur yesterday, and he said it would be fairly simple to charm them both to run without electricity.”

“On the sly of course,” Sirius said with a grin, “Since charming muggle objects to run on magic is still illegal.”

Hermione sniffed, “Well, we wouldn’t be taking out an ad in the _Prophet_ to announce it, now would we?”

He laughed, “And where do we get the… What did you call them?”

“DVDs. We can rent them. There’s a store just a few blocks up. I thought we could go together in a day or two to buy the TV and pick out some movies to watch.”

“Sounds brilliant. I really do love it,” he kissed her again, then replaced the machine to the box and set it on the floor beside the bed. Then he picked up a small wrapped box from the bedside table and handed it to her, “Your turn.”

Hermione unwrapped the box and opened it. There was a necklace inside, burnished gold, with an intricate Celtic knot charm at the end. It reminded her of the knotwork on her engagement ring. It was beautiful and understated. Not at all a piece she could see her ostentatious husband picking out.

She looked up at him and smiled, “It’s beautiful, Sirius, thank you. Will you put it on me?”

Sirius reached out and helped her clasp the necklace around her neck. It fell just below her collarbone, a perfect length.

“I’m glad you like it, but there is more than meets the eye with this necklace. I know you aren’t exactly a jewelry kind of girl, so I wanted to find you something casual enough you felt you could wear every day. And it’s part of a matching set.” With this, he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a matching box. He slipped the necklace he pulled out of it around his own neck. The chain was much longer, and it fell low down his chest.

“They’re linked,” he explained, “Charmed to reach out for each other. So, when one of us is thinking about the other, we can let each other know, even if we’re miles apart.” He reached his hand up to grasp the knot, and she felt her own knot warm on her skin. It wasn’t hot enough to burn, but it was an insistent feeling, one that caused warmth to suffuse through her body and settle into her stomach.

Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes. She reached for her own knot. Not knowing exactly what activated the linking charms, she just thought ‘Thank you, Sirius.’ She knew that her thoughts had activated the charm when Sirius smiled and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

“I love you, Sirius. Happy Christmas,” she whispered against his lips.

“And I love you. Happy Christmas, love.”

* * *

Christmas day was filled with lots of love and laughter. Hermione always loved the dinners Molly hosted for their extended family at the Burrow, but Christmas was always special. Molly worked extra hard on Christmas to make the day special for her loved ones, and Hermione appreciated her efforts.

The day started at the Burrow in the late morning and continued on until nearly midnight. The food was amazing, the presents appreciated, and the company ideal. She enjoyed seeing the members of her makeshift family that she didn’t see as often as her core group. Especially the twins who always managed to bring out the mischievous side of her husband and his best friend, which never failed to get her laughing.

When George and Angelina announced their compliance with the amendment, Hermione gave them hearty congratulations. The couple didn’t show any signs of being resentful of the Ministry for their circumstances, so Hermione was happy for them.

She shot a quick look at Emily with a silent question. Emily had said they didn’t want to make Christmas about her pregnancy, but with another family announcement being made, she wondered if they had changed their minds. Emily shook her head quickly, obviously not ready to let everyone in on the secret. Hermione nodded with a sigh. She worried over the young couple and the emotional effect this pregnancy was having on them, especially Emily.

When she and Sirius finally arrived home to Grimmauld, Christmas day was over, and they crawled exhaustedly into bed. As she snuggled into Sirius’ side, she said quietly, “Another couple down. Are you… thinking about the amendment?”

Sirius sighed deeply, and rubbed his eyes roughly, “Of course,” he said brusquely, voice clipped. He sighed again, then continued, “I’ve thought about it. How could I not? But I… Let’s not talk about it right now, yeah? I’m too tired, and I don’t want to end our day on a sour note.”

Hermione nodded silently, somewhat stung by his response. She hadn’t brought up the amendment to him in months, and he had responded like she had been nagging him about it daily.

But as much as Hermione wanted to avoid it, they would need to discuss it sometime. They were already over four months into the twelve-month time period, and Hermione was starting to feel the pressure, especially with all of her friends already pregnant. Rationally, she knew these things take time, hence the reason for the year allowance from the Ministry. But Hermione couldn't help but be nervous. Not that she wouldn’t be able to have a baby, but nervous that she would lose Sirius to this mess, and she couldn’t handle that.


	29. The Conversation

The start of the new year came and went without much fanfare. Sirius wanted to celebrate at home, just the two of them, forgoing the invite from Harry and Ginny to celebrate at a party they were throwing at their cottage. Hermione was more than happy to oblige him. They had spent quite a bit of time over the previous couple weeks with their loved ones, and it was time to spend some true quality time with her husband.

They had gone out two days after Christmas and bought a TV and rented a couple DVDs. They had Arthur come over that afternoon to charm them correctly. Sirius had wanted to attempt to do it himself, but Hermione had put a stop to it, not wanting any sort of mishap that may end up with him in trouble with the Ministry.

They had their first movie night New Year’s Eve. Sirius thought it was the perfect way to celebrate and utilize his new gift, and Hermione had truly enjoyed herself. They had each picked a movie that they had enjoyed when they were younger. Sirius’ choice, _Star Wars: A New Hope_ , had surprised Hermione. He said he had gone to see it the summer before seventh year with James, and it remained one of his favorite memories of that time in his life. Hermione’s choice, _The Wizard of Oz_ , had Sirius laughing madly at the muggle vision of what a witch was like. Hermione laughed along with him, having not seen the movie since she was a child and had learned she herself was a witch.

They counted down the minutes to midnight snuggled in front of the fire. Hermione couldn’t remember enjoying a New Year’s Eve more.

* * *

The month of January passed with a flurry of new classes at Craft. Hermione decided to take the next available class in all the subjects she had started and scheduled a meeting in the spring with the Dean to discuss her academic track and what direction she wanted to go in for a degree.

She could tell the university was still struggling to get off its feet, and she hoped to be able to discuss future plans with the Dean as well. She had truly fallen in love with the university and wanted to do anything she could to help it grow and succeed.

Once she was back in classes and away from Sirius more, they made good use out of their charmed necklaces. She would always feel it activate when she was about ready to sit down for an exam or was heading into a particularly stressful class she had been worrying over. She loved the gesture, not only because he was thinking about her, but that he cared enough to remember her schedule and watch the clock to contact her at just the right moment. She would send her love back whenever she felt her charm warm, and often would activate it herself randomly throughout the day when she thought of him. It never failed to make her smile, and she knew Sirius would have the same reaction when he felt his warm as well.

She and Sirius also continued to enjoy movie nights weekly. They set aside Friday evening every week to stay in for this new tradition. She knew Sirius appreciated carving out time just for them to be together, even when her schedule was busy with classes, work, and study.

As January neared its end, Hermione began to wonder what was going on with Emily and Ron. Though they hadn’t gotten together as a big group for several weeks, it was clear that her friends were all still unaware of Emily’s pregnancy, and she began to worry that perhaps something was wrong. She decided to owl Emily and ask her over for tea to check and make sure her friend was alright.

When Emily arrived at Grimmauld the last Sunday of January, Hermione had made sure that Sirius had other plans with Remus to get him out of the house. She didn’t want Emily to feel uncomfortable talking, since Hermione had kept her promise not to tell anyone, including Sirius.

It was clear to Hermione as soon as she saw Emily that the younger witch was not alright. She looked drawn and there were dark circles under her eyes. Hermione immediately drew her into a hug and ushered her into the drawing room where she had the tea prepared.

Emily sat on the edge of the sofa, fidgeting with her cloak. Hermione pushed a teacup into her hands and she took it reflexively, though she didn’t bring it to her lips. Hermione poured her own tea and settle back on the sofa.

“I know why you invited me,” Emily began as soon as Hermione had stopped moving, “And I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Hermione asked softly. Emily nodded jerkily. “And the baby?”

“Perfect! Everything has been textbook so far.”

Hermione studied her. She clearly wasn’t fine, “Forgive me Emily, but you don’t look fine. Has your morning sickness been bad?”

“Not terribly, no. And its eased off the last couple of weeks. I haven’t felt any nausea in days.”

“So, what’s going on?”

“I… I don’t know! I’m ju—just not handling things well!” She suddenly burst into tears, setting her teacup down with a clatter, spilling tea all over the coffee table, “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

Hermione waved away her apology, banishing the spilled tea and conjuring a handkerchief, handing it to Emily. She took it and wiped at her eyes, “I don’t mean to fall apart, but I just… No one else knows about the baby except Ron, and I can’t really tell him how I feel! He’s… He seems truly excited, and I—”

“And you’re not happy,” Hermione supplied when she didn’t continue.

Emily’s face screwed up as she let out a sob. Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let the young woman cry. After a few minutes, she seemed to gather herself and sat up straight, wiping her eyes and nose. “No, I’m not happy. Not at all. I feel… Trapped. Ron keeps asking when we can make an announcement, and I kept putting him off, citing that it’s safer to wait until the second trimester. But now I’m there, and Ron just can’t understand why I want to keep it a secret.”

“Why do you want to keep it a secret?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. “Everyone will be so… Happy. And everyone will want to talk about the future and our plans for the baby. I just don’t want to have to do that. Especially since I don’t want to even think about it myself. I feel so horribly guilty.”

Hermione was at a loss for how to help her friend, especially since she herself was feeling the same way about her own potential pregnancy.

“I honestly do want children! I always have, especially now that I’ve met Ron. He makes me so happy… But I’m just not ready, and I can’t help feeling angry and resentful about this happening in my life right now. It a situation I can’t seem to think my way through, and I know Ron just doesn’t understand. He is as stressed out and angry at the Ministry as I am, yet he’s still happy about the baby. Says we made this perfect little person together, and he loves him or her already. He’s already such a great father, and I’m a terrible mother!”

This set off another round of crying. Once Emily calmed again, Hermione tried to find some words to encourage her. “You are not a terrible mother. You’re just in a very difficult place right now. No one should be forced into the situation you are in, and it's understandable that you have feelings of resentment about your situation. I’m sure you’re not the only woman in history to not be happy about your pregnancy.

But I think you really should talk to Ron. He’s never exactly been the most observant of men, and he’s probably completely clueless about how you feel. Just be honest. He may be more understanding than you think. And I know I said this before, but you don’t have to go through this alone. You have a lot of people who care about you, and we’d do anything we could to help you through this.”

Emily seemed to consider Hermione’s words for several long moments before asking, “Are you… You’re not pregnant yet?”

Hermione was surprised by how much the question stung. “No. Not yet.”

Emily nodded, “I hope that you handle it better than me. I know you’re right. I’ll talk to Ron, and we’ll decide on when to tell everyone. It needs to be soon.”

Emily seemed to be in much better spirits when she left, which made Hermione feel better about her mental and emotional state. She had secured permission to let Sirius in on the secret, and decided it was about time to sit down and talk about their situation.

* * *

That evening found them in the library. Hermione said she needed to study for a test, but she really wanted him relaxed and calm, and that was the best way that she could think of to do that.

He was reclined on the couch, head rested on the arm, reading glasses on, a look that she was quite fond of, reading some muggle spy thriller Hermione had never heard of. Hermione sat at his feet, legs curled under her, book open on her lap. After several false starts, Hermione decided to just charge right in, “Emily is pregnant.”

Sirius looked up from his book, eyebrows raised in surprise, “Is she? Did she tell you that this afternoon?”

“Not exactly,” Hermione admitted, “I’ve known for some time. She didn’t want anyone else to know, so I promised her I wouldn’t tell. But I invited her over to check up on her. It seemed like she was having a hard time of it, and I was right. She isn’t doing well at all.”

“Is there something wrong? With the pregnancy?” Sirius asked, voice concerned, sitting up.

“No, everything is fine there. Physically at least. She’s not doing well emotionally. She’s not at all happy about the baby, and she’s feeling terribly guilty about it. It’s taken quite a toll on her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sirius murmured.

“I convinced her she needed to talk to Ron. That he was her partner, and he could help her deal with everything she’s feeling,” she paused, unsure about how to voice her thoughts, “Sirius… I need my partner too.”

Her quiet admission sat heavily between them for several moments before Sirius said, “I’m right here.”

“I know you are. But I also know you don’t want to talk about the amendment. And I was ok with that, for awhile at least. But now I think we need to talk about it. I’m… Starting to get worried. We’re almost at the six-month mark. That means there's only six months left before we'll have to seek healer intervention." She said softly.

His brow furrowed, and after several minutes of silence, Sirius murmured, "I know what you're thinking. There's nothing wrong."  
  
"You don't know that," Hermione whispered back, "Every month that passes gets us closer to the deadline."  
  
"It's barely been six months."  
  
"And we only have six more," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Just because you aren't pregnant yet doesn't mean anything is wrong. There is a reason those bastards at the Ministry gave twelve months. It takes time. Let's not borrow trouble. We still have time, yeah?" He said, beginning to comb his fingers through her hair, which he always did to comfort her when she was upset.  
  
“I know, but I also know that if I don’t get pregnant, they’re going to take you away from me. I may not be ready for a child yet, and I fear that if I do get pregnant now, I’ll end up reacting as badly as Emily has, but that’s not what this is really about. At least not for me. We’ve worked so hard to get to where we are, Sirius. I won’t let the Ministry take you away from me!”

The vehemence in her voice surprised her, and she couldn't help but smile at the emotion shining out of Sirius’ gray eyes. “I know, love. I won’t let them take you away from me either. And even if I’m not in the mood to talk about this damn amendment, doesn’t mean I’m not here for you if you need me. We are partners, and we’ll stick this out together, no matter what happens. But I think it’s too soon to worry, yeah? Let’s give it some more time.”

Hermione nodded and snuggled into his side, feeling slightly better than she had for some time.


	30. The Godson

As Tonks’ due date approached, Hermione was contacted by her mother, Andromeda, to ask for her help in planning a baby shower. It was scheduled for just about a month before the baby was due. Hermione was happy to help, feeling especially inclined with her role as the baby’s godmother.

She had spent much more time with Andromeda since marrying Sirius than she had in all the year previous since meeting the witch. Sirius had a soft spot for his cousin, and they met up with her about once a month for tea or dinner out. Hermione had never met with the witch alone, however, so when Andromeda invited her over for tea to plan the shower, Hermione felt quite intimidated. The older witch had a dominating personality, and though she had never treated Hermione with anything other than kindness, the thought of holding her own in a one-on-one conversation had her nervous.

But she found quickly that she needn’t have worried. Andromeda was matter-of-fact and to the point, but she was friendly and easy to talk to, and she was clearly excited about becoming a grandmother. But when the conversation turned to her and Sirius’ own compliance with the amendment, Hermione got a little twitchy.

“I have long thought that the Black name would die out with my younger cousin,” Andromeda mused. “Not that I thought that would be such a bad thing, mind you. There was more bad blood in our family than most can lay claim to, and I’ve never been particularly proud of where I came from. But when Sirius went to Azkaban and with Regulus lost, I thought it was all over. And even when Sirius was pardoned, he didn’t lead me to believe there would ever be a family in his future. But now… Times have certainly changed.”

“Yes, well… Sirius and I are quite happy together,” Hermione responded, hoping to appease the witch.

“But no baby Black on the way yet?” Hermione’s cheeks flushed, and Andromeda immediately back-pedaled, “Oh I’m sorry, that was horribly nosy of me, wasn’t it? Please, you don’t have to answer.”

“No, it’s fine. I—No, we haven’t been successful yet in complying with the amendment,” she tried to sound unaffected by the statement, but she was sure she wasn’t quite successful by the look Andromeda gave her.

“Well, there’s still time.”

“Of course,” Hermione, desperate to change the subject, brought up baby shower theme ideas and successfully diverted the other witch’s attention.

* * *

The shower was lovely. All decorated in gender-neutral coloring (Tonks and Remus had opted not to find out what they were having), and Tonks had clearly been thrilled by the effort and everyone who had come out to support them. Remus, who showed up for the opening of presents on Tonks’ orders, joked that it was a good thing they had moved into their larger, two bedroom flat several weeks before as they never would have fit everything they had received for the baby through the door of their old flat. Secretly, Hermione agreed with him.

Three weeks after the shower, and one week before his due date, little Edward Remus Lupin was born. Hermione and Sirius had received a frantic floo call from Remus near midnight one night to inform them Tonks’ water had broken, and they were headed to the hospital. They had rushed to St. Mungo’s in support, though Remus had insisted they didn’t need to. Sirius wouldn’t hear any of it, saying they needed to be there for the birth of their godson.

After more than twelve hours, Remus came out to the waiting room to beckon them back. He looked exhausted, graying hair a mess, face scruffy from not shaving. But the grin that lit up his face said everything they needed to know.

When they walked in, Tonks was lying propped up in the bed, looking equally as exhausted and radiantly happy as Remus. Hermione could just see the little tuft of brown hair poking out the top of the world bundle in her arms.

“These are your godparents, Uncle Sirius, and Aunt Hermione,” Tonks murmured softly to the bundle, “Godparents, meet Teddy Lupin.”

Tonks offered up the bundle to be held, and Hermione, using instincts she never knew she had, immediately took the baby and cradled him in her arms. As soon as her eyes found his face, she fell in love. He was so perfect. Tufted brown hair, little button nose, tiny pursed lips. His eyes were closed, and he was moving his lips in a slight sucking motion that made Hermione smile.

“He’s so beautiful,” Hermione whispered, overcome.

She felt Sirius lean over her shoulder to look at the baby in her arms, and she looked up at him. His eyes were completely transfixed on the newborn’s face as hers had been. After several moments, he raised his eyes to hers, and she almost gasped at the intensity in them.

“He’s perfect. Congratulations,” Sirius turned from her to kiss his cousin’s cheek and hug Remus.

Hermione sat down on the chair next to Tonks and looked back at Teddy again, “He looks almost blond now!” she cried in astonishment.

Tonks laughed tiredly, “Yes, mother said that may happen. Said I had already changed my hair color three times when I was as many hours old. Metamorphmagus, my boy is. No doubt about it.”

Hermione laughed in delight and looked over at Sirius, who was walking back toward her. She offered Teddy to him when he knelt down next to her, and he took him gently from her arms.

Her heart constricted in a way she had never felt before, seeing Sirius beside her, holding their godson so protectively to his chest. She swiped at the tears suddenly leaking from her eyes. When Sirius raised his eyes to hers again and saw her wet eyes, he smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She felt something shift between them at that moment, though she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

* * *

When they arrived home, they both fell into bed, exhausted, though it was barely four in the afternoon. When Hermione awoke, the room was dark, and she knew they had slept the rest of the day away. Groaning, she moved to get up, when Sirius’ arm snaked out and caught hold of her around the waist. She let out a squeak and fell back into bed against his chest.

She shifted closer to him and he settled his head next to hers, lips inches from her ear. He whispered, “Teddy is amazing, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, voice equally as soft. “I’m already completely besotted with him.”

“Me too. I want to get things right this time. To be the godfather that kid deserves.”

“You will be,” Hermione reassured him.

“It wouldn’t be too bad, do you think? To… Have a kid like that?”

Hermione was surprised by his words. After months of reticence about talking about the amendment, she wasn’t expecting him to bring it up so suddenly.

“No… No, I don’t think it would be too bad,” she said hesitantly.

“Because if that kid can wrap us both up so thoroughly so quickly, can you imagine what our own kid would be capable of?” Sirius asked, voice musing.

Hermione stilled, contemplating his words. “Are you… Are you thinking you are ready to have a baby now?”

Sirius didn’t answer for a long moment, and when he did, his voice was hoarse, “No, ready isn’t the right word. But maybe I’ll never be ready, not really. But I think… I think I could be happy.”

Hermione thought about the feeling that had settled into her chest when she saw Sirius holding Teddy and thought about what it would feel like to see that same scene with their own child in his arms. The thought made her smile.

“I’m not ready either,” she whispered, “But I… I don’t know. I know right now isn’t the right time for us, but what choice do we have? But seeing Teddy today… It made things real to me. And I think…. I could be happy too.”

“So maybe we try? I mean really try. I know you’re worried nothing has happened yet, but we haven’t really been… interested in getting pregnant before. Maybe if we make a true effort, something will happen.”

Hermione didn’t think his reasoning was sound. They had a healthy sex life, and she didn’t think she wasn’t pregnant from lack of trying. But she was willing to go along with him, for now. She nodded.

She felt his lips on her neck then before he whispered into her hair, “No time like the present.”


	31. The Diagnosis

In the weeks after Teddy was born, Hermione spent as much time as possible visiting with her godson. She helped Remus and Tonks out at their flat, cooking and cleaning for them. She watched Teddy when she had an afternoon off from classes when Remus was at work so that Tonks could nap uninterrupted. She couldn’t get enough of the baby, and he was changing so quickly, she didn’t want to miss anything.

Ron and Emily finally announced their pregnancy at a family dinner at the Burrow to celebrate little Teddy being born. Emily was nearly halfway through her pregnancy before the announcement had been made. The very loose-fitting robes she had taken to wearing were the only thing that had stopped anyone else from guessing. When Hermione had the opportunity to check in with Emily after the announcement, she was happy to see her friend was in a much better place emotionally than the last time they had spoken. Apparently, Ron had hitherto unknown depths of feeling that Hermione had never witnessed, and he had gone a long way to assure his young wife that not only would everything work out but that she would be a wonderful mother.

Also during this time, she had a meeting with her Dean that left her excited for the future of Craft University. He shared his plans with her for expanding the class offering and enticing more students to attend. He had been working with Minerva to include Craft as an option during the usual career counseling the seventh years received at Hogwarts. Hermione thought that would go a long way to help grow the student body and therefore the funding of the school.

To plan her career track, she told him of her inclination toward Charms. He had suggested to her that perhaps she consider a career as a professor since she was obviously interested in education. The suggestion had surprised her, though when she thought about it, it would be an excellent choice for her.

Before they parted ways, he had recommended that she visit Salem University in America if she had the opportunity. Craft was modeled after that university, and it was a booming, successful school. He said he believed she would find the trip rewarding. She had left the meeting feeling positive about her future career direction for the first time in quite a while.

But her personal life was not going quite as smoothly as her academic life. Hermione and Sirius continued trying to get pregnant. When she got her period the first month after they had decided together for a baby, she couldn’t help the tears that came, even though the start of her period had been a relief in recent months when the idea of having a baby was too much to bear. But now, with the prospect of losing Sirius looming closer, she broke down. Sirius held her as she cried.

When the next month passed and Hermione’s period began, she went to Sirius and resolutely announced, "I want to go to a healer. Before the deadline is up. I know we still have three months, but I can’t stand not knowing if something is wrong. It wouldn't hurt anything, and it would maybe help me feel less anxiety. I can't... I just can't bear the thought of losing you."  
  
Her breath hitched as tears gathered in her eyes. Sirius gathered her in his arms as she cried, his finger finding her curls as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," he whispered again, "But we'll find a healer. I'm sure there are fertility potions or spells they use to speed up the process. Everything is going to work out, love, I promise. You aren't going to lose me. I wouldn't let that happen."  
  
He continued his ministrations in her hair, and she nodded into his chest and allowed his deft fingers to calm her.

* * *

Hermione made an appointment at St. Mungo's the next week. Healer Williamson came highly recommended, and she knew her two pregnant friends were seeing him for their care, and that he had delivered Teddy. She also knew that he would be assisting the Ministry with the amendment, and he was very sympathetic to her worries over their lack of success.  
  
At their first appointment, he explained that under normal circumstances, he wouldn't recommend intervention until twelve months of unsuccessfully trying to conceive. However, due to their time constraints, he was more than happy to provide assistance.  
  
He provided them with several fertility potions that were proven to aid in conception and would result in a pregnancy within three months of continuous use. He then provided a schedule for intercourse that left Hermione blushing and Sirius smirking. 

In the meantime, he would conduct further testing to see if there were any physical reasons why Hermione hadn’t conceived, either with her or Sirius. They scheduled all their tests over the next week, and Healer Williamson began with basic diagnostic testing. He said that it may just be a simple fix--some physical ailment that would be quick and easy to heal. He also said that based on the evidence that led to the marriage law in the first place, it was more likely that if there was a complication, it would be from the pureblood line.  
  
When nothing showed with basic testing for either her or Sirius, they moved on to more in-depth testing. After several days of being poked, prodded, charmed, and made to swallow some of the most disgusting potions she'd ever tasted, they were called into Healer Williamson's office for their results.

* * *

As Hermione sat down across the desk from Healer Williamson, her nausea was roiling in her stomach, threatening to bring her meager breakfast up. She felt Sirius take her hand and squeeze, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

When the healer finished shuffling some papers, which seemed to Hermione to last far longer than necessary, he finally began to speak.

"So, we have finished our evaluations of you both. You are in very good health, Mr. Black, both physically and magically. There is no medical reason that you cannot father a child"

His pause before he continued made Hermione's stomach drop. She had to swallow back the bile rising in the back of her throat. The healer began again "Mrs. Black, you appear to be the very picture of health. Nothing showed up on your blood work or our usual diagnostic spells."

"That's good news!" Sirius interjected, obviously trying to sound optimistic.

"Yes, Mr. Black, it is good news when we are considering your wife's overall quality of life and longevity. However, this matter is not as simple as that.

As you know, when nothing showed up on the usual tests, we turned to do more unusual methods of diagnostics. I was originally encouraged when you told me that your menstrual cycle was regular, Mrs. Black, but we found an... anomaly with your reproductive organs that didn't show up in the regular tests."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sirius exclaimed, voice loud in the small office. Hermione squeezed his hand, hoping he'd take the hint and let the healer finish.

"There's been damage. Magical damage. Physically, everything appears to function normally, but magically, your reproductive cycle isn't quite right. And for a witch, trying to conceive is just as much a magical function as a physical one."

When he finished, Hermione sat stunned. She could feel herself squeezing Sirius' hand far too tightly, but she couldn't seem to relax it. After what seemed like hours, she swallowed thickly, and whispered, "How--How could it have gotten damaged?"

Healer Williamson sighed, "It's difficult to know. It's not a common magical injury, but it usually seems to occur when the body is subjected to very strong magic. Maybe from a spell cast that went awry. Or being subjected to a dark curse."

"Like the Cruciatus curse?" Sirius questioned softly.

The healer's eyes snapped to Hermione and she couldn't help but cringe as he studied her, "Yes, I imagine that could have done it. Forgive me, Mrs. Black, but it would have been helpful to be told you had been subjected to that particular curse while diagnosing you."

"I-- It happened during the war. I never thought... It took me a few days to recover, but it didn't seem to have any lasting effects. I never imagined..." she trailed off, voice suddenly shaky as the news began to sink in.

He waved away her explanation, "No matter now. We have an explanation for your inability to conceive. The reason for the damage is irrelevant at this point. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to reverse the magical damage."

After another moment of stunned silence, Hermione stammered, tears burning the backs of her eyes, "S--So that's it? I'll never be able to have a baby?"

The healers sighed again, "I won't say never. I believe that given time, perhaps years, you may conceive if all the circumstances came together correctly. Bodies can heal on their own, and so can your magic. Since you are physically capable, I would not classify you as infertile, but I won't lie to you. It is very... unlikely that you will conceive. And it probably will not happen within the Ministry's deadline."

Hermione forced back a sob as she turned to Sirius, letting go of his hand in favor of gripping onto the front of his robes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am truly sorry. I had hoped to be able to give you better news. I will make the necessary arrangements with the Ministry. I find no reason to inform them of our discoveries at this juncture. I will make sure that you get the full six-month window when the deadline is reached in two months’ time. But beyond that, without a pregnancy, there will be nothing I can do for you."

"Will she be excused from the law then?" Sirius questioned, voice low and hoarse.

"I would imagine so. For their purposes, she would be considered infertile. For you... I am afraid you would be reassigned."

She did let out a sob then, clutching his robes tighter.

The healer continued, "I will owl you for your next appointment. I'm afraid you'll have to come to see me once a month during those six months to prove you are under healer supervision. I-- I wish there was more I could do. Please just...make the most of the time you have."

Sirius must have responded, but her head was suddenly foggy and she was barely aware as he helped her stand and guided her out of the office.

His arm was holding her up under her elbow, and she quickly swiped the tears from her cheeks as people started staring at her as they made their way toward the lift.

She leaned against Sirius as they rode down, and as they exited, Hermione startled as she heard her name being called from across the hospital's entryway.

She looked up to see John striding toward them, lime green healer robes fluttering around him. She just stared at him, having not seen him since that fateful dinner over a year ago. Her brain recognized that he was saying something, but her head felt so fuzzy, she couldn’t recognize the words. His face looked concerned though, probably because of the state she was in, but before she could clear her head, Sirius had stepped away and placed himself between her and John.

"Don't speak to her," Sirius growled. John's eyes flicked to him, seeming to not have noticed him before.

"I'm sure she is capable of speaking for herself," John retorted, clearly annoyed.

Hermione grabbed Sirius’ arm as he stepped away from her. Her husband was not the most rational man even at the best of times, and especially when his emotions were running high, as she knew they would be at that moment. He was rash, and she knew he would do something foolish, especially since he already despised the man currently standing in their way.

But Sirius pulled his arm away from her, crowding up against John. To give him credit, John didn't back down, squaring up against Sirius, clearly unintimidated. People were starting to notice the standoff between the two men and were beginning to stare.

"Back off," Sirius growled again, "You have no right to speak to her after what you did."

John let out a humorless laugh, apparently forgetting about Hermione's distress, saying loudly, "After what I did?! What about what she did?! She lied to me and said she didn't have you waiting in the wings, but somehow you two were engaged just about a second after I broke it off with her. I didn't think she was that kind of woman, but I guess I was wrong about her!"

Though she had expected it, Hermione couldn't help the startled shriek that escaped her when Sirius reared his hand back and punched John with all his strength right in the nose. Blood squirted everywhere as John stumbled back, catching himself just before falling. He then let out an angry roar and threw his own punch, landing it squarely on Sirius' eye. Soon, the two pureblooded wizards were locked together, grappling for purchase, trying to gain the upper hand, neither of them remembering they had wands at their disposal. 

Tears were streaming down her face again, but she knew Sirius was beyond reasoning and would not stop at her shouts, though she tried anyway. Knowing someone would arrive any moment to break up the fight and not wanting to have to deal with the fallout, she pulled her wand out and yelled, "Immobulus!"

The two men froze instantly, wrapped up together on the floor like they were in the middle of a wrestling match. Sirius appeared to have the upper hand, but she was desperate to head off any more fighting when she ended the spell.

Kneeling down by their heads, she whispered, "John, please. I know you're angry, but please... We had some bad news, and Sirius just... Took it out on you." 

Looking at Sirius, she just said, "Please, Sirius," before whispering, "Finite Incantatum." 

She tensed in case they started up again, but Sirius immediately let go, rolling over onto his back as John scrambled up to his feet, wiping his still gushing nose on his bloodied sleeve. She looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry."

He jerked his head in a curt nod, then strode over to the lift. When she turned back to Sirius, he was sitting up. His left eye was swollen completely closed, his lip split and bleeding. She ducked her head to try to meet his good eye, which he had averted from her. When she finally caught his eye, she saw tears swimming in it. She knew they had nothing to do with the physical pain he must be in, and the realization shook her.

She cupped his uninjured cheek, then whispered, "Let's go home."

He nodded then stood, taking her elbow again and guiding her out the door to the street, ignoring the stares and whispers and Apparating them back to Grimmauld.

* * *

Hermione guided him to the kitchen, forcing him down into one of the chairs as she took off her robes. She went to the sink to wet a towel, bringing it over and dabbing at his still bleeding lip. She sat down next to him, pulling her wand out and moving to heal his eye, but he raises his hand to stop her.

"Leave it," he said gruffly, "It'll heal on its own."

"But that could take weeks!" Hermione protested.

"I said leave it!" He barked loudly at her, making her jump. He immediately looked contrite for his outburst but didn't apologize. 

"And your hand?" Hermione said into the silence, "Should I get the murtlap essence to help heal your knuckles?"

He shook his head, and she continued, "At least let me look at it. If you managed to break anything, that won't heal on its own."

After a moment's hesitation, he allowed her to see his right hand, which he had been cradling to his chest. It looked worse than she expected. It was swollen and bruised, and all the knuckles were bleeding. She prodded at it as he hissed in pain, but he was able to wiggle all his fingers, so nothing appeared broken. She used the towel to wipe off the blood.

Once she had cleaned him up the best she could, she went over to the sink to rinse the blood out of the towel, though she knew nothing short of magic would cleanse the stain. But she needed something to do with her hands. Sirius' tense silence was grating on her, and she didn't know what to say. So, she settled for saying nothing at all.

When she could no longer occupy herself at the sink, she turned around and leaned against it. He was slumped back into his chair, bruised hand still resting on the tabletop where she had left it.

"Sirius..." she said softly when the silence had stretched on for too long. He jerked at the sound and looked up at her. His good eye, that had held tears just a little while ago looked empty and hollow now. He seemed to be completely drained, physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry," she said, and suddenly his eyes flashed again.

"This isn't your fault!" He snapped.

"Maybe not, but I should have known. I should have gone to a healer after the war to get checked out," she continued lamely.

"And they wouldn't have found anything! You heard the healer, nothing showed up in the normal tests!"

Though she knew he wasn't angry at her, his raised voice and obvious agitation caused her eyes to well up again. She closed them, turning back toward the sink. She heard him sigh, then she felt him there behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, then slid them down to wrap around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and he whispered apologies--for John, for shouting at her, for making her cry. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, pushing her cheek up against his. She felt his tears then, mingling with her own as they stood together, mourning the loss of the life they no longer could have together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one is terribly surprised by this turn of events. I tried to lead into it over the last several chapters. And I apologize to anyone who may be sensitive to this as a subject matter. I know enough people in real life who struggle with fertility to understand that can be a very difficult subject to many, which is why I posted the warning at the beginning of this part of the story.


	32. The Difficulties

They had a very sleepless night, laying wrapped in each other's arms. Nothing had been said as the spent the rest of the previous day in a depressed funk. They never left each other's side as they puttered around the house, but neither of them was ready to talk about what was happening.  
  
The room began to lighten around the drawn curtains in their bedroom, indicating that morning had dawned. Hermione didn't think she could have slept more than a fitful hour or two. Though she didn't look up at him from where her head lay on his chest, she could tell that Sirius was awake as well.  
  
All of a sudden, in that moment, she felt the full weight of the previous day’s news settle on her and tears burned the back of her eyes.   
  
She couldn't have a child. All the times in the last year she had thought about how little she wanted to become a mother and the guilt she felt at thinking those thoughts, she never expected this. And now, to know it wasn't a possibility for her, she knew that it was what she wanted. She wanted a child. Sirius' child. But there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
But her desire to have a child wasn't the only thing she felt in that moment. She knew she was going to lose Sirius. After everything they had been through to get to where they were. After everything the Ministry had put them through, now they were going to take him away from her.  
  
Afraid of breaking the silence and angering her brooding husband, she shifted slightly so she could look up at Sirius' face.  
  
His eyes were open and staring blankly at the ceiling. Though he didn't look down at her to make eye contact, his hand, resting on her hip, started to spin lazy circles when he felt her look up at him.  
  
She didn't say anything, just studied his profile in the dim morning light. She had learned his face well over the years, and she saw the anger written in his pursed lips and lowered brow.   
  
After several minutes of heavy silence that was starting to feel oppressive, Sirius' voice, gravelly and loud in Hermione's ears, stated, "I'm not going to let them take you away from me."  
  
He didn't look at her or move in any real way, so Hermione could almost believe she had imagined the words. But then his arm tightened around her, and he continued, "Do you hear me? The Ministry can go to hell. They forced us to get married, and now they're going to force us to divorce? Bullshit. I'm not going to lose you."  
  
His eyes were on her suddenly, dark with emotion. Hermione's breath caught at his intense stare, and she felt her throat tighten, "They're not going to give you a choice, Sirius."  
  
"This damn law isn't about marriage. It's about procreation. I don't need to be married to someone to have a child with her."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly to the pain that shot through her at the thought of him creating a child with another woman. At the disconnection, Sirius slid away from her and out of bed.  
  
When she looked at him again, he was at the window, curtains pulled back, resting his shoulder on the trim. His arms were crossed defensively over his chest, stance rigid. Hermione sighed and sat up, curls wild from tossing and turning all night.  
  
"That wouldn't be fair to the child. You know how this world works. A child born out of wedlock would be shunned. And they would have no legal rights as your heir. That is why the Ministry put marriage first instead of just forcing us all to just have children."  
  
"I don't care!" He burst out, "I'll have done my duty and provided a child. That's all they care about! And all I care about is you!"  
  
Though the sentiment mirrored her own earlier thoughts, she found herself turning cold at Sirius' words. He had told her when the amendment was announced that he would love their child because it would be part of her. But now he would be forced to have a child with someone else. What if he wasn't able to get past his anger and resentment to love that child?  
  
"Sirius," she whispered, then continued in a stronger voice, "Please don't say things like that. Any child you have will be innocent in all this, and no matter who its mother is, that child will deserve your love. And your name."  
  
His shoulders drooped dejectedly and then he seemed to shake himself, turning toward her, "Then I'll marry her, whoever she is, but you and I could still be together."  
  
Hermione felt immediate revulsion at the idea if being "the other woman," even though the situation was hardly as simple as that. But she could tell Sirius was struggling to find some hope to cling to, and she couldn't bring herself to burst his bubble. "Let's not make any decisions right now. We're still processing everything, and we still have time to figure everything out."  
  
She reached for his hand, and she was glad when he reached out and took it, sitting down on the bed next to her and allowing her to wrap her arms around him in a hug.  
  
He held himself stiffly for a few moments before he slumped against her with a shudder. He buried his face in her curls and she held him until the sun shone brightly through the uncovered window.

* * *

"We have dinner tonight at Ron & Emily's," Hermione murmured, days later as she fixed some sandwiches for them for lunch.   
  
She glanced over at Sirius where he sat at the table and suppressed a sigh. He looked terrible. His eye was swollen and bruised badly from his fight with John the three mornings ago. His uninjured eye had a dark smudge under it as well from their sleepless nights. He had barely spoken since they had gotten their news, and though Hermione had tried to comfort him, he had rebuffed her attempts. He went to work and returned in the evening to brood in silence.  
  
"Let's cancel," he said darkly.  
  
"No, I don't think we should. I... I'd like to tell everyone together. So, we don't have to relive it over and over again."  
  
Sirius grunted, "Fine."  
  
Hermione did sigh then. She hoped that he would be able to process his anger at the situation soon. She didn't want the scant few months that they had left together to be punctuated by brooding silence or one-word answers. While she understood his behavior, she also needed her partner. They needed to work through this together.  
  
Later that evening, she was holding onto Sirius' hand in a vice-like grip. She knew his appearance would startle their friends, and she also felt it unlikely Sirius would take the lead in breaking their news.  
  
When Ron opened the door, his welcoming smile turned to an expression of shock, "Bloody hell, Sirius! What happened?!"  
  
Hermione heard the voices coming from inside the flat immediately go quiet, and then Emily appeared next to Ron, letting out a gasp at the sight of Sirius' face. Hermione tamped down on the pain that shot through her upon seeing Emily's pregnancy. She knew Emily's due date was only a couple months away.  
  
Sirius stiffened next to her, and she squeezed his hand even tighter. As Ron and Emily stood back to allow them to enter, they saw the rest of their friends standing in the small living room, having been brought to attention by Ron's exclamation.   
  
Hermione watched all of their faces turned to shock when Sirius came into view. No one said anything for a long moment before Harry, ventured quietly, "What happened?"  
  
Hermione looked at Sirius to see if he was going to explain, but he didn't respond, brow furrowed, not meeting her eye. She sighed and tugged him further into the room. "We, umm... We ran into John a few days ago at St. Mungo's. He and Sirius...had words. And more..."   
  
She trailed off as Sirius let go of her hand and dropped heavily down onto the couch. Everyone followed suit, sitting down, expect for Hermione. Her heart constricted painfully as little teal haired Teddy, three months old now, gurgled happily from his mother’s lap and smiling at Sirius. He didn't even seem to notice, or if he did, he was ignoring his godson, something Hermione had never seen him do before. She watched Remus and Tonks exchange worried looks, then Tonks looked up at her, hovering nervously near the couch, "I take it your appointment at St. Mungo's didn't go well?"  
  
Hermione tittered nervously, though there was no humor in the news they had to share, "No, not well at all. I... I, umm..." she stuttered to a halt, looking down at Sirius to see if he was going to help her explain. He looked up at her, then shrugged one shoulder slightly, clearly not interested in helping her.  
  
She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she looked straight ahead into the kitchen, not wanting to see the look on her friends' faces when she told them, "Well, it umm... It turns out that I'm not able... Or I guess I should say it's extremely unlikely I will be able to... I can't-"  
  
"She can't get pregnant!" Sirius barked suddenly, making her jump. Little Teddy's lip quivered, then he let out a wail. Tonks cradled him to her as she tried to calm him. Sirius suddenly shot up and stalked across the small flat, though there wasn't very far to go. He started pacing around the small entryway.  
  
"I... Yes, it turns out that I won't be able to get pregnant." Hermione said softly into the heavy silence that followed after Teddy had settled, and she ventured a look around the room. There were varying degrees of shock and sadness on the faces around the room, and she sagged down into Sirius’ vacated spot on the couch next to Remus. He put his arm around her and she gratefully leaned into his embrace.   
  
"I'm so sorry," he murmured softly to her, and she nodded, unable to say anything around the lump in her throat.   
  
"Are they sure? I mean... Is it not even possible?" Ginny asked carefully. Her due date was any day, and Hermione knew her friend was ready to meet her son.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Yes, my healer is sure. He said it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility, given enough time. But I've been damaged...magically. Enough so that he thinks it extremely unlikely I will be able to get pregnant within the Ministry's timeline. There is nothing more than can be done for me."   
  
"What will happen? I mean... With you two?" Ron asked, shooting a nervous glance at her brooding husband.  
  
"Umm, well, my healer said he would make sure we get the full six-months. But he thinks we'll be forced to divorce then. I will most likely be declared infertile, and Sirius will be...reassigned."  
  
Sirius made a strangled sound behind her, and said, "I need some air. I'm going for a walk."   
  
Another heavy silence followed Sirius' hasty departure. Hermione swallowed thickly and swiped at a tear that had leaked out of the corner of her eye. "He's not been handling the news well," she explained unnecessarily.  
  
"That's pretty obvious," Harry said darkly, then continued after a few moments "I didn't know it was possible to have that kind of magical injury."  
  
"Neither did I. It didn't show up on any of the normal diagnostic scans, and we were told it was uncommon. My healer thinks it was likely because of the time I spent subjected to the Cruciatus curse."  
  
When she glanced over at Harry, his expression startled her. He had gone pale and looked like he was trying desperately to contain himself. Thinking over what she had said, she mentally cursed herself, "Harry, no, this is not your fault! I shouldn't have even mentioned it."  
  
"Not my fault? You can't have a baby because you were tortured, and you were tortured because I was a bloody idiot and got us all caught!"  
  
"That was an accident Harry! It could have happened to any one of us!"   
  
Harry jumped up and started pacing, reminiscent of his godfather, "But it didn't happen to anyone else! I was the one who broke the taboo and got us caught!"   
  
"Harry, please!" Hermione practically shouted to get his attention. She stood and walked over to him and gathered him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her back.  
  
"This is not your fault, and I don't in any way blame you. Please believe me, Harry. And no matter what is going on now, I can't bring myself to regret how things happened. If we hadn't ended up at Malfoy Manor, you may never have had the chance to disarm Draco and gain mastery of the Elder Wand. So much of our victory hinged on that day. That short time I spent under Bellatrix' wand are nothing compared to what others suffered. And to what may have happened if you hadn't gained mastery of the wand."  
  
Her words seemed to help him, and when he pulled back, he lifted his lips in a little smile, "You're right, of course. I just wished you weren't suffering for it now. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to be comforting me."  
  
Hermione just waved her hand and sighed, "Honestly, the news about not being able to get pregnant is difficult to hear, but... After everything we've been through, knowing that the Ministry is going to separate us is the part that is the hardest to bear. My healer said my body could heal given enough time, years most likely, if ever. But Sirius and I don't have years."  
  
"And Sirius... He's been like that since you heard the news?" Remus questioned.  
  
Hermione laughed bitterly and returned to her seat next to him, "Why else do you think he looks like he does? We were on our way out of St. Mungo's and we ran into John. He hardly said two words to us before Sirius was throwing a punch. I was lucky to get us out of there before security showed up. He refused to let me heal him, and he's been brooding and practically silent since."  
  
"He'll come back to himself," Remus muttered comfortingly.   
  
"I hope so," she whispered, "I don't want what little time we have left to be like this."  
  
As more time passed, it became clear that Sirius was not returning from his walk anytime soon. Emily hesitantly suggested that they start dinner without him. Hermione nodded, annoyed with her husband for abandoning her. Her eyes were burning again, but she followed her friends into the kitchen. She smiled at Teddy, who was grinning at her as she passed. She took her godson in her arms, giving Tonks a reassuring smile at her questioning look. She snuggled Teddy close, enjoying the feeling of the baby settling up against her chest, his weight and warmth soothing her annoyance and pain.  
  
At least she would always have this: her makeshift family to support her and her precious godson to love. 


	33. The Acceptance

Sirius never came back to Ron and Emily’s flat. Hermione assumed he had gone home, but when she arrived later that evening, Grimmauld was empty. She had gotten offers from all her friends to keep her company while she Apparated home, but she had refused. But now that she found herself alone and depressed, she wished she had let someone come with her.  
  
She made her way up to the library and tried to read while she waited for Sirius to come home. She settled into the sofa with a throw, but she ended up only staring unseeing at the page in front of her. She finally gave it up for a lost cause and threw the book down on the side table.   
  
She laid her head back on the arm of the sofa and considered the situation. She knew it had only been three days since they had received the news, but she worried that Sirius wasn't going to be able to move past this. He was not handling it at all like she would have expected, and she wished that he would let her in. She believed they would be able to work through the desperate situation easier if they did it together. She knew that she would hold up better during the next seven months if she had her partner by her side.  
  
She was suddenly startled awake by a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't realized that she had begun to drift off to sleep. When she looked up, trying to shake the fog from her brain, she expected to see Sirius, but instead she saw Remus looking down at her, eyes full of concern.

"What time is it?" She asked, voice sounding froggy from sleep.

"After midnight," Remus said softly.

She struggled to a sitting position, rubbing her face as she finished waking up. Looking back up at Remus she asked, "What are you doing here so late?"

He sat down next to her with a shrug, "I was worried about you. And I wasn't confident Sirius would be here when you got home. I take it he's still not home?"

"I don't think so. Unless he came home when I was asleep."

"I don't think he would have left you here in that uncomfortable position if he had come home," Remus eyed her speculatively, "Are you worried?"

Hermione shrugged, "Worried about his mental state right now, yes. But I'm not sure there is much I can do for him right now."

Remus sighed deeply, "I wish I could say I think he'll come around, but based on his reaction earlier, I'm not so sure. He's never handled bad news well."

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, "I know," she whispered, "I want to give him space to process, but I can't help but feel like that would be a mistake. We need to do this together. Whatever happens, I need him by my side, or I'm not sure-"

She choked off, eyes tearing up. Remus put his arm around her, and she swiped at her tears, "I don't think I can do this alone," she whispered.

Remus kissed the top of her head then murmured, "You'll never be alone."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She started to drift off again, the past couple day's emotional upheaval exhausting her.

She felt Remus shift under her head and say her name softly, and she snapped awake again, shooting upright in her seat.

"I think you should go up to bed. I'll stay here and make sure he gets home alright," he said.

She shook head, "No, you need to go home to Tonks and Teddy."

"Teddy will have been asleep for hours by now. He's been sleeping through the night the last couple weeks. And Dora will understand. In fact, if I leave you here alone, she'll likely never forgive me."

"If you're sure..." she said hesitantly, though she was beyond grateful to know she wouldn't be alone in the big house.

"Of course. Go to bed." He kissed the top of her head and she stood up, murmuring her thanks as she slipped out the door.

* * *

When Hermione woke next, she was disoriented. After blinking rapidly for several moments, she registered that she was in her and Sirius' bed at Grimmauld and that she was alone. The room was still dark, so she knew that it wasn't yet dawn. A quick glance at the bedside clock told her it was just after 4 am.

As her mind woke up, she registered voices coming from somewhere in the house. Realizing the voices must have been what had awoken her so suddenly, she sat up and padded on her bare feet over to the closed bedroom door. Opening it a crack, she strained her ears to hear.

She knew it was Sirius and Remus. And though she couldn't hear the words being said, they were obviously using raised voices, or she would not have been able to hear them at least two stories below her.

She opened the door fully and made her way down the stairs, careful with where she was stepping to avoid creaking floorboards. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but the fact that the two friends were obviously arguing and hadn't thought to put up a silencing charm worried her. She knew her husband was not in the best frame of mind at the moment.

As she descended the second set of stairs, she slowed as the voices became distinct and she could hear the words they were saying.

"...stay the hell out of it!" Sirius shouted. His voice was raspy, but the words were coherent. She breathed a sigh of relief. Wherever he had gone, he obviously hadn't drunk himself into oblivion to avoid his pain.

"I would stay out of it if I trusted you to be able to deal with the situation." Remus' volume was much lower, but he had a clear edge to his voice that Hermione rarely heard from the normally measured man.

"I am dealing with it!"

Remus' composure seemed to snap, and he shouted back, "By running away? That's not dealing with it Sirius! That's being a coward! And a bloody arsehole! Leaving Hermione tonight, to do what?! Go to a pub somewhere?! Cozy up with some bint and forget your troubles for a while?!"

Hermione cringed at the accusation, though she was ashamed to admit, the thought had crossed her mind when she had come home to an empty house. It had only lasted a brief moment, but it had been there.

Based on the shattering sound she heard, Sirius had thrown a glass, "I would never do that to her! I promised her I would stay faithful, and I have! And I always will!"

"Well, what else am I to think? You come home after 3 am, stinking of liquor, smoke, and perfume, with lipstick on your collar and cheek?"  
  
Hermione's heart froze in her chest at the mention of the lipstick, but she forced herself to unclench. He said he hadn't cheated, and she believed him.  
  
"I went to a few pubs! I won't deny there were some interested parties, but nothing happened! I just needed to drown my sorrows for half a bloody minute without everyone around me breathing down my neck!"  
  
Remus didn't respond for a moment, and when he did, his voice sounded much calmer, "And Hermione? Didn't you think that she would worry about you? Wonder where you were in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I knew she'd worry," Sirius said, voice sounding muffled now, like he was covering his face, "But I couldn't take being in that flat one more minute. I know I should have come back, or at least come home. But I haven't been able to think! I just needed time to think."  
  
He was practically whispering by the end, and Hermione had to strain to hear him. She crept further down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Padfoot," Remus said almost as softly, "I am sorry. But you can't do this to her. She needs you, now more than ever, and you need her too. Don't waste what time you have left running from the reality of the situation."  
  
Sirius didn't respond for a long time, and Hermione used that time to make her way to right outside the open library door. When he started talking again, the raw emotion in his voice brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I fell in love with her so fast, it scared me. I had never considered her romantically before, but once I did, I knew it was over for me. She was it. It took her longer to get there, but that was ok. She was worth the wait. And in a weird way, I was almost grateful for the law. Otherwise, we may never have gotten together."   
  
He paused for a long time before continuing, "I know my history with women made her nervous. She wasn't confident for a long time that she would be enough for me, but gods, Moony, she’s so much more than enough. She's... everything."  
  
Tears were openly running down her face at his words, and based on the hitch in his voice, Sirius was crying too. She knew she should make her presence known, but she needed to know what he was going to say.  
  
"How can that just be over?! How can I just... I swore to her I'd stay faithful to her, Moony. And now I'm going to have to marry and have a kid with another woman? I don't know if I can do it. I found myself thinking more than once in the last couple days that maybe Azkaban would be preferable. That way I could at least keep my promise to her."  
  
Unable to stop herself any longer, Hermione dashed through the door, registering the look of shock on both men's faces. If they hadn't been in such an emotionally charged conversation, she knew they both would have heard her coming down the stairs.  
  
She threw herself in Sirius' lap and curled into him. She felt his arms instinctively go around her back as she buried her face in his hair.  
  
"Never say that," she whispered fiercely, "You in Azkaban is better for no one, least of all me."  
  
She felt him nod, and she continued, "I don't know what's going to happen. But I do know that I can't do this without you. I need you by my side. My partner."  
  
She pulled back slightly, taking his face in both her hands, his grey eyes inches from her own, "You can rail at the Ministry and the world, at anyone you want, but not at me. You don't get to hide yourself away from me, Sirius Black. Do you hear me? We figure this out together. We are in this together."  
  
His lips quirked at her fierce words and he nodded again, "I hear you," he said, "I'm sorry. I won't walk away from you again."  
  
She leaned forward to kiss his lips, showing him her forgiveness. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, whispering her love for him.

Things weren't going to be easy. But at least she would have Sirius by her side. She could trust in him.


	34. The Ideas

When Hermione and Sirius got the news that Ginny was in labor, they didn’t go to the hospital right way. Hermione felt terrible about it, but they had only known for a week that they were not going to be able to have a child, and she just didn’t think she could face it right now. Sirius assured her that their friends would understand. Harry and Ginny had asked Ron and Emily to be the godparents, so she didn’t feel like she needed to be there in any official capacity.

Harry’s floo called sometime later, with a grin on his face, and conversed lowly with Sirius kneeling next to the fire. Once Harry disappeared, Sirius stood and made his way over to her, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

“So, is the baby here?” Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded, “Yes, a healthy baby boy. James Sirius.” His voice sounded choked, though whether it was because they had named the baby after his best friend or himself she didn’t know. Probably a bit of both.

“And Ginny?”

“Was a champ, according to Harry. Only six hours of labor, and the healers say they’ll be ready to go home tomorrow. Harry asked for us to come to the cottage the morning after they’ve had a chance to settle in. If you want.”

“Of course I want to! I just couldn’t handle being at St. Mungo’s right now. But no matter what, I’m thrilled for Harry and Ginny, and I’ll love little James. I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

Sirius looked skeptical, but Hermione pushed on, “And you? Are you alright?”

He nodded, “I can’t believe my little Harry is a father! I held him the first hour he was born, just like Teddy. And now he has a baby of his own.”

“One he named after James and you. That’s quite an honor.”

“Yes… I don’t feel worthy, but it’ll be nice to have another James around. I wonder if he’ll look like Harry or a Weasley?’

Hermione laughed, “I guess we’ll find out soon. It’s not like that Weasley hair can be hidden.

* * *

Meeting James was far more bittersweet than meeting Teddy had been. The knowledge that she likely would never hold her own baby hit hard when she took the squirming, black-haired newborn in her arms for the first time.

He was a beautiful baby, clearly taking after the Potters with his coloring, something that had Sirius grinning. It was quite clear that he was already envisioning all the mischief little James and Teddy would get into once they hit Hogwarts. Ron and Emily, also expecting a boy in a few months, would join the crew. Hermione swallowed back a lump in her throat at the thought that Sirius’ own child wouldn’t be joining them.

Shaking those thoughts away, knowing that dealing on the negatives of the situation wouldn’t help her cope, she grinned at Ginny, “No Weasley red, huh?”

Ginny laughed, “No, thank the gods. I was hoping he’d take after Harry’s side, though I’m surprised he actually did. I don’t think there has been a non-red-head to come out the Weasley line in… I don’t know. Centuries, probably.”

“Strong blood,” remarked Sirius, “Though little Victoire is blond,” referring to Bill and Fleur’s three-year-old daughter.

Ginny waved the comment away, “That’s the Veela in her. But the Potter blood must be strong for that mop of hair!” She said, grinning at her son’s messy head of black locks.

Hermione laughed, and passed the baby to Sirius, moving away to help Harry in the kitchen. He had volunteered to go pick up lunch for everyone, though she had tried to deter him. But he said he wanted to get out the house for a little bit while Ginny had company. She had heard his return several minutes before.

He was laying containers out on the counter when she walked in. She smiled at his haggard appearance, and he grinned back at her. She walked over to give him a hug, “He’s amazing, Harry, really. Congratulations.”

Harry’s grin broadened, and he nodded, “He is pretty great, isn’t he? Future Gryffindor seeker, I’ll bet.”

Hermione laughed, “Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, hmm?”

Harry shrugged then continued placing the containers out. Hermione moved to help him. Harry’s voice started again softly, “And how are you doing?”

It was Hermione’s turn to shrug, “Ok, I guess. It’s been difficult, but I’m learning to cope.”

“I was worried… with James.”

“Oh no, Harry! I’m sorry I couldn’t visit at the hospital. That would have been too difficult. But no matter what, I’m thrilled about little James!”

Harry didn’t say anything for a few moments, then he asked, “Is Sirius… better? He seems to be. I’ve been worried about him, after the way he reacted last week. I had thought about visiting, but…”

“No, it’s probably good you didn’t. We’ve been… working through some things. But he is better. Not himself, not yet. Maybe not ever, depending on what happens. But we’ve talked through things and that seemed to help him.”

Harry sighed, clearly relieved, “That’s good. I’m happy to hear it.”

“And he’s quite honored you know. About you naming the baby for him. And he’s more than a little excited to have another James to corrupt,” Hermione grinned at Harry’s horrified look. “What? I thought you loved hearing the stories of all the things they used to get into?”

“Well, yeah, but that was then! I’m a father now. I have to be… you know. Responsible.”

Hermione laughed, “I wouldn’t worry too much. Sirius is far more responsible now than he was then. Or… responsible-ish. Sort of.”

Sirius’ loud “I heard that” called from the living room had both her and Harry laughing as they plated food for everyone.

* * *

Later that week, Hermione and Sirius were spending the evening out in the back garden. The weather had finally warmed enough to enjoy time outside.

Hermione was going into finals week at the Craft, and she hated to admit it, but she was finding it difficult to muster much energy for preparation. She knew the material well from her studying throughout the semester, and with so much else going on in her life, she just couldn’t spare the mental energy for hours of studying. But she believed that if she studied an hour or two the evening before each test, just as a reminder, she would do alright. Her grades were high, and anything short of failing would get her a passing grade for the semester. That’s all she wanted to ensure.

She was actually fairly surprised; she would have thought that dealing with their news would have caused her to throw herself even more into her studies, as a way to turn off her mind to what was really going on. But it had the opposite effect.

“What about in vitro fertilization?”

Sirius’ sudden words broke into her thoughts and her brain stuttered to a halt, “Pardon?”

“In vitro fertilization. Have you heard of it?”

Hermione mentally shook herself. Had she really just heard Sirius bring up a complicated Muggle medical procedure?

“Yes… Yes, I’ve heard of it, though I’ll admit to not knowing much about it. I’m shocked that you have heard of it.”

Sirius shrugged, looking somewhat uncomfortable, “I… I, ummm… I went to the London Library when you were working at the university last Saturday. I did research there. I wanted to see if there may be any Muggle methods that would help us since the healer said magic can’t do anything.”

Hermione gaped at him. He had gone to the Muggle library to do research? She was blown away.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I got a few ideas. I thought… Umm, well, I guess I thought we could look into them to see if any of them could work.”

“Sirius.., That’s—that’s a good idea. I hadn’t even considered it.”

“I know we’re running out of time, but I can’t just sit by and twiddle my thumbs waiting for the inevitable. Maybe these ideas will come to nothing, but at least it helps me feel like I’m trying something.”

Hermione smiled at his words, so happy that he seemed to have moved past the funk he had been in after they had first received the news. “I’ll make an appointment with Healer Williamson to discuss everything and we can see if any of the ideas have merit.”

* * *

Their meeting with Healer Williamson may have made Hermione feel a little better about her own prognosis if they weren’t faced with the prospect of the Ministry separating them in just under seven months. He seemed quite intrigued about several of the options they had discussed but less than positive about the timeframe they were looking at.

“I’ll admit to not being an expert on Muggle fertility methods, but I do know the basics. I have seen success for several of these methods for former patients who struggled with fertility, though it is rare. As I’m sure you know, the wizarding world has been less than enamored with the Muggle world, and among the pureblooded population, where fertility problems tend to be more prevalent, there is far less interest in using any sort of Muggle method to aid conception.

In the successful cases I have seen, in vitro fertilization and surrogacy was utilized. In all the cases I know of, the issue was a physical one, either with the mother or the father, not a magical one. If I’m being honest, I will admit that I don’t know if you could find success for any of the methods since your problem is magical. Even if you could create a baby with one of these methods, I feel like the likelihood of a squib birth would be high, since the magical portion of your reproductive cycle has not resolved itself. Unless that happens, I would think the probability of you creating a magical child is low.”

Healer Williamson’s words seemed to deflate Sirius, and Hermione jumped in, trying to raise his hopes up, “But the probability is low, but not impossible.”

“No… Not impossible. But I don’t know enough about the procedures to give you any definite answers, and since the type of magical injury you have is so rare, I doubt much research has been done about it. But I do have a colleague who has more in-depth knowledge on the subject if you would like to speak with her. She has studied these methods and works in conjunction with a Muggle fertility doctor. She would be able to give you more information.”

They thanked him and made an appointment with the healer he recommended. Hermione was buoyed by the idea that there may be a possibility, but the clock was ticking.

* * *

“I wish we could just adopt,” Sirius muttered after their appointment with the healer the following week. Though she hadn’t completely shot down their ideas, she did not seem too positive about their chances of creating a baby using the Muggle methods. She ended the meeting by saying she would confer with her muggle colleague and contact them within the next couple weeks.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. They were making their way down the crowded London street away from St. Mungo’s. Hermione wanted to stop by a muggle bookstore to see if she could find some more information about surrogacy, the option the healer thought to be the best chances for them.

Sirius shrugged, “There must be plenty of muggleborn kids who need a family. Orphans or… I don’t know. If we could find one, maybe…”

“Maybe what? We could fake a pregnancy then produce a muggleborn orphan at the right moment and pass them off as our own? You know the Ministry isn’t going to be ok with us taking in a child that was already born. The point of this whole law is to create new magical blood.”

Sirius scowled and didn’t reply. Hermione felt a stab of guilt for making him feel bad about his idea. She took his hand in hers as they walked and leaned into his side, “But adoption would be a good choice for us, in the long run. If we didn’t have the amendment to contend with.”

His face softened, and Hermione smiled. She hated the Ministry with every fiber of her being for putting so much stress on them.


	35. The Trip

As the days crept by, taking them closer to the deadline and the start of the six-month healer intervention window, they chose to celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary quietly, at home. They picked up food from their favorite café where they had their first date and ate it in front of the TV, watching a movie on the sofa.

When the movie was over and the dishes cleared away, Hermione settled in next to Sirius, fingering her Celtic knot necklace. She had been thinking about something since her meeting with the dean of the university the previous month, and she thought now would be the perfect time to bring it up. “Will you take me away somewhere Sirius?”

“Anywhere, love. Where do you want to go?”

“To America. Salem,” Hermione laughed at his astonished expression, “What, not what you were hoping?”

“Not exactly. Why Salem?”

Hermione shrugged, “I discussed Salem University with my dean when we met last month. I find it… intriguing. I would really like to tour the campus. As much as I love Craft, it is definitely lacking in some major university amenities. I think it would be fun to see the full experience.”

Sirius chuckled, “Leave it to you to pick an academic vacation,” she elbowed him in the ribs, “Sure, I’ll take you to Salem. When?”

“Two weeks,” he looked surprised at that, “I… I really want to be away from here when the twelve months are up. Somewhere else, just the two of us. So we can pretend, just for a little bit, that we’re just a normal married couple enjoying a vacation together.”

Sirius smiled softly at her, leaning in to kiss her deeply. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers, “I like the sound of that. I’ll make the arrangements.”

* * *

Hermione was very impressed by the Salem campus. It was clearly a “college town,” and everything anyone associated with a university could be found on or very near campus. It was large and sprawling, incorporating both historic buildings and new builds. The history of the place was both horrifying and fascinating, and though the university hadn’t been established for centuries after the famous witch trials, the establishment of such a school in such a place was a clear slap in the face of the history of muggle fear and hatred of what they didn’t understand.

Hermione made the mistake of taking Sirius with her for a Muggle tour of sites important to the witch trials. She had to shush him several times and glared at him more than once when he kept scoffing at the tour guide’s narrative.

The poor guide, already clearly uncomfortable with the script he was working with, kept losing his footing every time Sirius made a noise. She was horribly embarrassed, especially since several of the other members of the tour group kept sending glares their way.

When the tour was over, Hermione grabbed Sirius’ arm and dragged him quickly away from the crowd. “What is your problem?!”

Sirius scoffed again, “This utter shite these Muggles are spewing! It’s really no wonder why the statute of secrecy is still in place after thousands of years!”

“You realize these tours don’t incorporate current events, right? These things took place over three hundred years ago!”

“I _do_ realize that, thank you. It’s all just so ridiculous. Especially since there is no way any of those women were actually witches! As if any true witch would allow herself to be executed by Muggles!”

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, “Of course they weren’t real witches! But that doesn’t make the history any less significant. I’m sorry I even brought you! I should have done the tour myself. That poor tour guide didn’t know what to do!”

She stomped away from him but before she made it very far, she felt his arm around her waist as he fell into step beside her, “Don’t be mad love. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just not in the best mood because of what today is.”

Hermione was confused by the statement until it dawned on her that it was the last day of the twelve months allotted by the Ministry. She had tried, and apparently succeeded, in putting the situation from her mind on this trip, and she hadn’t even realized what the date was.

“I forgive you. But please let’s just enjoy our last few days here, ok? Try to forget about what’s waiting for us back home?”

“I’ll try,” Sirius responded after a long pause, and Hermione sighed. He would likely be brooding the rest of the day. She would have to try to make the most of it.

* * *

As they spent the week in Salem, an idea began to form in the back of Hermione’s mind. Once it bloomed there, she was having a hard time shaking it, though she wasn’t sure it was something she could bring up to Sirius. She had a feeling she knew how he would react, and she didn’t want to ruin their trip. But when the opportunity presented itself their last day in Massachusetts, Hermione decided to press her luck.

Sirius had suggested visiting Boston their last day, and Hermione was happy to oblige. It was within easy Apparating distance, and other than the unfortunate morning with the Muggle tour guide, Sirius had been a great sport about going along with all her whims, most of them having to do with academia, which she knew he despised. So she was glad they could do something he really seemed interested in doing.

Boston was amazing. It was nothing like London. It was a big city, but it had a small-town feel. It was very walkable, and the sites were fascinating. In the late afternoon, they found themselves relaxing on a park bench in Boston Public Gardens, soaking up the sunshine. Sirius was leaning against the back of the bench, face lifted toward the sun, eyes closed, when he commented, “I could get used to this place. It’s really quite impressive.”

Hermione started at the words and decided there wouldn’t be a better opportunity to bring up what she had been considering, “What if… what if we could do that?”

“Do what?” he asked without moving.

“Get used to this place. As in… move here.”

His head snapped toward her then, shock written all over his face, “Are you joking?”

“Hardly. I—I…. Please just hear me out. I’ve been thinking about this all week. What if we _did_ move here? To Salem or Boston if you prefer. I could finish my degree at Salem, and I’m sure you could find work somewhere. We’ve been struggling since we found out I wasn’t going to be able to get pregnant, trying to figure out a way to stay together. To make sure the Ministry doesn’t separate us. Well, we _could_ stay together if we move here. The Ministry would have no say in our lives here.”

Sirius just stared at her for so long, she started to fidget. When he did start speaking, his voice had a hard edge to it, “But… Our friends. Our _family_. We can’t just leave them behind. Our whole lives are in London. Everyone we love is there.”

“I know that,” Hermione snapped in response to his tone, then took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down before continuing, “It would be a sacrifice, I’m not saying it wouldn’t. But so would staying. If we move, we can stay together. We could still visit London, and our family could visit us here. We could build a new life for ourselves here. Maybe even have kids one day, if it happens for us, or we could look into adoption. But if we stay at home… What is waiting for us? A future where you are married to another woman? Having children with her? Where I’m… just alone?”

She was crying by the end, and Sirius pulled her into his arms. “Gods, I’m so sick of crying!” she exclaimed.

After she had calmed, Sirius said softly, “I don’t want that, either. You know I don’t. But uprooting our entire lives… That’s not something I had even considered before. And… Teddy. I—I swore I would get it right this time. I don’t know if I can just leave that all behind.”

“I don’t know if I can either. But I think… Everyone would understand. And maybe… Maybe in a few years, the Ministry will decide they have enough new magical blood and repeal all this nonsense and we can go home.”

He didn’t respond. Minutes stretched on, but Hermione decided to wait him out. When he finally spoke, the words finally lifted the feeling of dread that had been constantly sitting in her stomach for the last few months, “I guess… It all comes down to what’s most important. I love my family. I love Teddy. But you… You are my everything. I love you… more than I ever could put into words. If moving here is the only way we’re going to be able to stay together, let’s do it.”

Hermione sent him a watery smile, “Thank you, Sirius. I can’t tell you… it means so much to me. I love you too.”

“But… not yet. We still have six months before the Ministry separates us. Let’s use that time to make our plans.”

She snuggled into his side as she nodded her agreement.


	36. The Reprieve

They spent the rest of the evening discussing their plan. They had decided that Boston would be where they were to live. Though she loved Salem, she didn’t think that it was quite right for them, and it would be easy to Apparate to the campus.

Any excitement she felt about finding a solution to their Ministry problem was dampened by the knowledge that they would be leaving their whole lives behind. It was going to be incredibly difficult for them both, but at least they would be together. And it wasn’t as if they would never see their family again.

When their portkey landed them back at Grimmauld Place the next day, Hermione was reluctant to look around. Now that the decision had been made to move to America, they would leave Grimmauld Place behind. As much as the old, dark house had sometimes depressed her, she had called it home for so many years, she had a hard time thinking about leaving it behind. She knew Sirius would never sell it, as much as he often complained about it, so it would still be their home, even if there was an ocean between them.

“Going to miss the gloom?” Sirius murmured behind her. She turned to look at him, smiling slightly at his conflicted expression. He had obviously noticed her musing.

“Yes, actually,” she said with a sigh, “I never expected to leave this place.”

He shrugged slightly, “Used to be I couldn’t wait to get out. Now that it actually feels like home, I’m leaving it.”

“It’s home because we made it so, together,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, “We’ll make a home wherever we are.”

Hermione was about to lean up to kiss him when an unexpected voice called out from the doorway to the drawing room, “There you two are! It’s about time!”

She couldn’t help the startled shriek she let out, but her brain immediately registered that it was Remus. She looked over at him in confusion, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for days! I wish you had picked a muggle hotel so I could have just rung you! Bloody international floo calling was a nightmare. Couldn’t get a message through that way, so I tried owling. But I thought you may make it home before the letter reached you. Was I right?”

“We didn’t receive a letter. Is everything alright?! Teddy?!” Hermione couldn’t help the note of panic that crept into her voice.

Remus waved his hand, “Yes, yes, everything and everyone is fine. Better than fine actually. I have news.”

Hermione exchanged a startled glance with Sirius. What could be important enough it couldn’t wait for their return?

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense, Moony. What’s the news?” Sirius pushed.

“Come in, why don’t you, and read it for yourself,” Remus grinned and gestured for them to follow him into the drawing room.

Once they were both in the room, Hermione saw that he had picked up the _Daily Prophet_ from the coffee table, “Remus, I don’t want to read about the amendment.”

“Trust me, I think you do,” he handed her the paper. Sirius came up behind her to read the front-page article over her shoulder. As Hermione read the headline, her jaw dropped. When she heard Sirius gasp, she reached out blindly behind her to grasp at the front of his shirt, her eyes already swimming with tears.

_Marriage Law Amendment Repealed_

_The Wizengamot held a press conference this morning at the Ministry to discuss an update regarding the amended Marriage Law and its success so far._

_The Wizengamot’s spokeswizard, Kellan Nicolai, announced the following:_

_“Representatives of the Wizengamot have been working closely with St. Mungo’s healers and researcher as we navigate through the tricky waters of the Marriage Law and the amendment, put into place nearly one year ago today. Several weeks ago, a meeting was held to discuss the compliance to the amendment so far, and the results were… disappointing._

_While the amendment as originally designed was meant to lead to pregnancy in as many wizarding couples within childbearing age as possible, it would appear the outcome isn’t as hopeful as we first believed. Just over one-half of all the couples affected by the amendment have actually reported in a viable pregnancy, far fewer than we would have expected at this stage in the game._

_We have discovered, through our own research, that of those couples who have reported pregnancy, eighty percent are couples who had married prior to the Marriage Law. Of the twenty percent of pregnancies reported from Marriage Law couples, all but ten percent were involved in a relationship prior to the Marriage Law being enacted._

_These findings tell us that our original design for the Marriage Law and its subsequent amendment is not working out the way we hoped. In light of this information, we have revised our plans and decided what the best course of action is. It is clear that we must adjust how we handle the situation going forward._

_We have considered many different possibilities for how to solve the population crisis our world is currently facing. Several ideas were considered and discarded. We considered stricter punishments for non-compliance, as it would seem the threat of separation does not motive those couples who only married to comply with the Marriage Law. Financial fines and even an Azkaban sentence were considered, but it was argued by several members of the Wizengamot that it would be highly unethical to force people to engage in intercourse against their will under threat._

_Where does that leave us? The amendment has been repealed, though the original Marriage Law will remain in effect. Instead of a punishment system, we will implement a reward system. For each magical child a couple gives birth to, they will receive a financial stipend from the ministry annually from birth until the child attends Hogwarts. The Wizengamot hopes this stipend will help offset the cost of having children enough to encourage couples to help solve the wizarding world’s population crisis. We will continue to monitor the situation closely. Thank you.”_

_After the announcement, this reporter had a heart-to-heart with a Ministry employee who married as a result of the Marriage Law. Though he wished to remain anonymous, we believe his sentiment gets to the root of the less than stellar success of the amendment: “What do they expect? They force me to marry, under threat of Azkaban. So, I married a stranger, just to comply, ‘cause I don’t want to go to prison! But then they say we must have a baby together, and if we don’t they’ll separate us? So what?! I don’t care, they can pass me around from stranger to stranger if they want, I won’t comply. Seems to me the only couples who have complied are the ones that actually love their spouses and don’t want to lose them. I’m not in that same situation.”_

_We here at the_ Prophet _are not at all surprised by the news the amendment is not as successful as the Ministry planned. We were, of course, the first to report on the dissent among the affected wizarding population a year ago when the amendment was announced. We are, however, surprised that the Ministry has admitted defeat and decided to go an entirely different route. Will it be successful? Time will tell. Stay tuned to the_ Daily Prophet _for further updates._

She finished reading the article and immediately spun around, throwing her arms around Sirius’ neck. He grabbed her hard around the waist and picked her up, face buried in her hair. When she pulled back to look at him, his cheeks were wet to match her own, and he leaned in to kiss her, setting her on her feet and bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead into hers.

“We’re free,” she whispered to him, “Free to be together. Here at home. I just… I can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I. Gods, I love you so much. And I never thought I’d say this, but I’m so happy with the Ministry right now.”

Remus’ laugh broke through Hermione’s thoughts and she turned her head to look at him. He was hovering near the fireplace, clearly ready to take his leave. She pulled away from Sirius and went to him. “Thank you so much for coming to tell us. This was a tough week for us, and we couldn’t… We couldn’t have asked for better news.”

“I’m glad I was able to tell you in person. I wanted you to know as soon as possible,” he reached out to hug her, then hugged Sirius, who had come over to stand beside Hermione, “I’m so happy for you both. And for myself as well. Because unless I missed my guess, we may have been saying goodbye to you both in a few months’ time?”

Hermione blushed, surprised that Remus had figured out their plan when they had only decided yesterday. But she nodded in response to his question.

“Well, then I’m very happy to know there is no longer a reason for you both to leave. This makeshift family wouldn’t be the same without you.”

She smiled and bade him goodbye as he flooed home.

Her emotions were swirling within her. She didn’t think she had ever felt so much intense relief in her life. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks as she turned back to Sirius with a grin, “Shall we celebrate?”

Sirius took in her expression and met it with a grin of his own, “Only every day for the rest of our lives.”


	37. Epilogue

Hermione made her way out into the back garden of the Burrow carrying a tray of sandwiches, almost tripping on a toy broom. She kicked it out of her way with a grumble and managed to set the tray down on the serving table without further incident, just before a small, red-headed tornado blew past her, knocking into the table hard enough that she had to steady it.

“Careful Alex!” She cried to the toddler, but her words fell on empty air as the boy had already joined the large group of children running through the field behind the house. She sighed and moved back inside.

“It’ll be a miracle if everyone makes it through today in one piece,” she commented to the room as she joined Molly, Emily, and Ginny in the kitchen.

“You’re telling me! It’s a miracle I make it through each day in one piece,” Ginny remarked.

Emily laughed, bouncing a gurgling red-head on her hip, “And just think, you’re doing it all over again!”

“I know, what were we thinking?!” Ginny laughed. Her pregnancy was just starting to show, and Hermione hoped, for her sake, that it was a girl. She knew both her and Harry wanted a girl very badly, and she hoped they wouldn’t have to have a brood the size of her parents to get one. But she didn’t think they would continue trying after this one.

“I adore every minute of it,” Molly commented, smiling, “There’s nothing like a brood of children to make the day seem brighter.”

Hermione felt her heart-strings pull at the words, but she quickly brushed the feelings away. She was so used to comments like that, and with all the children that this family had produced since the amendment and subsequent financial stipend had been put into place, it was quite clear that the Weasleys and their various adopted families were intent on solving the population crisis on their own. A crisis that became a little less critical every year, until the Wizengamot finally announced that the Marriage Law was being repealed, though the stipend would stay in place to help encourage couples to “do the right thing.”

Hermione moved to take the side dishes outside, but as she stepped through the door, she was waylaid again, but this time it was by a teal haired ragamuffin who immediately cried, “Aunt Hermione!” and threw his arms around her waist, forcing her to lift the two serving bowls high in the air to avoid them being knocked from her hands.

“Teddy, let Aunt Hermione put the bowls down first!” Remus called as he and Tonks made their way up the path.

“Oh, sorry!” Teddy called as he pulled away and rushed off to join the other children. Hermione watched him, laughing, then she set the bowls down and greeted her friends as they approached.

“Where’s Padfoot?” Remus questioned, looking around.

“Out in Arthur’s shed with the men. Pretending they aren’t smoking cigars and sneaking some firewhisky to fortify themselves for the day.”

“Oh, well… I think I better go check on them. Keep them out of trouble,” Remus quickly scooted away toward the shed and Hermione and Tonks rolled their eyes to one another. Another set of eyes peaked out from behind Tonks’ legs and Hermione squatted down, “And how’s my little miss? Looking forward to some birthday cake?”

Sandy-haired and blued eyed, her goddaughter Lanie was a very shy girl, even when in the company of her family. She would be glued to Tonks’ side all afternoon, but she always had a smile for Hermione, and simply adored her Uncle Padfoot.

The little girl smiled and leaned forward to allow Hermione to kiss her cheek. Then she disappeared again, and Tonks asked what she could do to help.

* * *

A couple hours later found the large group huddled around the birthday boy, who grinned happily as everyone sang “Happy Birthday.” He then sloppily blew out his two candles, causing all the adults to cringe, but Molly was quick with a cleansing charm before she cut the cake to be eaten.

Hermione took two pieces and went to join Sirius where he sat on the back stoop. Handing him one, she sat down next to him, watching everyone mill about with their cake.

“I can’t believe Albus is already two,” she remarked, watching Harry’s attempts to make sure some of his younger son’s birthday cake ended up in his mouth and not on his hands, face, or the ground.

“Before you know it, they’ll all be at Hogwarts, wreaking havoc hopefully. A whole new generation,” Sirius responded with a laugh.

Hermione’s nerves jangled, and she suddenly couldn’t stop herself from saying, “How would you feel about adding one of our own to the next generation?”

His head snapped over to look at her, “What do you mean?”

She shrugged, suddenly unable to go on. She hadn’t planned on telling him at the party. She knew he wouldn’t be able to control his reaction, and everyone would find out. But at that moment, she didn’t care.

“Hermione, love, are you…” he choked off suddenly, and she nodded.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” They had had several disappointments over the years, so she couldn’t fault him for asking.

“Very sure. I went to see Healer Williamson yesterday. I’m sorry I went without you, but I was so worried I was wrong, and I didn’t want to disappoint you. But I’m really pregnant. With a healthy baby.”

Hermione laughed through her tears as Sirius let out a huge whoop and stood, lifting her to her feet, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, he yelled to the wondering crowd, “I’m going to be a father!”

Shouts went up through the crowd and everyone gathered around to congratulate them. Sirius stood by her side through it all, arm held protectively around her waist. He was beaming with joy, and Hermione had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished posting it! Sorry it took me so long!
> 
> Thank you to each and every person who read, commented, subscribed, and bookmarked this story. You are all so awesome!


End file.
